Hearts Everlasting
by Indigo Siren
Summary: Jin x Miharu. Alternate Sequel to 'Love Worth Fighting For'. One month later... Miharu is worried. Jin is keeping too much from her, and with the questionable 5th tournament beginning, Miharu is caught in an emotional noose. Is it all becoming too much?
1. Chapter 1

**Hearts Everlasting**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Ever since I finished 'Life so Complicated', I vowed to leave my Jin/Miharu series well and truly alone. I'd had enough, done what I wanted with it and left it as that. I finished that last story in October 2004. When Tekken 5 came out, it began to inspire what is the makings of this story, but I put off on writing it since I lost interest in Tekken greatly. But now, 2006, I decided to go with it and now we have, technically, the 4th of my Jin/Miharu paired romance 'epic'. This story is an alternative to 'Life so Complicated', following on from 'Love Worth Fighting For', which took place in a different timeline with no Tekken 5 influence (being at the time the game was only in early stage development when I was writing that), but this takes its place, taking ideas from the Tekken 5 storyline. So anything that happens in 'Life so Complicated' are void - they haven't happened. Check back to 'Love Worth Fighting For' - if you follow Epilogue 1, you go to 'Life so Complicated', follow Epilogue 2, and you end up here. Hope you got that all and I haven't just been ranting. Probably have.**

**Anyway, to note, there are particular pairings that aren't exactly common place, but I have chosen because I have quite a liking for them. Please respect the choice of pairings - it's everyone to their own. Lastly, please, no flames. If you don't like, don't review. Simple as that. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter 1**

_A month ago as the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 drew to a close, a showdown of the Mishima-Kazama feud came to a head at Hon-Maru after Heihachi instigated Jin's trap and tried to lure his son, Kazuya, together with his grandson to get his hands on the 'Devil-Gene'. But things didn't go quite according to plan and a fighting ensued between the three facing off with their own reasons to come out on top._

_In the end, Jin was the victor. He could have easily ended Heihachi's life and rid himself of the pain. But the good will that his mother, Jun Kazama, instilled in him changed his mind and Jin, flew away with dark wings - a tainted angel only wanting redemption._

_Following this. G-Corps showed their true light, sending in a wave of Jack-4 units to wipe out the remaining Mishima. Kazuya was bitterly betrayed by the company that had revived him. He fought along side his father until he used him as a scapegoat to escape what scheme G-Corps had planned with their gargantuan Jack-units._

_An explosion tore Hon-Maru to pieces and on the wind the news spread in a tremendous shockwave._

_Heihachi Mishima was dead._

_Though, from beneath the burning rumble, a figure could be seen emerging. Something radiated from this unknown person - something that wasn't quite human._

_A dark force was about to step out of the shadows and take hold of the reigns of domination._

_A new challenge is slowly beginning to unfold…

* * *

_

"Miharu! Look out!"

There was barely time to react as the daydreaming girl snapped her head up just in time to intercept a volleyball straight to the face. She went down like a rock.

A screeching whistle echoed around the gym hall as supervisor Ms. Sanada stomped over to the lapsed out girl. "Hirano! What the hell was that? Hardly a team player are you?"

"Urgh… my face…"

Ms. Sanada grabbed the girl by the arm and effortlessly pulled her to her feet. "That's what you get for not paying attention!"

Miharu reeled slightly, almost falling over again, but was caught about the shoulders by her most trusted companion and best friend, Ling Xiaoyu.

The Chinese girl gave her a dopey smile. "I tried to warn you."

Miharu rubbed her reddened forehead, groaning. "That was you, huh?"

"Ling, take Hirano somewhere to sit down," Ms. Sanada instructed, before turning to another girl. "Fukuzai, get some ice from the office." The small girl quickly responded and rushed off. She blew her whistle again. "Alright, redistribute yourselves. Lets start again!"

In the locker room, Miharu slumped back against the locker, coming to rest cross-legged on the cold tiled floor. Xiaoyu offered her a bottle of water, in which the girl gratefully took, sipping at rather tentatively.

"I zoned out again, didn't I?"

Xiaoyu sat down next to her friend, leaning her arm on the girl's shoulder. "When are you ever paying attention?"

Miharu smirked, nursing the bottle in both hands. "Good question."

"You were thinking about Jin again, weren't you?" Miharu looked up, a little surprised. Xiaoyu snapped her fingers affirmed. "I knew it. That's all you think about when you're not studying or doing the drama club."

"Can you blame me? He is suppose to be a part of my life and yet I hardly feel like he's around at all. He somehow feels like some kind of figment of my warped imagination." She took a long sip from the bottle, grumbling slightly to herself of a growing headache. "I haven't talked to him since last week. I'm not clingy at all, I just worry about him with his track record of a two year disappearing act."

"I can understand that," Xiaoyu consoled, "But don't let it bother you."

"We keep in close contact and all, but I can never seem to get hold of him, and he just hides so much from me. When we're together, he is sweet and does everything to make me happy, it's just outside of that, I feel like I'm being put inside a bubble. I don't know how much more I can take. I don't want to walk away, after everything. I love him so much, and I promised to look out for him."

"Come on, love is important, but don't let it take over your life." The way Xiaoyu said it was almost sad. It was just what Miharu noticed in the girl's eyes that made her heart sink with guilt.

"I've been neglecting you and the girl's. I'm sorry." She gave Xiaoyu a hug, in which the response was one of great warmth - and pretty much had Xiaoyu almost squeezing her to death.

"It's okay! You've been hanging out and all, like a friend does. Just half the time your heart isn't there."

Miharu flicked one of Xiaoyu's pigtails playfully, giving her a small smile before leaning back. "You know, I've ended up as what I didn't want to be. A love sap. I'm sure I'll figure a way around things."

"Go you!" Xiaoyu mock cheered. It earned a well deserve chuckle from her companion.

"What about you and Steve? I know you've been keeping good contact." Xiaoyu's fit of nervous laughter almost knocked over the poor girl. The British boxer had sure made a mark on the young woman. The reaction was enough to answer pretty much all of Miharu's questions, though, she'd still pry for the sake of it. "Well, spill!"

"Oh, well, it's nothing. Wait, no, it's not just nothing. Uh… it's complicated." Xiaoyu was flustered to say the least. Miharu merely smiled. Her girl was more lucky in love than she was.

"Miharu? Are you in here?" A small voice called out.

"Oh! Yeah! Come on in!"

Hiki Fukuzai, the girl who'd gone to get Miharu some ice, had returned with a nicely stuffed bag full for the intended. The small girl in all her meekness approached her and handed the bag carefully over.

"Thanks," Miharu gratefully responded, placing the ice bag to her head. She shuddered, letting out a soft groan.

"Are you alright now?" Hiki twiddled her thumbs nervously along with her inquiry. Miharu just gave her the thumbs up.

"She'll be fine," Xiaoyu responded for her verbally.

"That was a nasty shot you took," Hiki commented. "I hope you don't bruise too badly."

Miharu chuckled. "Would be most deserving of it if I did. Thanks for your concern."

They heard the whistle blow and realised it was the end of gym. Seconds later, girls were piling into the locker room in a disorganised rush.

Xiaoyu stood. "Lets hit the showers." She turned worried in regards to Miharu and the head shot she took. "You going to be okay?" She extended her hand in offering to help her up.

Miharu waved her off and stood with her own power. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be okay. I'm not too badly damaged." She jumped when turning as she encounter a ball bouncing right past her with heavy force.

The instigator, and the girl who'd actually hit the ball to smack Miharu in the face, was none other that newly crowned popular princess, Yoku Akekure. Overflowing with charisma and as much so with an almost unbearable ego, she was a figure worth recognising in the Mishima High School. All flaxen hair and perfect smiles, she was a picture of beauty and greatness. But really, she was snide, stuck up bitch who hide mostly behind a mask of innocence.

Hari had been one thing with her evil nature, but Yoku was something even more annoying. There wasn't enough dynamite in the world to get rid of this girl.

"It's just criminal how they let someone like you out on a volleyball court," Yoku purred acridly. "I can't be blamed for the incompetence that led to the injury."

"Oh, I'm sure we can," Xiaoyu tartly responded.

Miharu just shook her head. "Don't waste your breath on her, Xiao. I'm not."

Yoku strode towards Miharu, poking a dainty finger at her with disgust. "You're a very tragic girl, Miharu. A walking heap of misery and incontinence."

Miharu scoffed. "Incontinence… pfft… I hardly think so. You're only saying that to sound clever."

Yoku just laughed behind a hand, striding off. "I am clever, Miharu. Sounding is only for being like you with your head in the clouds. Do try to put more effort into living and don't waste everyone's time." She disappeared, laughing to herself, and earning a few snaky giggles from some of her little 'minions'.

"Poison…" Xiaoyu spat.

"Sticks and stones." Miharu shrugged and walked towards the showers. "Coming?"

* * *

Outside waiting for Miharu and Xiaoyu as they emerged from the locker rooms back in school dress were their close friends, Mika Hamono, Yumi Kougi and Rubi Akoguroi.

In the same old fashion, Mika would almost crush the two with a loud greeting and hug of unimaginable proportions. Sweet Yumi wasn't so drastic and gave her simple greetings, and finally Rubi clung behind Miharu in a not so physical sense, fussing extra over the girl's bump to her head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Miharu assured, patting Rubi's shoulder for assurance, though it hardly seemed to work and she let the girl fuss on. That was until Hiki appeared and carefully butted in.

"Just wanted to make sure you were better now?" the small girl asked.

"A headache is coming but I am much better now, thanks. The shower helped a lot."

Hiki smiled the sweetest smile that could have melted ice cream in the deepest freeze. "I'm glad." Her attentions instantly turned when a certain boy came into view. "Yamaki!"

Her small excited cry turned the boy and him smiled as she bounded over to him, instantly taking his hand.

Yamaki Zuikou was one of the sweeter members of the popular faction and the school sports star. A lot of girl's swooned over him, but he had seemingly in these last few weeks picked out little Hiki, who always looked and acted like a 12 year old, as his girlfriend. It was an odd match as she always hide in the background while he was always noticed out in front. Miharu was happy for her, though, deep down, she couldn't but feel a tiny bit jealous.

Hiki waved goodbye to the group and she and Yamaki departed, though not before he cast a glance at Miharu, one that she couldn't really read, or maybe she just didn't want to interpret.

"He may be with Hiki, but he still has the hots for you," Rubi said to her.

Miharu sighed. "You know, sometimes, I wish I'd just gone out with Yamaki."

Xiaoyu instantly slapped a hand over her best friend's mouth. "DON'T EVER say that! You love Jin, you're dedicated to him! You made the right choice."

Miharu simply nodded in agreement, though her expression remained blank.

"Come on, guys!" Mika jumped in. "I'm starving! Can we go for lunch now?"

"Hurray for lunch!" Xiaoyu hooked both Miharu and Yumi's arms and tugged them along. "Lets go!"

Miharu grabbed onto Rubi's hand so she could keep up with the fast paced charge of Xiaoyu. The two girl's exchanged a brief, sad glance, having an understanding between them of Miharu's very fragile feelings.

Rubi didn't know all the secrets behind Miharu's relationship with Jin. There were things that would still be a private part of that sad smile.

* * *

_A hospital in Osaka…_

A girl sat rigid, hands clenching handfuls of her plaid skirt. She waited as patiently as she could for news of her father's condition.

Nurses passed the girl with pity in their eyes, wondering what could have been going through her mind. Her crop of light brown hair flopped lazily over her eyes, obscuring the burning orbs from plain sight.

The attack was been so out of the blue it had been Earth-shattering for her. Who could do such a heartless thing?

The students of her father's dojo where he was attacked could only fill in small blanks of what happened and who the man was who'd attacked him. A Chinese man, built like a solid oak, with eyes as sharp and deadly as a hawk. He was fierce like a dragon, and she could only shudder at the thought of him laying into her father.

He wouldn't get away with this. Not in a million years.

The girl stood, brushing down her the yellow tank top of her school uniform before clenching her fists tightly.

'In the name of the Kazama family, you shall be made to pay for this!'

* * *

The phone rang and rang, but nobody answered.

Miharu sighed and relented, hanging up and slipping her phone back into her bag.

'Jin…' She thought sadly. 'Why can't I get in touch with you? Where are you? What are you thinking? I just want to see you, hear you tell me it's okay…'

She continued the long walk home, feeling drained from the activities of the day. And the whole fact she'd allowed herself to linger so much in thought had taken so much out of her. She felt stupid, but she couldn't help herself.

'Hanii will be around entertaining Dad. Maybe they'll go out for dinner tonight and I can have some peace by myself.' She only thought well of her neighbour who had bonded a loving relationship with her father, but she didn't need all the lovey-dovey right in front of her when she was feeling rather neglected on that part. 'I should whinge and whine. He'll come around in his own time. I'm rushing him too soon after getting things back together. But I can't help wonder…'

She came to a stop, staring with a slack jaw at the large posters adorning the wall.

'Presenting: The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5.'

"You're kidding…"

With all that had happened with Heihachi dying after the 4th one, why were they suddenly hosting another one so soon? It was very curious indeed.

'Could this be a reason he's being distant? Because of this? What the heck is going on?'

* * *

**A/N: And thus begins this twisty, turny tale. Chapter 2 coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hearts Everlasting**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: I have Lei/Julia paired, just to mention. Forewarned for people who were expecting her in one of the more common pairings.**

**Chapter 2**

Another beautiful Saturday morning in the suburbs of Tokyo.

Xiaoyu's little house was in the cosiest of communities. A little nest in a very tight-knit place, though everyone was friendly enough, smiling over their white picket fences with happy little children skipping around with rainbows and gumdrops painting the sky like some candy land.

Well, sincerely, Miharu felt like this was what Xiaoyu's little road was like. This place the Chinese girl lived everyday was like some sweet, sugary paradise. Somehow her moodiness just seemed to make everyone else a little more happy and a little more oblivious to the worries in the world.

There was a sweet scent of jasmine floating in the breeze. The woman two doors down had a garden full of trees and flowers, all in colourful bloom. From Xiaoyu's terrace, she could see the jasmine blossoms in all their beautiful glory. On the porch swing she sat staring across the right hand gardens. Beside her, was Ling Xiaoyu herself, talking away purposefully, though the meaning of the words seemed somewhat lost with her distraction.

"… You should cherish the love you've got. It's the sweetest thing in the world! It's not the most important thing, but it's certainly the best feeling you'll ever have. It makes you feel all strong and amazing and… and…"

The breathless pause came when Xiaoyu finally noticed that Miharu wasn't listening to her 'love rant'. She scoffed, crossing her arms with annoyance.

"Miharu!" The girl slowly turned to look at her, actually regarding her now with the benefit of her attention. "You're not listening!"

"Oh."

Xiaoyu hopped off the banister opposite her friend, almost offended by the reaction. Though, she wasn't going to get annoyed. This was Miharu these days - always thinking. Off in a world of her own. The poor girl was a little lost with the concept of love.

"I guess I blabbed for a bit too long, huh?" The Chinese girl popped down onto the floor, crossing her legs neatly together as she sat at the feet of her companion.

Miharu pushed off with her foot to propel the swing a little more in momentum, forcing Xiaoyu to scoot back slightly on her rear. She gave her a small smile, that faded almost as quick as it had come.

"Love is only marginally likeable," Miharu input, the tone of her voice a little morose.

Xiaoyu chortled. "Aww, you don't mean that! Love is the best thing anyone can ever have!"

The Japanese girl looked deep into the eyes of her friend. "Yeah, it can be. But it's also the most dangerous thing in the world. It can be used to make or break someone."

"You're so serious it's scary!"

"Being in love is all good and when but it can be so scary sometimes."

Xiaoyu moved, deciding the best option was to sit on the porch swing as well so she wouldn't get kicked in the face. Disturbing the movement of the swing, it jolted and swung a little higher. Miharu was looking at her expectantly, eyes searching for all the right answers even if Xiaoyu couldn't give them to her.

"Are you happy with Jin?" Xiaoyu asked softly. "He's not around an awful lot, but you do get to see him, as you've jabbered on about sometimes when he leaves you a message. Be honest with me."

"I've relied on love like a lifeline these days," Miharu whispered. The base of her sandals scuffed against the wooden-laid porch with a little force as she moved back and forth in her seat. "I've been a little foolish, I guess. But he's a great guy. He has problems, but I understand. It's a very difficult situation, though, it's not something I can tell you straight forward. I'm glad to see him when I can, but I was hoping for something a little more. I guess all girls do when they've got a significant other. I admit, that I have become a little doubtful with the relationship. I've not got the most sturdiest of standpoints."

Xiaoyu stared at her feet thoughtfully as she listened. She sighed softly. "How love weaves a web…" She leant backwards heavily. "What's a girl to do?"

Miharu nodded once in response. What was she to do? Entrap him like some desperate little whore? Just the thought of asking him relationship questions made her stomach turn in knots. Sometimes the loneliness crept in and she would question why she hung around. It would have been better that she walked away and not have to feel these emotions.

But no, she couldn't. She'd never let herself live down the selfishness. What if she damaged him further? He already had a messed up family and cursed blood.

That was something she wanted to tell Xiaoyu about. Devil Jin.

It was a huge secret on the tip of her tongue. What she'd scene in some ways had scarred her. It wasn't exactly an everyday thing. Demons and devils were usually myths that were used to scare children to eat their greens. And she couldn't tell anyone, because she had to protect him. And protect everyone else too.

He was still handsome in his other form, but there was always an air of something around him that induced fear inside of her heart. But her love was stronger than her fear. Xiaoyu and everyone else would just have to live oblivious to such things living in this world.

She'd also made a promise. Not only to herself, but to the spirit of Jin's dead mother too through the world of her dreams. Those messages had pointed her in the right direction and proved that their love was meant to be. There was hope in her heart that it was for real and not just mixed signals.

"What a hard life. Everyone everywhere gets hard done by when it comes to love," Miharu finally said after a moment of silence.

"Hmm… maybe…" Xiaoyu bounced up, pressing up against the banister staring up at the sky. "Hey, Miharu? Do you want a family some day?"

"Oh, uh…" The auburn-haired girl fidgeted with very little idea how to truly answer. "… Well, I guess everyone dreams about a family someday, they just don't know when they're going to get it."

"No, no! Not everyone wants a family!" Xiaoyu spun round and re-sat on the banister bar again. "Mika doesn't want kids. She says that her family is big enough as it is and that the family values has ruined her life. She doesn't want her poor kids getting roped into her obsessive family."

"What about you then?" Miharu pressed, poking Xiaoyu in the knee with her foot.

"Of course I do! I love kids! One day I'll have a big family!" Her pixie smile faded suddenly and she looked away. "Though, I'm worried I'll do something wrong. That I won't be able to protect them."

Miharu was taken back by this sudden sombre thought. "Xiao?"

Xiaoyu closed her eyes. "It's just, with Heihachi dying and the whole hate that took over the family. It makes me sad, to think how easily a family can fall apart." She reflected on Yoshimitsu's words after he has protected her from Heihachi. He wasn't the nicest men in the world, but he'd given her so much besides and it had kept her there in Japan to meet all her wonderful friends. "I wonder how Jin lives with such a terrible family life?"

"I don't know." She did know. He struggled and he wanted to rid the world of them, as if they were some disease. Not that she would say this out loud.

"I wish I could have done more for the Mishima family. If only I'd known about all the problems. What is broken can be fixed, right?"

Miharu shrugged. "Not all the time."

Xiaoyu slumped. "Wish things were easier…"

The conversation broke off, leaving them staring off into space. On this happy street with all the happy people mowing their lawns and chattering over fences, there were these two young girls with dark clouds over their heads.

Miharu was fiddling with her nails when she randomly remembered the poster on the wall from the other day. "Have you heard that they're announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament?"

Xiaoyu bounced back next to Miharu, slinging an arm across her shoulders. She's brightened up again. "I'll be there! I'll show them what I can do! What about you?"

"Oh no!" Miharu jumped up off the seat. "No way! No again! Not after last time!" She'd pretty much repressed her memories of her beatings in the last tournament and the last thing she wanted to do was bring them back up again. "I learned a hard lesson which came in the form of a foot and a fist to my poor face. And besides, I've been told to stay away from fights, tournaments and immovable objects for at least a year. Doctors orders. So, it's staying out of trouble for me."

"Best that you do stay away." Xiaoyu ruffled her hair playfully. "I don't want to have to worry about you!"

"Hey! Stop that!" Miharu nudged her away, running her fingers through her tussled hair. "I've got a date with Jin!"

"What!" Xiaoyu gave her a slight punch to the shoulder. "Why didn't you say? And you've been all depressed!"

"I've been looking at a bigger picture." She gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, I keep dropping all my negativity on you. I guess I should be happy."

Xiaoyu smiled into her shoulder. "That's okay, I don't mind. I'm your friend and I'm here to listen to your problems!" They parted. "So, when did he drop you a message?"

"Yesterday evening. A bit late to be calling me out but, you know, with only seeing him sometimes, I take every chance I get."

Xiaoyu clasped her hands to her cheek. "Ah! The whims of love!"

Miharu swatted at her. "You!"

"Well! Good luck with it and say hi to Jin from me!"

"I will. Well, I'd better go. Haven't seen my dad since yesterday and he'll probably have something good in oven. Always showing off his culinary skills to Hanii! Then I need to find something to wear! Okay, I'm getting a little giddy! Heh… later!"

"Bye bye! Take care!"

"I promise!"

* * *

Asuka Kazama sat up against the wall of her family dojo. A bitter taste of resentment sat in the back of her mouth. The one that had hurt her father had left an invisible mark on her spirit. This man needed to be brought down hard.

Her hands, curled into tight fists, rested at her sides. There was so much she wanted to do with those fists, but she had to wait. For him…

Standing before the young Japanese girl was a Hong Kong detective, Lei Wulong. He was handling the case with the trashing of her dojo, another in a long list that travelled from China to Japan. The idea of just being another statistic really pissed Asuka off.

"The man we're investigating, Feng Wei, is an elusive man. His movements have been very suggestive in this case, though, when we try and reach him, he manages to slip the net. Though…"

The Chinese man knelt down to her level. In his hand, he had a leaflet. She stared at it intently for a moment before reaching out to take it.

"We believe, the King of Iron Fist Tournament, will attract him," he told her. "The obsession with fighting and to prove one's self will surely lure him in. The kind of passion he has with the destruction he's left would be too much for him to ignore this. Our sources have pin pointed him in Tokyo. We sure he will enter."

The leaflet crumpled in her hand and she stood abruptly. "He won't get away with what he's done. I shall enter this tournament and make him pay for everything."

Lei carefully rested a hand on her shoulder. "You should be warned. This tournament is very dangerous. You have to be prepared for the worst when getting yourself enrolled in such a competition."

She pulled away, walking towards the door. "I'm not afraid. I will do anything to make that bastard pay for hurting my father." Her hand came to rest on the door frame and she stopped, turning to look back at the detective. "This information is invaluable. Thank you so much for telling me." After which, she departed his company.

* * *

Lei was back in Tokyo to get to his hotel by very late afternoon. He was quite exhausted.

This case had him following a long trail across Japan. The destruction this Feng Wei had done was devastating and had left people frightened and Interpol trailing a dust cloud. It was hard work that Lei was most dedicated to. He'd redeemed his honour and would prove to everyone he was still up to the job and capable of kicking some ass. He could prove the very latter in the Iron Fist Tournament. He hoped that there wasn't anything ominous hanging over the competition. Heihachi was dead. Who was in charge? It was something he needed to think about later.

Of course, right then, he'd run out of steam. He'd been on the go all day long, and he needed a rest. Unfortunately, his rent-a-car was stuck in traffic in the big afternoon rush. It was almost an unbearable hell. He'd been in a long queue up at traffic lights and when he'd just got up to the crossing, the lights changed and he was forced to stop again. He almost tore the steering wheel off in anger.

"Damn it." He sighed and leant back in his seat, head lolling so he could stare across the long line of shops to the side of the road.

There was bang on the hood of his car, startling his attention forward. What he saw surprised him.

A denim-clad woman was perch on the very front, her back to him. Two long braids gently sway at her back as she turned her head to look back, adjusting her little red-rimmed glasses, smiling.

"Julia!"

She chuckled and hopped off, quickly rushing around to get into the passenger side door. The lights changed a second later and he was off again. He felt better with company. Especially her company.

"It's great to see you," he said ecstatically. "It's been a while. Where did you suddenly pop up from?"

"I was shopping and I saw you! Lucky!" She brushed some stray locks behind her ear. "I surprised you, huh? I'm glad."

"I'm sorry for not calling you more often," he said sheepishly, "You know what I'm like when it comes to work."

"Yes, I know, but it's not like I care!" Her hand reached out to touch his ponytail splayed across his shoulder, stroking it. "You've had it cut."

"Only a little." He pulled the car into the hotel car park, coming to a stop in his reserved spot. Once he killed the engine, he took better interest in her company. He gently reached out and touched her cheek. "I've missed you."

Julia blushed profusely, smiling immensely. She only just managed to keep their eyes locked. "Yeah. I've wanted to see you again so much."

He lay a feathery soft kiss on her lips. She quivered all the way down into her boots.

"How about I take you out for dinner tonight?" He was willing to ignore his tiredness for a little longer, just for her.

"Of course!" She immediately accepted. "I was planning to do some more research tonight but I think your offer is very enticing and deserves to be taken up."

"It's a date!"

She laughed in agreement. "I should say so!"

* * *

Lifting her parasol shading her from the sun, Anna Williams looked out across the promenade of the shopping district to read the time from the ornamental clock in the old school turned marketplace. It was getting late now and she'd been out perusing the clothes shops all day.

Her red heels clicked across the smooth concrete as she strode dignified amongst the crowded town. She stood out in her crimson three-piece suit and rose-shaped hat. A beauty that was sculpted to be stared at with pride. She liked the attention, maybe a little too much.

Nina was finally paying attention to her again. Finally remembered the hate. It was nice, to fight again, to get back at the woman who'd stolen her childhood with a sweet smile capturing their father's love all to herself. It was selfish of her, kind of pathetic to want to hurt to put one over, but her heart was damaged by the past. She needed the fighting so that could feel there was some retribution for the pain she'd felt.

Their two day gun war wasn't enough. They were going to settle their feud in the tournament. Besides the fighting, Anna wanted more. She'd wasted the last two years just being whimsical over less than exciting ventures. There was a very things out there in the world she needed to grab hold of, and one of them was a solid love life.

Something more selfish to lapse into was better then spilling blood just to make up for a shattered past.

'I've always thought about myself because nobody else did,' she thought to herself. 'Being a little selfish has kept me from falling into a pit of despair.'

She came to a crossing, mingling rather badly with the people, all much shorter than her and plain clothed.

"Anna Williams! What a surprise!"

She looked over her shoulder and almost blanched at the sight of Ganryu. The huge mass of the sumo wrestler came toddling over to join her. He was definitely a sight for sore eyes. They'd known each other when working for Kazuya over twenty years ago. She'd hoped not to have to see him again. Bully on her.

He laughed heartily, patting her shoulder. "It's been a long time! You're just as beautiful as ever!"

"Why thank you," she humbly received the comment, hoping that she could part soon after these little pleasantries. She wasn't interested in getting into a full blown conversation with him, especially about old times.

Of course, Ganryu was going off on a limb anyway, but not exactly with what she thought. He had whipped a photo out, producing it before her face. "You know who else I've seen who is a beauty. This girl here. Julia Chang!"

It was indeed a picture of the American girl, in all her braided hair and feather-banded glory. She definitely struck some resemblance to Michelle Chang, even though she was adopted.

"Her mother was a very stubborn woman, but such a beauty. And my sweet Julia is just as gorgeous." Anna raised an eyebrow at the 'my sweet' part. His soppiness was frightening. "Such a goddess. I shall woo her with my irresistible charm! I'll do my very best to show her my great strength and passionate affection…"

He was drivelling on and on, so much, that he didn't notice Anna slip away in retreat of the conversation.

She managed to run to another crossing, leaving him out of sight, and soon to be, out of mind. She wait for the light to change so she could cross.

The traffic lights changed to a stop light. She was just about to cross when she took notice of someone familiar in a silver car.

Lee Chaolan.

She blinked in disbelieve. It was such a surprise, and very much, a pleasure to see him again. The silver-haired devil in all his glory.

She did remember to start crossing, keeping him in the corner of her eye. His beautifully angular face stirred up many memories of the past. The 2nd tournament, a time when they'd talked and become very close. They would have pressed further into something more intimate if not for her going into the cryo-sleep experiment.

He'd hardly aged at all. Such a man or extraordinary beauty. She couldn't help but swoon, her heart beating a mile a minute.

With the crossing behind her and the lights changed again, he drove away. She turned to take him in full and noticed that he'd caught her eye, casting a sideward glimpse of her.

She felt a blush creep into her face, but turned away and walked on, savouring on the feelings welling in her chest.

* * *

Half five. Miharu checked her watch again.

He was late.

'Jin…' She licked at her ice cream, crossing her legs as she waited on the bench in front of the mermaid monument in the middle of town. He'd suggested the place for their meeting. Seemed quite sweet when she thought about it.

"Miharu!" She heard across the way and saw Hiki waving to her happily. She was headed over her way, and noticeably trailing behind her, was Yamaki.

She gave them a greeting wave. "Hello. Having a nice day?"

"Yes, very much!" Hiki clung on to Yamaki's arm as he stepped up beside her. The boy's attention was however on Miharu.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"I'm, uh, waiting for my boyfriend," she said softly, seeing something quite sad twinkle in his eyes. The rejection was still gripping him. She tried not to feel bad about it. She had, after all, made her choice of who she wanted.

"How wonderful!" Hiki exclaimed in a chipper tone. Her sweet little voice was just so cute, as was her adorable, contented expression.

"What have you been up to today, then?" Miharu asked, making the best casual conversation as she could, though, Yamaki with his awkwardness wasn't making it easy.

"Shopping and eating," Hiki gleefully told her. "We haven't got much. I brought some new stationary for school and Yamaki brought me some cute key rings for my bag." She showed them off. Anime bunnies and kitties. "Aren't they cute?"

"They certainly are!" Miharu agreed.

Hiki giggled, tugging on Yamaki's arm. "We'd better go. We don't want to be here when your boyfriend comes! See you in school!"

"Alright! See you later!"

Yamaki's eyes locked with Miharu's just before they parted. So much in those eyes, it was a little too intense for Miharu. She really didn't need his emotions pooling out onto her, not with everything he already had in front of him. She felt sorry for Hiki, who was oblivious to Yamaki's true wants.

She sighed, about to lick her ice cream when a pair of arms encircled her. She jumped with a squeak and the ice cream fell on the floor.

She turned, pouting. "Jin!"

The handsome Kazama boy smiled softly. "Forgive me, I just wanted to surprise you."

"You made me lose my ice cream!" She protested.

He pet her hair affectionately. "Let me get you another, to make up for it."

She brightened up. "Thank you so much!"

The crossed over to the vendor. She took his hand as she brought him across, chirping out her order prominently. In his presence, she always felt like a different person.

Jin looked down on her with great affection. His presence usually unnerved people; his demure was usually not very people friendly. He didn't mean to be that way, it was just for the best. But with Miharu, he was a lot more approachable and his expression then, was loving. He was glad to see her again. She made his day.

Once she got her little ice cream cone, they went for a walk down town.

"Has everything been alright? You've been keeping away a lot more," she enquired with interest.

"I'm sorry, but you know how delicate things are. I just want to be sure you don't get into trouble if anyone decides to chase after me."

She blushed a little. "I'm sorry if I seem too needy."

He just smiled. "It's okay. It was a fair question to ask."

She grinned and tucked in to her ice cream.

When she looked away then, his expression became a little sad. So much trouble on his part and her being close to him was a joy to his heart but yet a little burden with his worries about his 'devil gene'. He didn't want her to get hurt because of him. Things were becoming much worse and he didn't know how things were to progress.

Miharu looked up at him and caught the expression and frowned. "Jin? Are you alright?"

His expression swiftly changed to something more warm and assuring. "I was just contemplating things. Nothing you need to worry about. I think too much these days." He reached his hand out to touch some ice cream that had dribbled onto her chin. She blushed when realising what she must have looked like. "I'm so glad you care so much. Having someone as pretty as you around me makes me feel a whole lot better."

She giggled, looking back at her ice cream. "Thank you. I'm flattered."

Once she'd finished her ice cream, they interlocked hands, deciding to go and walk through the park. The whole time, he seemed distant and she worried a little, but when he caught her looking at him, he just smiled as if nothing was wrong. She was glad of his company and that he cared for her feelings, but she wished for his honesty if he was feeling sad for some reason.

Not to spoil the day, she said nothing, letting the worry nag at the back of her mind. Instead, she kept a smile and pressed herself close to him, enjoying the moment for everything it was worth.

* * *

**A/N: Lots of characters introduced! So much going on in and around Jin and Miharu's situation (Which is slowly building).**

**Next chapter, Miharu's feeling down again and her friends have found a new distraction for her and she has an interesting meeting with Hwoarang...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hearts Everlasting**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Self directed study period offered two things. Time to work, or time to seriously slack off. Most of the time, the student populous voted for the latter and successfully got away with it. The teachers would disappear for an endless coffee break, turning a blind eye to their classes and let the students do what they liked.

Xiaoyu had decided to go outside, taking a textbook with her and proclaiming with smiles and motions to the book that she was going to do some quiet studying. Though, the book never made it open. Instead, she lay back lazily on the wooden bench in the yard flanked by Mika and Rubi, whom had stacked their textbooks aside without care, sharing their friend's defiance.

"Enough work for today," Mika declared, stifling a yawn behind her hand. Rubi clamped her jaws tightly down, resisting the urge to yawn as well.

Xiaoyu kicked her legs up and crossed them up on the table ledge, glancing half up at her friends, whom were mostly obscured by the table. "Very… tired…" She stretched her arms out back and let the flop on each side.

It was very quiet in the yard. Most other people were still inside, and those who were outside were on the far side of the school where the school field was. Soccer was usually the favourite gap filler in the slacking schedule.

Rubi glanced about, slumping forward in her seat. "Where's Miharu?"

"Probably hiding somewhere, having an early lunch and reading some soppy book," Xiaoyu said. She didn't have to even think about it since it was the obvious truth. That's what her friend usually did these days when they had self directed studies.

"She mulls too much these days. She's hardly the Miharu we know and love." Mika sighed dramatically, fake sobbing. "Our poor baby is a shell of her former self."

Xiaoyu sat up, frowning at the girl. "You shouldn't mock her. She has a heavy heart."

Mika slapped a hand on the table surface. "We've tried everything to help her, but she doesn't seem to want to be helped. She's stuck in exactly the same place, never moving forward or back."

"She's probably afraid to," Rubi said softly.

Mika regarded the comment and just shrugged, leaning on folded arms on the table top. "Why does Jin have to make her so depressed? A man should know never to foolishly play with a girl's tender heart."

"I wish there was something I could do to cheer her up," Xiaoyu wondered aloud.

Mika and Rubi looked at each other clueless, fumbling over their own ideas as their Chinese companion clucked her tongue in thought.

Xiaoyu jumped up suddenly, "I KNOW!"

She was about to announce the idea when Yumi called out from across the yard, running over to them waving a piece of paper around frantically. She slapped it down hard onto the bench top before the three other girls, who blinked in surprise, leaning over to take in the contents of the paper.

The little yellow flyer was centralised by big, blue colourised kanji - 'Lady Aoi'.

"May I present to you," Yumi introduced, motioning to the flyer. "The production of 'Lady Aoi', being sponsored by the 'Golden Swan' Theatre Company, here, at Mishima High School."

"Eh?" Xiaoyu sat back in disbelief. When was this announced? 'Did I fall asleep again when something important was announced?'

"'Golden Swan'!" Rubi gasped, picking up the flyer. "They're that famous contemporary theatre group! They're always raved about in the papers for their fresh takes on old productions!"

Yumi nodded, plopping down next to Xiaoyu. "Mmm! They sure are! And they've decided to join forces with the school to re-create 'Lady Aoi'. They're going to break away from the Noh theatre performance and try a few new styles with the play."

"Uh?" Xiaoyu raised her hand. "The big question is 'Why'? Why in a school? Why do they want to do this?"

Yumi clasped her hands together, starry-eyed. "From what I've heard, they chose our school from thousands. They said the high academically nurtured students would be perfect to show the fresh creativity of Japan's next generation."

Mika snorted loudly, covering her face to try and suppress her laughter. "Oh man! They said that?"

"'Lady Aoi' is a part of 'Tale of Genji', right?" Rubi asked Yumi, who nodded in affirmation. "How exciting."

"I suppose you've got a big reason for showing this to us," Xiaoyu concluded. "I mean, some of us aren't exactly great at acting."

"Speak for yourself," Mika muttered behind a phoney cough.

The Chinese girl responded in the same form. "And you."

"I think it would be good for Miharu to take part," Yumi suggested, pointing at the flyer with pride for her idea. "She is one of the best drama students in the school, and the drama group always say she's got major talent. I think this could be a good opportunity for her…" She cleared her throat meekly, "… As well as it could take her mind of Jin and all those love troubles for a little while."

Xiaoyu chuckled. "I was just thinking about that. I had an idea too but this is better!"

"Oh?"

"The fifth tournament is coming up and they usually have a big introductory ceremony, with dancing and food and such. I thought a big party may help her… though," her voice began to lose the excitement she first had, "Come to think of it, if Jin decides to go, she may just end up fussing over him all night and getting herself worked up on something…"

"The atmosphere might be good for them," Mika reflected.

Xiaoyu perked up again. "Yeah! I'll ask her anyway! Let's go find her!"

And as was predicted of their companion, she was hiding at the back of their homeroom, her lunch pack on her lap and a romantic manga in her hand. She needed a dose of love, even if her own love wasn't quite to her liking. How the mighty had fallen…

Her eyes dotingly followed the pages until she realised her friends had swarmed around her seat, smiling in a way that she knew that had some big news for her.

An eyebrow cocked, she put her book on the table. "Umm? Yeah?"

The flyer was practically pressed into her face before she could even blink. She took it and skim read over it. "Huh? A production? Here?"

"Correct!" Yumi declared. "And you, Miharu Hirano, should think about going to the audition! You'd be a perfect Lady Aoi!"

Miharu scoffed. "I'd be no good for such a role!"

"Liar!" Xiaoyu flung her arms around the auburn-haired girl's neck. "You're one of the best drama students in the school! And you're pretty and can sing really good! You should go for it!"

Miharu blushed a little, looking down at the leaflet, suddenly feeling rather timid. Though, it was an exciting prospect, she had to admit that. Why not try it? She hadn't anything better to do after all.

"I guess… I could…" She was practically leapt on by her mob of friends.

"Hurray! She's going for it!" Mika cheered.

"And here!" Xiaoyu presented her friend with a ticket. "I managed to sweet-talk one for you for the opening ceremony for the fifth tournament. I hope you'll come with me to enjoy the festivities."

Miharu nodded. "Yes, I'd love to!"

If only she'd been aware of her friend's 'cheering up' scheme, she may have been a bit more awkward.

Yoku annoyingly made her presence known, leaning on the desk in front, staring lovingly at the pile of flyers she had in her arms.

"Oh, 'Lady Aoi'… Such a wonderful prospect…" She smirked darkly at the group of girls. "… A part made for a talent such as myself."

"In your dreams!" Mika jeered. "Lady Aoi wasn't a back alley slut!"

Yoku jumped off her seat, glaring holes resentfully through the girl. "Such a dirty-mouthed little slug! You'll be eating sludge when I snatch that role!"

"You'll have to work extra hard," Miharu put in. "I'm going for that role as well."

Yoku huffed pompously. "I hardly think you'll be worthy enough."

"Maybe not, be neither are you. We'll just wait and see, shall we?"

Yoku's eyes glinted darkly. "Rival! Lets see who is most deserving!" And she turned on her heels and strode off.

"Man, she can be so creepy sometimes," Xiaoyu spoke once the girl was out of sight.

Miharu just shrugged and went back to her book.

* * *

"I hope you aren't wearing yourself out? I know the project is important, but so is your health. Make sure you drink plenty of herbal tea."

"Mother, please, don't worry so much," Julia assured, switching the phone to her other ear so she could turn to lay on her side. "I'm eating and sleeping well between doing my work. I'm perfectly fine!"

Michelle Chang noised her uncertainty, only able to scrutinise her daughter's voice, being so far away from her. "Well, I'll just have to trust you then. I hope that secret man of yours is watching over you."

Julia's heart palpitated and she instantly broke out into a nervous sweat before she realised it. She was getting worried, even though her mother was on the other side of the world - it seemed so very stupid. Of course, she still couldn't help being edgy, especially if her mother was disapproving of Lei. They were of the same generation as well - he was even Michelle's senior by six years.

"He'll… take care of me…" She managed to say.

"Are you still going to play coy and not say who it is?" Michelle pressed.

"Uh, I would… be I have to go." She cursed such a cowardly lie, but she wasn't ready to tell her mother just yet. "I have to pick up some paperwork before going for dinner."

"Oh, alright." Her mother was good enough not to press, and this made Julia feel even more guilty. "Call me again in a few days. I just like to make sure everything is alright."

"Okay, I promise. Have a good day!"

"Take care. Bye."

"Bye…" She hung up, sighing heavily. Concluding most firmly, idiocy reigned supreme. If only she was more honest with her mother. Yes, she was perfectly healthy, but she wasn't letting her in on the little things. It felt so wrong.

Trying not to dwell, she decided to go get a coffee from the hotel café. And maybe even indulge in a bagel. Slipping on her denim jacket, she left her room and hopped into the lift tiredly. How exhausting it was to juggle extensive research, get ready for the tournament and trying to juggle a little bit of fun between her and her friends, and especially HIM.

She put her back to the cold wall of the lift and closed her eyes. Just listening to the hum of the elevator descending was a relaxing enough for her. Half a sleep, and lulled by the sound she didn't realise the lift had stopped off, letting on a couple of other passengers.

A brush of lips passed across her cheek and Julia snapped her eyes opening, jolting in response.

Lei had propped his arm over her head, resting practically against her with a wide smile on his face. "Hello there."

She blushed a deep red. "Oh, hi. You startled me."

"Well, you were dozing off," he justified, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big hug. He pet her back softly in response.

"In a loveable mood?" He chuckled softly.

"I just felt like a big hug, that's all." Julia rested her cheek against his shirt-clad chest, clinging to him fondly. She noticed a short-haired girl standing, smiling somewhat as she glanced at them, then looking away, pretending not to have noticed their little hearty display.

Julia thought her head might explode from sheer embarrassment. Her face was redder then anything. Fortunately, they came to the ground floor and she immediately pulled Lei out as fast as she could.

He resisted slightly, a little surprised. "Whoa! Slow down there!" He turned to look back the girl exiting the lift. "I'll talk to you another time, Asuka. Take care of yourself."

"Goodbye, detective," she responded and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

Julia came to a dead stop, curiously looking back over her shoulder towards the withdrawing girl.

"Who was that?" She inquired.

He also turned as the Japanese girl pushed open the entrance door and left the building. "Oh, Asuka? Another tournament participant. She's also involved in my case."

"Oh… okay." She was pulled back against the older man's chest, forcing her to crane her neck to look up at him.

"You seemed a little envious then," he commented. She went wide mouthed in response, to which her placed his hand over, sniggering. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. You should have no fears. Now, how about I get you something to drink?"

"Yes! I want a LARGE coffee!" She was back to the task at hand, pulling him sharply towards the café. She nearly bumped into Jin on the way. "Oh, sorry!"

"That's okay," he muttered, wiping water from his chin from the hallway's drinking fountain. Lei said something to him, not that he really caught it, though, he just nodded in response.

Jin wiped his face with the towel around his bare shoulders and returned to the gym. He had the whole place to himself, though for how long that would last, he didn't know. Paul Phoenix usually showed up, gloating pretty much to himself as he worked out, but he was nowhere to be seen. He had some solace in the quiet room as he trained.

Tossing aside his towel onto a bench, we went back to the punching bag that he had been using before. He adjusted his hand guards and tightened the belt around his gi, before dropping into his fighting stance.

The release he got when his fists pummelled the canvas surface. He struck with great precision and strength, sending the bag reeling with each strike. A rush went through him from head to toe, each time he beat the bag he could imagine all the horrors in his life laid out before him. He could see all the accursed people in his life, especially those of the Mishima clan, painted there before him. His lip coiled and he could imagine blood splattering those demonic faces as knuckles met metaphysical flesh.

A growl escaped from between his lips as his fists worked faster, even working kicks into his precise routines. He felt a crackle of electricity coarse around him. His anger rose as he felt that power, a stain on his good nature. His hearted thudded violently in his chest, sending a great tremor through his entire being. His heart beat so loud that almost every other noise around him was drown out.

Another punch almost unhinged the bag, and as he spun around to kick it on its return, a spasm surged inside his chest and he wheezed in pain, grabbing onto the bag to support him as his head began to spin.

His fingers dug into the bag as the pain spread from his chest up into his back and down into his stomach, almost knocking him off his feet.

Why did it suddenly feel like everything was burning within him? What was this pain?

He pulled himself upright, biting back against the force of the pain. In the mirror before him, he caught a glimmer of red swirling in his eyes. He was transfixed, horrified as the red was consumed by a piercing white unholy light.

He stepped back with a gasp, the pain vanishing in an instant. There was a presence close up behind him, a little too close for his liking, and in his dazed state, he turned sharply, shooting a fist in the direction.

"Jin!"

Miharu's voice startled him, though he wouldn't have stopped himself in time, though, luckily she ducked his punch at precisely the right time, most expert like.

He dropped back from his stance, staring at her in astonishment. She just gave him a very peculiar stare. He quick glanced back at the mirror, meeting very normal brown eyes staring back. No white, no red, just his own as they should be.

"Jin?" Her soft voice inquisitively called to him.

Turning back, he looked rather miffed all of a sudden. "Why didn't you announce yourself when you first came in?"

Miharu's look shifted to one of provocation. "I did and you ignored me."

He covered his face, wiping the trickling sweat from his forehead before it could get into his eyes. What the heck was going on inside him?

She cocked her head to the side, trying to work out what was wrong. But she wasn't very good at reading him at all. "What's wrong?" She decided to ask.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" He spoke with inadvertent grouchiness.

She was hurt by his temper, and shifted awkwardly, looking down at the box in her hands. "You mentioned the other night you'd be spending today training, so… I thought I'd bring you some food. I… should have known to leave you alone. I'm sorry, I'll go."

He quickly managed to take her arm before she could walk away. The dizziness had seemingly passed for now. "Wait, I'm sorry. I just felt ill. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

She turned back to him meekly, not knowing really what to say. He quietly pulled her to him, giving her a gentle hug.

"It's good of you to come by," he said, stroking her hair softly.

She smiled to herself, her spirit rolling in the smell of his sweat. Such simple things about him had her falling all gooey over him. Before she let herself drift off into her own adoring dreamland, she snapped herself back to reality and the lunch box, to which she presented him.

"Here, I wasn't sure what to get you, but I got a few random bits." He accepted the box, glancing inside. The heat lifted out in a gentle roll of steam, the scent alluringly enticing. Steamed vegetables, salmon strips on a bed of rice, as well as some sweet bean rolls filled the box. A small chocolate cupcake was wrapped up in the corner away from the other food.

He planted a kiss on her lips with gratitude. "It looks very good. Thank you very much."

She was beaming with fulfilment. "I'm so glad!"

He noted that she was still in her school uniform, which peeped out from under her woollen coat. "Oh? You've just finished." He glanced up at the clock, noticing it was just past half three. "You came straight here?"

"There is no rush to get home. I promised to go shopping with Rubi," she told him. "And, I wanted to give you your food on the way and quickly see you. Though, now, I'd best go." She wrapped her arms around him, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek softly. "Take care of yourself. Call me."

Parting from him, she pattered across the floor to collect her shoes from the doorway. He smiled as he watched her struggle to get her shoes on. How much the little things made him adore her even more.

The image of his white irises flashed in his mind and he inwardly blanched. He couldn't help but worry for her.

"Miharu," he called to her. She turned, having just put her last shoe on, waiting for him to say something. He hesitated and sighed, trying to smile though only half managing to do so. "I'm sorry, for nearly hitting you and for being so harsh."

She just shrugged sheepishly, with a little grin. "We all have our bad days. And besides, you taught me well in being evasive."

He inclined his head thoughtfully, glad that he hadn't depressed her.

She gave him a small wave. "See you later." And she rushed away, the grin slipping to a thing, serious line when she was out of sight.

Jin was left, starting to shake again suddenly. A cold fear was creeping up on him, and he could have sworn he'd heard a dark whisper inside his head.

Behind him, the punch bag swung, baring deep ragged claw marks where he'd once gripped.

Rubi had patiently waited for Miharu outside. She turned to greet her companion, who instantly shifted her expression to a bright smile before she could notice anything was wrong.

"All done now?" Rubi asked. Miharu nodded and hooked her arm as they walked away. "Where to now?"

"I guess we could go to Aqua Garden? It's not far from here!"

Rubi nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea. I've wanted to see the new range in Foppish."

"Let's go!"

* * *

It was sometime after five that they finished shopping. Miharu waved Rubi off at the bus stop and turned to make her own way home.

She realised about half way through their little venture that she wasn't really in the mood to shop, and only indulged on some past whims and picked up a few items she'd been meaning to buy for a good while.

The bags idly swung back and forth in front of her, ignored, as she stared up at the sky, pale without the sun to brighten it up. She hummed to herself, trying not to think too much Jin. If she had much else in her life to think about, then she wouldn't linger so much on issues about him. School was being handled well and she studied what she needed to and did the work upon request, hung out with her friends and had a pretty much stable social life. There were worries about her father and Hanii, but they seemed meagre compared to her own problems. Was she doing the right thing? Did things really have to be so awkward? Was she making things between them more complicated then what needed to be?

'Uh… Shut up brain…"

Had she been paying attention, she'd have noticed the person ahead purposely setting up on a wall and planting his feet out on the railing in front, just at the moment she planned to pass. Her stomach smacked right up against them and she stumbled back, winded.

"What's the big…" Her words stumbled and fell at the last hurdle. Her eyes locked wide on the man before her. "… Idea…"

It was the Korean punk, known only by the name, Hwoarang. Of all the people in the world, she hadn't expected to be meet up with him face to face again. Though with the tournament not so far away, it wasn't exactly unrealistic for her seeing him.

That cocky smirk of his conjured up those feelings of hate she had for him.

"Yo!" He hopped off the wall, putting his back to it. "Small world with its small people in it."

She snubbed him, hardly willing to give him the time of day. Though his arm coming across her front ceased her movement. She could barely protest before he clapped his other hand across her mouth.

"I thought you'd be nice enough to say hello," he said derisively.

She bit his hand, not hard, but enough to have him remove his hand.

"What the fuck, man?" He hissed in pain, shaking the wounded limb.

"You should improve your people skills. You look like a pervert!" She scolded.

The anger lifted from him and with a composed sigh, he began to laugh. "Damn, I should have realised you'd be feisty."

Simply, she was grossed out. Her brain ordered her furiously to walk away. Stepping back, she shook her head with a humph and turned on heel. "Go back to your cage and stay there!"

Again, he stopped her leaving, slinging an arm across her shoulder, almost weighing her down. "Aww, come on, be nice."

"And when were you EVER nice to me?" She questioned, poking him in the chest. "In fact, why are you interested in talking to me? You weren't exactly a happy bunny when we last spoke. Aren't you suppose to be off with Christie in some brothel somewhere?"

"The past is the past," he murmured half-heartedly. "And that Christie… She's history too."

His dismissive behaviour was disgusting. The Brazilian girl had supposedly meant something to him, or had appeared to, and now, she was old news like yesterday's newspaper. Miharu pushed away from him, frowning harshly.

"You can't treat people like that!" She yelled at him. "People's feelings matter! You have no idea at all, do you?"

He rolled his eyes, going back to leaning against the wall. "Man, you women are so emotion all the God damn time!"

She fumed enough to turn bright red, stomping her foot angrily. "You selfish bastard!"

He just smirked at her, revelling in her anger. "You're kind of sexy when you look like that." She looked away from him sharply. "You know, I don't like all breasts and no brain girls. They're fun for a while, but who can love those types of girls forever?"

She stormed off, having heard enough of his ranting. Infuriating didn't even cover his personality. There needed to be a new word invented for him and fast so she could scream it at him.

And for the third time he impeded her journey. His hand locked firmly around her wrist.

"Let go!" She demanded, tugging to no avail.

"You're tough… I like that…" He winked brazenly, pulling her in close. His breath tickled across her neck. "You're VERY interesting…"

Her stomach knotted, panic setting in instantaneously. What the hell did he want with her?

The next few seconds were a blurred haze. A fist, moving like lightening, clocked Hwoarang around the head, knocking him backwards and forcing him to relinquish his grip on her wrist. She tripped back but was caught quickly by the person behind.

"Ladies need to be treated with a bit more care and courtesy," the rich British voice behind Miharu said. She recognised that voice to be that of Steve Fox.

Hwoarang was enraged, wiping bloody spittle from the corner of his mouth. "Fucking prick! What the hell was that? Did you think I was going to do her over or something?"

Steve rested a hand on her shoulder supportively, staring down Hwoarang with contempt. "You have a funny way of greeting people. She didn't look exactly comfortable with you all over her."

"Not my fault she can't take a compliment," he spat.

Miharu laughed sardonically. "Whatever you say…"

The blonde man stepped back with the young woman. "Go crawl into a backstreet and die or something, and stop bothering law abiding citizens."

"Fuck you, pretty boy!" Hwoarang popped his neck muscles, beckoning the man with a come hither finger. "If you want to tell me what to do, you're gonna have to beat me down first."

Steve just shook his head, leading Miharu away. "Save it for the tournament!"

"Hey!" He proceeded after them. "Right here! Right Now! Don't walk aw-yargh!"

A loud thud prompted them to look back at the Korean, who was now face first on the floor. Above him, a suited man stood. He too, was Korean, but much older than the punk who was groaning on the concrete.

The man tilted his hat back, tutting. "When will you ever learn?"

Hwoarang got to his knees slowly, groaning lowly. "Master…"

The elder Korean directed his attention to Steve and Miharu. "Forgive my student for his rudeness. He has yet to master the concept of manners." He approached Miharu particularly, taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed furiously. "My name is Baek Doo San, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss… ?"

"Oh… Miharu. Miharu Hirano."

"I hope Hwoarang did not frighten you too much, Miss Hirano," he apologised. The Korean youth behind him, now on his feet, sighed, slapping a hand to his forehead. "I hope we meet again sometime soon."

Hwoarang was about to say something but was cut off when Baek turned back and clouted him upside the head before dragging him off by the collar.

Miharu giggled to herself at the display. What strange people she seemed to meet.

Remembering Steve, she hopped around and took his arm. "Oh, thank you so much for rescuing me!"

The British man chuckled. "I do whatever I can for a damsel in distress."

She bowed gratefully. "So honourable."

"Do you need accompanying home?" He inquired. "We don't want other lecherous men coming onto you."

"No, I should be fine!" She assured. A thought suddenly came to her. "Have you spoken to Xiaoyu yet?"

"No. Not seen her at all," he told her. "Is she doing alright?"

"Oh yes! I'm sure she'd be very happy to see you!" She nudged him in the ribs. "And I mean, REALLY happy."

He grinned. "It will be nice to meet up with her again. Didn't realise she'd make such an impact on me."

She tittered behind her clasped hands. "Oh wow! Love struck on both sides." Once, long ago, she'd have admonished herself for this behaviour, but anything love related these days usually either had her emotionally depressed or halfway to heaven.

"Don't tell her you've seen me," he told her, putting a finger to his lips. "I'll surprise her at the opening ceremony."

She nodded, imitating his motion. "It's a secret." She was so good at keeping those lately.

* * *

**A/N: Some further introductions of characters - Our favourite boys, Steve and Hwoarang! There should be more to come! And don't worry Hwoarang fans, he's getting better exposure in this story.**

**In the next chapter, Xiaoyu gets two shocks in one night - one good, and the other not so good. And Miharu goes to the opening ceremony and had an interesting meeting...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hearts Everlasting**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: A long delay but finally its here, the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"Miharu!" Xiaoyu hopped up the steps, almost tripping as she struggled to pull the back of her shoe strap up over her heel. She cursed, slamming her hand down onto the banister to prevent her falling. The strap, with a couple more tugs, finally slipped into it's rightful place.

Miharu had come to stand at the top of the stairs, watching her companion's skirmish with her shoe. She held back the giggle that had so very nearly slipped out, deciding it best not to mock her friend's 'desperate fight', a situation she herself had faced when buying overbearingly meek heels, with more straps than actual shoe.

The Chinese girl finally noticed her presence, and instead of complaining about her taking so long, instead stood with her mouth agape as she came to take in the view of her friend, spruced up with every intention to impress.

Miharu looked aside, tittering behind her hand at the wide-eyed expression she was receiving.

"I hope everyone reacts like you do," she commented, doing a little curtsy for her.

The dress, coloured in coral, was a strapless number; pure satin that hugged her delicate frame only down to the hip before bunching out into layers of Chiffon and Charmeuse, levelling out criss-crossed at her knees.

Xiaoyu's expression beamed proudly. She clasped her hands to her chest, cooing at her friend. "Oh! Miharu! You look so pretty! I'm, like, SO jealous!"

"Thanks." She ascended to the step above. "You look amazing yourself."

Xiaoyu bounced down to the bottom step, spinning in a coil of turquoise silk. The dress seemed to float around her like a whisper. The strapless dress was extravagant, lightly patterned with a silver shimmer of flowers.

"Got everything?" The Chinese girl asked.

"My bag is on the phone table." Miharu ascended carefully down the stairs, taking each step carefully so she wouldn't trip.

Grabbing her own little navy glittered purse, Xiaoyu tossed Miharu her slim ruby edged cream bag. She caught it as she touched the last step.

"The taxi should be here in a minute. I can't wait to get there!" Xiaoyu whooped.

"Calm down, save it for the party!"

The doorbell rang. Xiaoyu went giddy and ran for the door.

"Taxi's here!"

Opening the door, she wasn't expecting whom she saw.

"Grandpa!" She tripped back into Miharu, whom stared over her shoulder at the unexpected visitor.

Wang Jinrei propped by his cane stood surrounded by travel bags. The old man was smiling, a bit too much. Xiaoyu didn't quite know what to make of it, but she seriously had a bad feeling.

"Xiaoyu, my favourite granddaughter," he greeted wholeheartedly.

The girl sighed, sinking back as her grandfather came at her with a big hug. She couldn't quite escape with Miharu right behind her and she was mauled.

"Grandpa! You're creasing my dress!" She wheezed under his grip. With a few tries, she managed to pry him off, greatly annoyed. "What are you doing here?" She noted the bags again. "And what's going on?"

"The youth of today, not wanting anything to do with their elders," he said, feigning heartbreak. "I came to see you. You make it sound like a tragedy."

"You didn't come JUST to see me though, did you?" She stabbed the question lowly, raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled, which soon fell into dry heaving coughs. The girls looked between each other.

"Truthfully, I hated that damned hotel. The bed was too hard and the people there were treating me like an invalid!" He walked past them into the hallway, looking around with intrigue at the interior décor. Xiaoyu's face fell dramatically. So much realisation had just suddenly smacked her like a lump hammer.

"Oh Grandpa!" She whined. Miharu had to press her lips tightly so not to laugh.

He smiled brightly. "You'll let me stay? Your dear old grandpa who loves you so very, VERY much?"

"But… but…"

He grabbed his back, over-dramatising his pain. "Oh, how terrible. You'll leave me in the cold to wither away. How cruel you are…"

Xiaoyu stomped and turned, taking the biggest breath her lungs could possibly take. "Alright, fine! Take your own bags inside. I have a fold out couch! We're going to the ceremony."

"I knew you were always my favourite!"

The taxi turned up at this point. On the way out, Miharu at least helped shuffled the bags into the doorway for him. Xiaoyu just shook her head and took her friend's arm, dragging her to the awaiting car.

Wang waved them off, calling out. "I'll catch up later!"

Miharu gave a small wave, while Xiaoyu just sat in a huff, ignoring. The auburn haired girl turned to her friend when they were a block away, wondering why she was in such a strop.

"Umm, Xiao? Is it that bad to have him around for a little while?"

The girl seemed to burst with annoyance. "He slave drives me! I'll be spending most of my home time chasing after him. He'll be searching me out to keep making him snacks. Damn it! Why couldn't I have just said no?"

Miharu sighed with a smile. "Because you love him."

Xiaoyu bopped herself over the head with her bag. "Stupid love gene!"

* * *

The ceremony hall was packed from corner to corner. The ability to move hindered with the congestion of people clumping together in the centre of the room. 

Julia lingered to the sides, hoping that some people would start to sit down so she could walk about more freely. It was nice to see people getting a long, clustering together to chat, though there was still animosity lingering in the air. A lot of people were steering clear of each other. Namely the Williams sisters for a start. Anna was sat drinking, listening to a couple of guys rant on profusely. She was mildly smiling, so she seemed to be slightly entertained by her company. Nina was all by herself and not bothered in the slightest. The older of the sisters was casting snide glances at the other. The redhead kept her in the corner of her eye, quietly bemused.

'Why should I care?' Julia thought. 'It's not like I can do anything about it.'

She hugged the walls as she found her way to neatly laid out buffet. It looked fabulous and she could feel her stomach rumble as her eyes acknowledged the titbits. Her eyes came upon Lei but a few bare paces away and she blanched.

"We've been here before," she commented to her companion. He looked up, still chewing on a pastry parcel. She shook her head as he grinned at her wolfishly.

"I can't help myself," he said, offering her a plate, which she accepted cordially. "It just sits here begging to be eaten. And the only way I'm really going to enjoy being here is to raid the food?"

"You savage!" She declared in mock horror. The two ended up laughing together.

Anna had made her way over to the buffet table, joining the pair. She'd grown bored with her company of brain dead fancy men. The pleasant distraction of food was called for, and she was tired of having to share evil eyes with her sister. She'd find entertainment in it later, but right now, she was just fed up. Lei and Julia looked to be having more fun engrossed with the food.

"Anything good to eat?" She inserted into the pair's conversation.

"Everything," was Lei's reply as he scoffed his face again. Julia just rolled her eyes.

She smirked, taking up a plate herself. "I guess I'll have to be brave and pick something."

"How's your sister?" Julia dared to ask.

Anna's eyes remained firmly fixed on the table. "The day I care is the day I tell you…"

'Ouch…' Julia glanced over her shoulder towards the blonde Williams sister, who was now being chatted up by Paul Phoenix. Her face was deadpan as he blurted out obscene jokes.

Lei turned to Anna. "You weren't at the last tournament. I was a little surprised. You were usually a regular beforehand."

"I found other obligations more important. There were things I'd been meaning to do in my life other then fight. Modelling was exciting for a while…" She shrugged and beamed at him. "… But nothing beats the same old, same old."

"I guess that's true." He pointed to some smoked salmon and truffles segments. "Try that. It's pretty good."

She picked up a fork and took a piece to taste. After a moments deliberation aside delicate chewing, she smiled. "You're right. It is good."

Xiaoyu and Miharu finally arrived. Julia, turning at just the right second, noticed them and waved them over. The girls walked over, managing to get through the bunched crowd of people.

"Glad you could make it!" The American greeted, hugging each girl in turn. She noticed Xiaoyu's slightly sour expression. "What's wrong?" She enquired.

"My grandpa beat the party mood out of me," she complained in a huff. "He decided to turn up on my doorstep. Just what I need! To be fussing over him when I have school and other work to do!"

Julia patted her shoulder supportively. "Cheer up, it really can't be that bad, can it?"

Xiaoyu's head bowed tiredly. "You've never met my grandpa…"

Miharu's attention had deviated from the small group and went about to scanning the room in search of Jin. There were so many people in her sights, but none were the Kazama boy. Slightly saddened, she stepped away from Xiaoyu, pressing to find him. In her search however, she did catch sight of Baek and Hwoarang entering together. The latter acknowledged a few familiar faces, while Hwoarang just seemed to hang around, scuffing the heels of his shoes. He did however look up to notice Miharu glancing his way. Smirking, he gave her a coy wink.

Blushing with embarrassment, she turned away sharply.

"Are you alright?" Lei asked, noticing her uncomfortable expression.

She waved her hands at him, switching to a smile. "Yes, yes! I am!"

* * *

Jin finally arrived, though he did so apathetically. He wasn't thrilled by the idea of coming to a Mishima hosted party. 

Or was it Mishima? Nobody could be sure, though, he had a feeling…

A few times on the way, he'd wanted to turn back and forget about it, but Miharu was going to be there, and she'd asked him if he would go for her. He didn't want to disappoint her after all.

Arriving at the entrance, he was greeted by a doorman with a list.

"Name, please?" He asked on cue.

"Kazama," he said, producing his invitation.

The man looked down his list, running his pen over the list of names. He flipped over and stopped at the top of the second page, tapping the paper.

"Which one?" He surprisingly asked.

Jin was taken back. 'Which one?' He thought. More than one at this party? A little strange, he felt. Kazama wasn't exactly a common last name. The doorman looked up at him patiently. He relinquished his thoughts and straightened up.

"Kazama… Jin," he said a little uncertainly.

He smiled, flicking the paper back over. "Thank you, sir. Enjoy your evening." He stepped aside allowing Jin to pass.

He'd been inclined to ask who the other Kazama was, though he didn't think the man would tell him anyway. Stepping inside, he hoped he'd get to meet this other Kazama that night.

* * *

An announcement had come through a pair of speakers elevated at the head of the room. Not really just one announcement, thought it was the same speech coming through again and again, though in a multitude of different languages. The pretty little feminine voice welcomed the participants and courteously asked them to enjoy themselves, as well as to only take up one designated parking space per guest. After which, classical music starting playing through the sound system. 

The centre of the room cleared slightly, leaving room for people to dance. Now the edges of the room were becoming a no go zone.

"I guess its time to abandon ship," Julia sighed, noticing people were taking an interest in the food now. Before Lei could grab anything else, the young woman had grabbed his arm and tugged him away. "Come dance with me."

He didn't have time to object as he was dragged out into the centre of the room. Miharu chuckled after them, turning back to Xiaoyu, who was nursing a drink in her hands absentmindedly. The auburn-haired girl, carefully put her arms around her shoulders.

"This isn't like you, Xiao," she said softly, resting her cheek against hers. The other girl gave a small shrug. "You can't be still thinking about your grandpa?"

"No… It's not that… It's just…" She blinked teary eyes. "I was thinking, just a month or so ago, Mishima-sama was here. It seems so sad that it had to end up like this. I feel so much more on the outside now then I ever have. I used to live at the Mishima estate. I knew about a lot of things, and well, now I just don't know. I get a creeping feeling in my stomach."

Miharu continued to hug her friend silently. Xiaoyu mourned for such an evil man where everyone else would gladly spit on his grave. She said nothing, so she wouldn't upset her friend further.

Another pair of arms slipped around the pair. Large strong arms that warmly pressed them all into a tight hug.

"Is this a private party or can anyone get in on the action?" A distinctive British accent whispered to the pair.

Xiaoyu's eyes lit up as she pulled away, turning to beam happily at Steve. All the sadness that had once been had evaporated in a mere second. Miharu stepped away from the man, smiling a long with her friend.

The Chinese girl flung herself into his arms, nearly spilling her drink all over him. "You're here! You're here!" She squeaked with excitement.

"Surprised?" He drew her tightly to him, stroking his hand through her soft raven hair.

"I haven't spoken to you in a while. I was really starting to miss you." She buried her face happily into his cologne scented skin, nuzzling blissfully between the open flaps of his shirt.

He placed a finger under her chin and rose her face to look up at his. "Will a pretty girl like you dance with a guy like me?"

"Would I ever!" The drink now forgotten and forced into Miharu's care, Xiaoyu clasped her hands around his and escorted him over to the dance floor. Steve turned and grinned at Miharu, who was chuckling to herself. She was glad Xiaoyu had brightened up. There was no need for a moody girl at this celebration. Feeling the need to remain positively, she set the glass aside and went off to properly search for Jin.

Anna had found her way to the champagne and slowly trailed the room, sipping away at a brimming glass as she watched the couples in the centre of the room artfully waltz around and around. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous at their happiness.

She was stopped in her tracks as the huge form of Ganryu turned her way, starting to heave through a crowd of people towards her direction. Since he couldn't get to dance with 'his' Julia, he'd set his sights instead on the redheaded beauty.

She blanched inwardly, finding her exits blocked as the throng of people began to tighten. His approached was swift, the gap between them closing. She felt like a ant about to be stomped by an elephant.

Just then, a hand tugged her through a crowd of people, saving her from Ganryu.

She turned and went rigid. Lee smiled at her, his dark eyes glimmering with veneration. Her heart pounded in her chest and was almost loud enough to echo inside her ears. If she'd been weaker, she'd have melted into his touch, but she kept herself composed, thought couldn't draw the power to form any words.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He purred, running his hand up and down her peachy arm tenderly. "I'm graced by your beauty once more." Leaning down to her, he whispered against her lips, "I've missed you."

She shuddered involuntarily.

"Dance?" She looked startled, but nodded profusely. Smiling, he took her hand and carefully escorted her towards the dance floor. Their eyes never left each other.

Julia held herself close to Lei, resting her head against his chest. She noticed the newcomers onto the dance floor and smiled to herself. Past Anna's shoulder, Nina stood glaring at her. Julia couldn't believe the elder sister hadn't found someone to dance with by now, she was an astounding beauty after all. Though, it didn't seem her type of thing. If she wasn't going to push herself that way, it didn't really give her the right to be scornful at her sister for taking the initiative.

Across the other side of the room, Miharu was still searching for beau. The party was well and truly started now, and she was having her doubts that he was going to turn up.

'He wouldn't just not come without telling me,' she told herself. 'I probably just can't see him yet.'

She became rather lost amongst the moving crowd. Being rather small, she couldn't really see over the mountainous hordes of fighters. She was beginning to feel dejected, wondering if she'd spend the evening wandering around like a lost puppy.

Managing to disconnect herself from the crowd, she found herself standing haphazardly on the dance floor as couples moved around unbeknownst to her presence. Awkwardly, she began to step backwards in retreat, that was until a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

A cold chill ran straight up her spine. She slowly turned to see the owner of the hand and almost turned to stone with fear.

Kazuya Mishima smiled down at her. What he called smiling was always so inherently evil, and she could almost feel her legs turning to jelly beneath her.

"Miharu Hirano, you're looking well," he said smoothly.

'Oh God, he's going to kill me,' her mind was screaming. Her body remained as close to calm as she possibly could. Though this 'calm' had her gulping down a heavy lump in her throat. She wondered how much longer she would actually look 'well'. The colour had started to drain from her face.

"Thank you," she replied quietly.

"You seem a bit lonely tonight," he commented, indicating to her position within the midst of dancers.

"Oh, uh, I'm waiting for someone…" She trailed off, wringing her hands together nervously.

"I suppose that certain someone wouldn't minded if I asked you to dance while you're waiting…"

He offered his hand and she stared at it as if it were of an offering of death on a plate. How could she dance with this man? He was the father of her boyfriend, and they weren't exactly playing happy families. Also, this was the man who'd beat her around like a punching bag at the last tournament, as well as having the audacity to near enough stalk her.

But she was too scared to say no.

Still choking on her own fear, her hand timidly came to rest in his and he led them further into the flock of dancers. Right in the middle of the dance floor, he pulled her close to him, slipping a hand around to rest on the base of her back and raising the other hand out to the side.

With the next beat of the music, he guided her in, and she was twirled along with the music as he led the dance. She was very surprised that he actually knew how.

She didn't allow herself at any point to look up into his deep, dark eyes. She was already scared enough as it was without having to face up into those foreboding orbs. Her heart was beating so fast inside her chest, she thought it might actually explode. It had her wondering if he could feel her heart race pressed so close?

"I have to admit, I'm surprised to see you here again," he said casually, "After the last tournament I thought you'd have understood how dangerous it is. A delicate young woman like you shouldn't be getting yourself hurt."

She bit her lip, staring down at their moving feet. "I…" Her breath caught in her throat as his hand at her back seemed to lower slightly, so very close to her rear. She gulped again, trying to focus. "… You see, I'm… Not in the tournament. I have no need to be… I learned enough from last time that I wouldn't stand a chance against a lot of the fighters here…" Bravely, she looked up to meet his eyes, almost shaking. The dancing prevented signs of that. "… Xiaoyu brought me a ticket. I'm here for no special reason really."

Quickly, she looked away again as he smiled down over her, carefully running his hand up and down the base of her back. The material was diaphanous, so delicate just like she, and could be easily damaged. Torn, ravaged. Gone in an instant.

This girl, good natured and loving, was just like a dearly departed woman he once knew.

'Jun…'

He remembered his fight with Miharu. He'd almost killed her that day, but it was a ghostly image of the deceased woman that stopped him. Did her blessings fall upon this girl? Was there something great planned for her?

The moment was snatched away from him as a hand grabbed Miharu's arm and pulled her sharply away from him. He didn't fight to keep her, simply let her dainty form slip away from him to fall into the arms of her lover.

Jin's eyes were furious. No, that was too light for how he was feeling. He bore through his father with such hate that the air around them was almost scolding hot with emotion.

People were looking in their direction seeing what the problem was. A few ignored while others were generally intrigued, wondering if a fight was going to break out.

Steve and Xiaoyu had stopped dead, watching the very rigid scene. The former was very quiet, eyeing Kazuya with suspicion, while Xiaoyu was looking between Jin and Miharu with uncertainty. The look on the young man's face was fearsome.

'Miharu…' She hoped her friend wasn't stepping into the crossfire of some family feud. Deep down she wished the two men could get along, especially now for Miharu's sake.

Jin gripped tightly to Miharu who was pressed into his arms. She was still blinking with surprise at his unexpected appearance. It was relieving but yet at the same time frightening. His face was a morbid painting of all his dark emotions; his rage was silent, waiting to boil over from just beneath his skin. Her words wouldn't be able to calm his temper. It was all up to him to quell his own wrath.

She simply said nothing and just clung to him obediently.

Father and son just stared at each other. The former calmly, and in a sense, pleasantly, while the latter was purely angry.

_'Stay away from her…'_ Kazuya heard echoing in the back of his head. He raised a sharp brow at the boy. Interesting how far his powers went when provoked.

Jin turned away without truly saying anything, dragging Miharu behind him, who was forced to keep up with his hurried pace. She quickly glanced back at Kazuya, who remained in his place, the same expression as before, though when meeting Miharu's eyes he smiled at her.

She didn't know how to look. For some reason she went with remotely apologetic. He hadn't done anything wrong after all.

The dance continued on, and the remaining Mishima was lost amongst the people.

The two youths walked to the edge of the room just before the main hallway. Jin turned around, grabbing her by the shoulders. She jumped with surprise, cowering under fierce brown eyes.

"What were you doing?" He demanded, almost shaking her.

"I was, uh, just dancing…" She weakly replied.

"DANCING?" The words were almost shrieked in disbelieve. "With HIM of all people!"

"I was just waiting for you. I wasn't doing anything wrong!" She defended, trying to pull away from his tight grasp. But he refused to release her, his fingers tightening enough to make her flinch.

"That man is evil! Don't you remember what nearly happened to you at the last tournament? You nearly DIED!" Her head bowed, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. "Just stay away from him! He can't be trusted!"

"I just couldn't say no!" She shouted back, close to sobbing. "I was afraid!"

A wave of calmness slowly began to wash over him and he relinquished his hold, instead, carefully pulling her into a hug. "I worry so much about you, Miharu. And just having that man around you makes me feel sick. Forgive me for shouting."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his crisp white shirt. Every second she got with him was a blessing and she hated to see him so agitated. She inwardly promised to do her best to make him happy.

From behind him, Jin suddenly felt a strange pulse. Sharp and distinctive - an elegant spark that seem to snuff out his anger completely. Casting a glance over his shoulder, a girl came into sight. She was clad in an almost see-through olive chemise, flowing down from the back to her ankles atop a black mini-skirt - the outfit very complementary to her thin, athletic frame.

Asuka, oblivious to his stares, made her way through, looking around for anyone she knew. Noticing Lei exiting the dance floor, she began to make her way over to him.

Power - that's what he'd felt. Something very sweet and refined. It felt familiar somehow.

He watched her as she past, lost deep in thought.

Miharu looked up, noticing he had gone quiet. Seeing his distraction, she followed his line of sight to Asuka who was waving at Lei, who in turn waved back. A pretty young woman with short chestnut hair and almond eyes, someone she couldn't help but feel jealous of. Jin was very much checking her out.

She scowled, gripping handfuls of his shirt tightly in her hands. Envy had certainly got the better of her.

* * *

**A/N: Miharu is jealous of Asuka! If only she knew the connection between her and Jin! Things are starting to stir between a few of the characters. Some characters will have distinctive roles come later in the story!**

**In the next chapter, Miharu Vs. Yoku - the roleof Lady Aoi is up for grabs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hearts Everlasting**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: This chapter is shorter then I originally planned and some stuff I was going to put in has been moved back to the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this anyway!**

**Chapter 5**

The night was cruel, the heat heavy in the air. The humidity was almost unbearable as Jin tossed and turned beneath flimsy sheets. A sharp pain seared through his chest and he snapped awake, doubling over. He curled up, hands clawing against his own torso, trying to cease the pain. The pain raged inside him like a storm, taking his breath away. He couldn't even scream.

Deep inside him, a little voice was laughing. It was an echo so distant, down in the far depths of his soul.

The pain subsided and he was left feeling numb. He rolled up and sat on the edge of his bed, sighing as he mopped the sweat from his brow with complimentary tissues from the bedside cabinet.

His eyes fell upon the thermometer on the wall. It was just over ten degrees centigrade. It was a cold night, and yet he was boiling hot. He felt like the physical manifestation of molten lava.

He shook his head, trying to figure out what to do. Things couldn't go on the way they were.

They'd only get worse.

* * *

The school theatre was packed. Numerous students had taken interest in the audition for 'Lady Aoi', just for a place in the esteemed spotlight of the prestigious 'Golden Swan' company. Those who'd wanted to audition or offer their help to the lighting, sound and music departments had been allowed to take afternoon lessons off.

It was a bustle, students coming to and fro from their trials - some faces were a light with glee, while others seemed awkward and disappointed.

Miharu had taken up a chair just behind stage, now near the front of the queue. She was blatantly ignoring the dagger-like stares from Yoku behind her, putting all her attention into the neatly marked script pages that had been handed out. She kept reading over and over a set of lines meant for the lead character of Lady Aoi.

Rubi peered over her shoulder. "So, you're really going for it?" She whispered, smiling supportively. Miharu nodded. "That's great. I think you'll be perfect."

"Thank you."

Miharu gave a small wave over to Mika and Yumi, who were being guided off stage, having applied each for the musician and singing parts. They both gave thumbs up to Miharu.

"Next up, Hirano Miharu." Director Shigeru Shinjukai of the 'Golden Swan', called out. The young woman stepped out onto the stage under the scrutiny of the gangly man, who adjusted his thick spectacles as he observed her composed form. Rubbing a hand back over his slick gelled hair, he leaned back in his seat. "Which part will you be auditioning for?"

"Lady Aoi."

Yoku could be heard coughing behind her hand, giving Miharu a haughty glance.

"Quiet behind stage!" One of the teachers bellowed.

Miharu, on order, thumbed through her pages of script to the right place she was to read from. She carefully cleared her throat, staring out straight forward into the theatre. The rows of empty seats ascending upwards became her main focus, and not that of the director and his many compatriots.

"Alright, Miss Hirano. Lets she what you've got."

* * *

They weren't skimping in the auditions. They were touching on everything. From sound to motion to image. After reading certain lines from the script, they were then gathered into groups and taught a few verses of one of the songs in the production. They sung as a group, then each individually were to sing on their own the same song.

Miharu had always been quite good at singing, though didn't like the attention. She was much better then Yoku by far, whose twittering high pitched voice seemed to suck the life out of the lyrics. Though, she had one up on the dancing. Miharu danced in clubs, but then again she made it all up along with the beat. Yoku had practice from expensive dance schools.

It had become somewhat of a competition between them now. The reading of the lines had been equal, and the last thing now was to see whose face fit the profile better. They, and a whole horde of others, were ushered into the dressing rooms and sat down in front of the long wall mirrors, left to the devices of the professional make up artists.

She sat up straight obediently for the young man dabbing the make up onto her face. He was very intricate with detail and how hard to press on certain areas of the face. The whole while, as she sat rigid, her mind drifted thoughtfully away.

She thought of Jin. She thought of him and felt her heart begin to ache with passion.

His attention was drifting, heart closing up. There were just things in his life he just didn't wish to share with her, no matter how intimate they were suppose to be. These metaphysical obstacles were tormenting her. She couldn't see them to push them aside to try and reach out to him to tend to his inner pain. He was hurt, it was true; she could see it in his eyes, even when he smiled at her.

After the ceremony gathering, they hadn't really spoken much. He'd been angry about her dancing with Kazuya, though he'd been forgiving, there was still something deep down that had bugged him about the situation. She knew he was thinking that his own father was up to something, as she was thinking to, though she'd end up being caught on the bitter end of jealousy when she's looked upon that girl that Jin had caught in his line of sight.

'Wow… I really didn't think I'd have to act like some jealous prissy girl…' She'd remembered being a little iffy with Jin afterwards, but had carried on enjoying herself and clinging to him protectively. He probably didn't notice that she was treating him like branded property.

She inwardly discarded the thoughts, seeing her new image forming. Her eyes widened as her now paled face, near white with the base make up, glowed divinely. The touch of pink on the eyes and rouge on the lips, it all seemed so perfect. Her face, had reached a state of perfection.

The make up artist flicked a brush to her cheeks, leaving a faint hint of shimmering fuchsia as the finishing touches.

"There you go," he said. "Don't you look beautiful!"

"… Yeah…" She whispered, a little speechless to what to say.

She wanted to touch it, but refrained very quickly. She'd ruin all his hard work.

He turned the chair around, stepped back with a Polaroid camera and snapped a couple of shots.

"You have to join the others on stage now," he informed her.

Most of the other girls in make up had already finished and gone up. She quickly went to join them.

She was startled at how amazing everyone looked. Some even had their hair done too, though Miharu herself with her short locks had had hers left as it was. She joined the line, catching Yoku's sneer. Miharu hated to admit it, but her rival did look astounding. High cheek bones defined to the utmost and lips pert and pouting.

'You can't change a person by changing their image.' The auburn haired girl giggled to herself.

"Stand straight, eyes forward," the director shouted to the line of girls. When they'd complied, all as very statue-like, he walked up onto the stage and got a closer look at them. One by one, he stared, taking in each face and how the make up defined them.

He finally came to Miharu, his small dark eyes blinking at her as he procured himself a good mental picture of her dressed features and his ideal for Lady Aoi. He had a few in mind to fit the role. He made a positive sound and went to the next three girls before the line ended.

Miharu let out a sigh of relief, now clenching her hands tightly together in hope a good role was coming her way.

They were quickly ushered away to wash their faces, and they took a break, given orange juice by the participating canteen staff getting paid overtime to hang around to pass around refreshments during the audition.

A few more people did script readings and songs, and then the director and his convoy went into deliberation in the far corner of the room, sipping coffee and eating pre-packaged sandwiches.

Mika found her way to Miharu. Their other friends were caught up in other things, leaving the two to whisper in wonder by themselves.

"I hope I was good enough." Miharu wrung her hands nervously.

"It would be a slap in the face if Yoku got the Lady Aoi role." They both glanced over to the girl, who was bragging around to a group of girls as if she'd already landed the role herself.

Miharu leant back against the canvas covered wall. "She was good, I have to admit. Her singing was off, but she had most of the advantages…"

Mika slung her arms around her friend. "Listen to me," she said firmly, giving her a little shake. "You were just as good, even BETTER! Don't let Yoku make you think less of your abilities. Never, you got that?"

"Yeah, I hear you." She smiled in response.

"Good."

"Alright," the director called out. "That's it for today. We shall spend the next few days reviewing your profiles personally and seeing who shall fit the roles. Until then, have patience. We shall get back to you soon."

* * *

Four days later, a bulletin went up on the front entrance notice board, divulging the roles and their actors for 'Lady Aoi'.

Miharu rushed forward to join the horde of students crammed in front of the board. She pried her way desperately through to see where her name landed on the sheet. She finally came to the front, and stared up at the almost 'foreboding' piece of paper.

She froze, staring wide eyed at the cast list.

* * *

"Jin? JIN!"

The young man turned as Xiaoyu came running up beside him, all smiles and giddiness. He'd tried to somewhat hide to one side of the school gate, just aside one of the tall iron posts, though it was kind of a poor attempt to dip into the shadows, hood up around his face. Amongst the navy sweater and tartan clad students, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

Trying to be obscure had just made him even more noticeable.

"I knew it was you!" She chirped, patting his arm affectionately. "You can't hide very well, can you?"

He just shrugged in response.

"Waiting for Miharu, eh?" She correctly enquired. He nodded soundlessly. The Chinese girl pointed back over her shoulder. "She'll be out in a moment. They've just put up the cast list for Lady Aoi on the notice board."

"Oh…" He briefly remembered her mentioning it. At the time it had been one of the many times he'd not really been paying attention. He felt kind of bad now, that he was becoming so self absorbed and not paying attention to his girlfriend and her current activities.

Xiaoyu turned as she noticed a flicker of auburn out of the corner of her eye. Miharu approached, very stiffly. She held her breath, not quite knowing what to say to the pale faced girl before her. Her demure was very disturbing - it didn't seem to be good at all.

"Uh, Miharu?" Xiaoyu reached a hand out to the girl, but she stopped within a length of her. "Are you alright?"

A pause. A very long pause.

Her face twitched. She blinked, then with a sharp inhale, she screamed. The sound wasn't unpleasant, not what Xiaoyu had expected. Even Jin jumped when she started. Miharu's face lit up, cheeks flushed with pink.

She leapt right into Xiaoyu's arms, hugging her tightly as she squealed with laughter.

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" She twittered with excitement, bouncing up and down. "I GOT THE PART OF LADY AOI!"

Xiaoyu began to share in her friend's glory, spinning her around proudly. "YAY! WAY TO GO, MIHARU!" She popped her down, clasping her hands between her own. "The way you looked a minute ago, I thought you'd been landed with 'Tree No.7' or something even more lame!"

"I was shocked. I almost couldn't believe they'd picked me! ME!" Miharu blinked, finally noticing Jin standing there. He was smiling. He animated spectacle had given him a sense of happiness. Immediately, she flung herself at him, clinging to him once again beaming. "Isn't it great! I got the lead role! I've done something right for once!"

"I'm proud of you," he pet her hair softly. "You deserve the part."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispered, burying her face into his soft jacket. His being there made it all ten times better. Every moment was sentimental. Every piece of happiness worth getting excited over.

In the distance, fuming in the school entrance was Yoku. She rushed after the drama teacher, Madame Tanaka.

"I don't understand! Miharu! Why HER!" She furiously questioned. "I was much more suited for that role."

"It was up to the director and his committee, Yoku," the teacher explained. "I read their notes and I whole heartedly agreed with their decision for the roles."

Yoku stormed in front of Madame Tanaka, stopping her dead in her tracks. "I want to know WHY I was denied the role?"

She walked around her. "They considered you but found that your presence was too domineering for a soft character as Lady Aoi. You were too forward and too aggressive with your physical and vocal performance."

Yoku froze, blanching at her words. She turned around, shouting to the retreating woman. "I am talented! They must be blind if they can't see that!"

* * *

Much later that afternoon, Miharu was heading back home out of town. She, Xiaoyu and Jin had gone out for milkshakes. Well, she and Xiaoyu had milkshakes, Jin just had a coffee. It was a sort of celebration for her successful acquisition of the lead role. It had been nice to sit and have a good conversation with her best friend and boyfriend. Xiaoyu didn't seem to have an ill feelings remaining about Miharu dating Jin, it only made her think about it when she'd kissed him when they'd gone to get their drinks and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Xiaoyu looking a little awkward, maybe even sad and lonely.

She was probably pining for Steve.

Xiaoyu had to get back home to put dinner on for her grandfather (reluctantly) and had left before them, and Jin had parted ways with her when he'd headed back towards his hotel when they both started to head back. She insisted she'd be fine walking home alone and she left him watching her back from the crossing.

She was giddy, thinking back to the very second she found out she was going to be Lady Aoi. It delighted her more that Yoku had ended up as Lady Rokujo, the dubbed 'baddie' of the play. She suited the role very well, she thought.

So caught up in thought, she didn't notice the motorcycle that pulled up in along side her.

"Oy!" The call pulled her from thought, and she turned, with disgusted recognition to see Hwoarang leaning on the handlebars, smiling at her in his usual cocky way.

She vied to just walk on, turning away sharply. "Goodbye." She announced as she proceeded on, a little more speed to her pace.

"Hey!" He rode up beside her, keeping at her level of speed, which for him was proving quite difficult. "It's rude to just walk away when someone is talking to you."

"I'm not wasting my time getting caught up in a conversation with you," she firmly told him, eyes forward. "All you're going to do is either insult me or try to wind me up."

"That's not fair. You don't even know what I was going to say."

She abruptly stopped, not going to let him upset her. He was intimidating, admittedly. Staring him in the eyes didn't help her nerves but she did so anyway, pouting. "Well?"

He chuckled. "Well what?"

"What did you want to say to me?" She demanded almost shouting.

He leant towards her, beckoning her in. She narrowed her eyes and moved forward.

He rose a hand to the side of his mouth as she came in very close to him. "Nice ass," he hissed above a whisper. And he slapped her across the derriere.

She stepped back, gob smacked. He laughed hard at her expression of surprise and her beet red cheeks.

"You pervert!" She roared and quickly ran off, not looking back.

"Kazama is a lucky bastard! You're cute when you're pissed!" He called after her.

She plugged her ears. She didn't get why he was bugging her. One of these days she'd find out straight out what he wanted.

* * *

**A/N: Not much happened in this chapter, thougt I do plan to have a lot more going on in the next with an array of characters!**

**In the next chapter, Anna, Kazuya, Asuka... things are becoming a lot more interesting. And the matches are beginning...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hearts Everlasting**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Finally got up the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_  
_

**Chapter 6**

The bathroom door creaked a jar as Anna slipped through into the bedroom.

Her glamorous hotel room was in a bit of disarray. Corner to corner the tools of her glam, though it was to be expected. It was hard to be beautiful all the time.

Her clothes were a mess scattered from the bed to the floor, afar from the suitcase they once resided. Not that she considered the jumble as any big problem. She wasn't a neat person by nature, a perfectionist on her figure but for anything else around, she usually ended up leaving some sort of disorder needing cleaning up. If she'd been thinking about it, she'd have been chuckling ironically.

Her hand went to her towel wrapped hair and with the flick of her wrist, auburn locks spilled freely. She took up the end of the bed, reaching for a comb amidst the mess on her bed.

The television played mindlessly in the background, a garble of meaninglessness in a news report that had been dragging on for an hour. Though, Anna's attention was on a sheet entitled 'Preliminaries'.

Aside her name was a random man's, not one she'd recognised before thought it was now crossed off in a dramatic scribble. Her victory bland for his inability. She felt a little cheated that she didn't sport a bruise to signify the match ever happened. She shrugged. She'd won, he'd lost. What was done was done.

Hair neat, she tossed aside her comb and stood, letting the bathrobe flutter down to her feet. She retrieved a dress hanging on the front of the wardrobe, a interesting little number in crimson and ivory. Like ribbons entwined on a soft silk mesh, covering parts with an exceptional amount of flesh still showing. Though it was so artistically done that nobody could really call it slutty.

She hoped Lee would see her in this. Blushing, she sat back down again, applying her make up from a mountainous pile of cosmetic accessories. She wanted to look her best after all - a little colouring up never hurt. Pink blush here, ruby lipstick there. Glittery eye shadow glittering above ocean coloured eyes, admiring her own peachy beauty touched up heavenly. No, he couldn't ignore her. She wouldn't let him.

The thoughts of love outweighed the resentment of her sister. She'd push her out of her thoughts for now. It was a waste of effort brooding over the snide blonde. She'd face her, in or out of the tournament and prove that the younger Williams was more than her sister could ever be.

'You're a waste of time, Nina. Why I always end up chasing your shadow, I'll never know!'

Picking up her Gucci purse, she strode purposefully out of her hotel room. Now, the fun began. A smile on her bright lips, she headed for the elevator.

'Where to first?' She tapped the button indicating down. It lit up yellow, blinking out when she heard a ping as the elevator came to her floor. He chrome doors slid smoothly open and she stepped in, blindly thinking of what she wanted to do with herself. When inside, she actually came to acknowledge the other person there.

She jumped slightly in surprise. Kazuya just stared at her impassively.

"Well, well," she said silkily. "What a surprise. Makes me feel very nostalgic seeing you again." He didn't say anything in response, just silently huffed. She chuckled. "Yes, a real surprise… I thought you'd be running this company since old man Heihachi is gone?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "It's my given right. I should be in control."

"Well, why… ?"

"Someone else has taken over. I wish I could figure out who."

Anna was surprised. Even he didn't know who was in control of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

The elevator fell silent, and she placed her back to the cold glass panel behind. 'Curious…' She thought to herself.

Just then, the elevator stopped again, and in stepped a girl, tossing her head slightly to flick back deep brown locks. She turned away from the two, rubbed her hands on her sky blue pvc shorts and waited silently.

Anna gave her one glance then went to admiring her nails, re-painted in sugar pink that morning. Kazuya, however, paused as his eyes rested on the girl's back.

Something was tugging at him metaphysically. A soft invisible hand that caressed across his scarred skin in such a welcoming aura. He held his breath as he felt his body begin to relax into the warmth that was surrounding him. This was somehow familiar to him. But how though?

A loud ping indicated the elevator coming down to the last floor. The doors opened and the three each in turn stepped out. Asuka left promptly first, crossing into the busy lobby swiftly. Anna was second, turning at the right time to spy Lee heading towards the restaurant. She was about to buck up the strength to call him when his eyes glanced towards her direction. Almost a 'hello', until his eyes went past her to Kazuya crossing behind.

The Chinese man bore his dark eyes into his brother, all hate and bitterness. Kazuya didn't even notice as he passed on through the lobby.

Anna cringed. It didn't seem the best time to try and engage with the silver-haired man and passed through, deciding instead to stroll around town while she had the free time.

As Asuka reached the main doors, she stopped and turned back, spotting Kazuya stopping at the front desk as the young receptionist addressed him concerning a letter which she kept waving at him. 'Preliminaries' she kept chirping but he didn't seem interested.

She frowned in the direction of him.

'Such a dark feeling. So strange…' she registered, the cold chill in her spine finally dissipating. She'd thought it was just her, but something in her gut pointed all the metaphysical signs at him. She shook her head, stepping out into the busy city streets.

With a mighty kick, Xiaoyu lifted her opponent clean off her feet. The girl, younger than she, flipped over in the air and landed face first in the sandy dirt. She tried to lift herself back up, but her arms gave up and she flopped, groaning a muffled resignation.

o

"YOUR WINNER!" A voice announced overhead. "LING XIAOYU!"

The Chinese girl hopped around and waved to the spectators on the makeshift stand in the underground pit. The rowdy crowd roared with enthusiasm. Two girls in the centre of the throng had caught Xiaoyu's attention and she waved more excitedly at them.

Miharu and Julia cheered for her, the latter putting her fingers to her mouth and adding a whistle for good measure.

"Way to go, way to go!" Miharu cupped her mouth, not expecting her friend to hear, but did it for the hell of it. Xiaoyu just nodded towards her, before departing into the locker rooms.

Announcements began calling up through the sound system for the next scheduled matches, thought Miharu and Julia weren't sticking around for them. They pushed their way out through the crowd. It was a struggle since people didn't have the decency to make room for them. Too caught up in their own worlds and feeling threatened when they were shoved aside. They ignored the complaints and exited the stands, heading in the side entrance to the locker room. Julia had flashed a pass to the security there, and Miharu showed her own temporary one that Xiaoyu had wrangled for her. She was thankful to have such a thoughtful friend to get her the goodies.

They waited in the corridor for fifteen minutes until Xiaoyu emerged, showered and changed. Her hair was pulled tightly into a ponytail, still damp thought not that she worried about it. She swung her duffle bag backwards as forwards as she practically skipped towards the pair ecstatically.

She dropped the bag as she flung her arms around Miharu, squeezing her tightly.

"Thanks for waiting!" She chirped, nearly lifting Miharu off the floor with her happiness. Her friend couldn't help but giggle.

"Great job out there! You kicked some serious ass!" When Xiaoyu parted the hug, she high-fived with Julia. The older girl nudged her shoulder. "You've gotten better. She really didn't stand a chance."

"Give her credit for trying though," Miharu said with a shrug. She turned as one of the locker room doors opened just up the corridor. Jin emerged, decked out in his combat attire. She almost swooned at the sight of him. The black and white gi minus the top, leaving his chest exposed.

Olive skin lightly sweaty, abs chiselled as if cut from stone…

"Uh, Miharu?"

She jumped when Xiaoyu spoke. Her lips were slightly wet and she quickly wiped them with her sleeve. Had she been drooling! She cursed him for doing this to her, but aside, she was beaming as he approached her.

She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck. If you want to meet up later, give me a call! I'll be routing for you from afar!"

"Knock their block off!" Xiaoyu enthused pumping her fist into the air.

He nodded the Chinese girl, then turned, squeezing Miharu's shoulder. "Later then."

"Yeah! Bye!" She watched him leave, feeling herself going all gooey over him. She was so happy… so happy she worried…

Julia hooked Miharu's arm. "Time for coffee I think."

Xiaoyu hooked the other. "Coffee and cake!"

"I guess that's settled then."

No arguing when two top fighters had her at their mercy. Well, the worst she'd get were sour faces.

o

It was a sweet little café in the city centre. A bus ride away. It was worth the lunch hour traffic to get there. Xiaoyu brought double orders of cake, eating like a starving girl. Between bites she garbled on about how fighting made her hungry. Though eating practically a whole cake seemed a bit much, since the girl admitted the having a large rice and sweet bean breakfast.

Miharu was famished enough to get a cheese and ham bagel, while Julia just got the large coffee refill, having nearly two cups before more of their company arrived. Lei and Steve came to join them, both having been preoccupied that morning with other business. Steve with his private research into the Zaibatsu and Lei with his Interpol work. They'd had their matches the day before and had the afternoon free to meet up.

It just happened that Anna had strolled into the café around the time they had. A very big coincidence, but all the same, she was happy to be welcomed to the table. They were a decent company, and she was interested to hear what they talked about.

Xiaoyu eyed noticed someone carrying off an apple pancake and she began to pout. Steve noticed and chuckled. He gave a motion towards the pancake she'd just seen and she nodded. He smiled and got up, going to get one for her.

"How can you eat all of that sweet stuff and not feel sick?" Lei questioned.

"It's a talent!" She exclaimed.

Julia leaned into him. "You stuff your face at every given opportunity." Lei paused and then laughed nervously. He'd been caught out.

"When is your next rehearsal for Lady Aoi?" Xiaoyu had slowed in her cake gorging and focused on slurping her coffee as she turned to Miharu.

The Japanese girl set her cup down. "Monday. Gives me two days to learn some lines for the first scene."

"Lady Aoi?" Anna inquired with intrigue.

"Yeah, the play that's being sponsored at our school," she explained.

"Sponsored, by a big name company?"

Miharu nodded. "The Golden Swan."

"Some up and coming director from the west is doing some filming in Germany. He was over here because he was doing some research for a future project and he heard about me… and my sister." A slight pause and scowl before she continued. "He'd heard through the tournament about out feud and came to me, calling us an inspiration. He wants me and her to be in his movie. To fly out to Germany for a big price."

"Sounds exciting!" Miharu poured over. "Are you going to do it?"

"Maybe…" She admired her pristine nails. "If I can find a few slots in my diary."

"I wish I had the talent to do more than I can," the girl admitted. "I mean, I'm lucky to get the part of Lady Aoi. I like acting, though I don't think I could make anything of it."

"Oh so negative!" Anna said with a gentle voice. "You'll never get anywhere if you THINK you can't." She pointed to her head. "In here, you have to be sure." And then to her heart. "And in here, you have to want and believe. Drive those wants through you until that's all that compels you."

Miharu blinked, a little gob smacked. Anna chuckled at the girl's expression.

"I guess I am sounding a little silly. Like some sort of mystic or something."

"I think you're very wise," she assured.

"No, hardly. If I were wise, I'd have led a much better life than I have." She sighed, then straightened up forcing a smile. "But anyway, the past is set and all I can do is walk ever onwards. I think an acting career might be good for me. Something to focus on rather than my anger."

She didn't ask the Irish woman what she meant about her anger. Before she could even say anything else, someone behind her smashed a cup and a ruckus started. Miharu shook her head, drinking her coffee with annoyance until the waitresses and the two customers griping with each other parted company and their was some calm once more.

Steve returned with Xiaoyu's pancake and his own large cappuccino. "Do people have to get pissed off about everything. Geez." He set the plate down, which the young girl tucked into wholeheartedly now her cake was downed. He just shook his head smiling down at her.

"Oh!" Xiaoyu turned her focus away from food to the group, waving her fork around for attention. "How about we go out one evening? There are always some good things happening in town when the tournament comes around."

"Last year me and a few guys had an all-nighter when the tournament started," Steve put in. "I think it would be a worthy tradition to keep up."

"I dunno…" Julia didn't seem to take to the idea. She didn't want to be too tired in case she had a fight coming up. She needed her time to train and research for the reforestation program. She didn't want to be stuck in bed. Looking over at Lei, she blushed. Not that it seemed to bad if a certain someone was around.

"It's worth a challenge!" Xiaoyu inspired. "I'm in!"

"I'll come." Miharu piped up. She excused herself to go to the loo, but before she did, turned to Anna. "And you?"

"Oh me?" She shrugged. "If everyone is alright with that?"

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Steve said.

Miharu beamed and left the table.

"Alright then, I'll come."

"Hmm, I guess it's not a bad idea," Julia thought aloud. "I'll go with the flow."

"I don't think I'm up for it." Lei shook his hands in refusal. "I'm too old to be staying up all night partying."

"I think it would do you some good to blow off some steam," the Native girl recommended. "You've been working too hard these days. One long night of fun isn't going to take years off your life. It might just give you them back!" She took a sip of her coffee. "And besides, if I'm going, you're going."

"Yes, m'am," he saluted. She punched him in the arm. "Ow! Quit the violence. Hey… Maybe Asuka would like to come." Julia frowned at him. "Hey, she isn't making friends very well. I think it would be a good opportunity for her to get talking to people. She's been having a tough time. I think this is the kind of thing she needs."

"That's a good idea!" Xiaoyu agreed. "Whoever sees her first can ask her, eh?"

Miharu returned, and just as she sat down her phone began to ring. She glanced at her watch as she reached into her purse.

'Wow, time flies…' She answered. It was Jin. He'd finished his match twenty minutes ago. He'd won of course.

"Congratulations! Will you meet me in town?"

"Okay, where at?"

"Uh, how about the International food court in the city centre. They've just set up today. I want to try some Blancmange."

"Okay, I'll be there in twenty five minutes."

"See you, bye!" They both hung up.

"Food court, you say?" Xiaoyu's eyes were bright and round, glittering as many different foods pictured themselves inside her head.

Miharu slapped her forehead. "You can't be hungry still?"

"I haven't been eating well since my grandfather came to stay. I'm just not hungry after I have to cook everything he wants." She jumped to her feet. "I'll go with you. Anyone else coming?"

"I'm calling it a day and going back to the hotel. I'm pretty tired," Lei declined.

Julia clung to his arm. "I'm with him."

Steve gave his little firecracker a hug. "I'd like to, but I promised to spar with some guys. I think some of them are expecting a wager or two." Xiaoyu pouted sadly. "Sorry. Maybe I'll see you tonight?" She nodded. "Good. It's a date."

o

Around the food court, it was bustling. When Miharu and Xiaoyu arrived, there was little hope they'd actually get any food with all with the tremendous queues building up.

Xiaoyu grabbed her friend's shoulders. "We won't be beaten! We'll get to try some delicacies!"

"You make it sound like a war!" She chuckled in response.

"Well, look at the crowd! It's a dangerous world out there! We'll have to be prepared for anything!" She tugged Miharu into the midst of things. All she could do was sigh and be pulled along, for the second time that day having to push her way through a mob of people to get anywhere.

It was lucky she spotted Jin when she did and hailed him as loud as she could, waving like a mad woman. He moved through the crowd, easily. Nobody dared to get into strop with him, not with his rippling physique. When someone had muscle like Jin, then he definitely wasn't to be trifled with.

"Oh hi, Jin!" Xiaoyu finally noticed him, still searching a path through the river of humanity. She could smell food so close, her sweet tooth ached with want.

Miharu managed to spy a few booth signs over head. She cursed her own shortness, but was quickly cheered up when she saw a French flag painted on a wood board elevated above a stall to her right.

She tugged on Jin's jacket sleeve lightly. "I'm going this way. I think the blancmange is over there!"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay." And followed her. Miharu waved to Xiaoyu, who thumbed over the shoulder to show she was heading to the German stall across the way. The former nodded and they parted to their own delights.

Much later on, they ended up with many food packages sat on a free bench with a few other people crammed on eating. Jin had gone and brought some takeaway Gyudon, not daring enough to try some of the world cuisine on offer.

"It all looked too sweet for me," was his excuse as he tucked into his food.

Miharu just shook her head at him silently and tucked into some blackberry pie.

Xiaoyu stopped scoffing long enough to talk when she remembered the plans. "Hey, Jin! Are you going to come to our all-nighter?"

"Huh?" He set down his chopsticks.

"Steve, and Lei and others are all going to party in the city ALL night long!" She pointed a finger at him. "And you are humbly invited!"

His expression settled into a awkward grimace. "I… don't know. I've never really been the biggest fan of… uh, partying."

Miharu sulked beside him. "Oh, but you must!" Her fingers coiled around his arm as she nudged him with her cheek, trying to nuzzle him into submission. "I want you to be there with me. I don't think I'd be happy knowing your missing the fun."

"I don't want to drag you down if I'm not enjoying myself. It would be better without me." Before he could even raise a chopstick to his mouth, Xiaoyu snatched them from him.

"How cruel!" She scolded. "You put it down before you've even tried it. The night promises to be fun, fun, fun! And Miharu wants to spend some time with you. I think under the circumstances with you keep running off, you owe her some of your time!"

Miharu went stiff. Inwardly she turned herself in knots, not wanting to look at Jin's expression as he slowly turned to her companion.

'She said a bit too much there…' The auburn-haired girl bowed her head shamefully. 'Do I really come off to Xiaoyu this needy for his time?'

Xiaoyu began to laugh. "I guess its up to you two after all to make your own time together. Though, I disagree with you, it would be MUCH better with you there!"

Miharu looked up at Xiaoyu and then to Jin's calm face. He'd not been angry? She was surprised.

A small smile came to his face. "You know, you're right." He looked down at his girlfriend. "I guess I should spend some time with you."

"Oh! Please don't think I'm pressuring you!" Miharu desperately clung to him. "I never wanted to appear that way."

"I guess that was my fault!" Xiaoyu bowed her head in apology.

"No worries." He kissed her forehead, pushing short strands of hair away. "It's okay."

Miharu smiled up at him, brightened with happiness. She flushed and turned to Xiaoyu and the two nodded at each other.

Jin looked ahead into the busy crowd. A silent sigh filled him. For her happiness alone and so that he could revel in her attention for as much time as he could before anything were to happen to him. Her happiness was precious in his hands, needing nurturing. He could push aside darkness for that little light that filled his life. THAT he could do anything for, even if he didn't like partying.

"Oh, and we need to find and ask that Asuka girl to see if she wants to come too." Jin and Miharu looked at Xiaoyu, then to each other and shrugged.

"Whose Asuka?" Jin asked.

"Uh… some girl. Short hair. Very Japanese." She chuckled to herself. "Not the best description."

'Short hair…' Miharu felt some envious part of herself rise. Was it the same girl as the one at the party?

"It's getting really busy now," Jin commented. Both girls turned and looked around and clearly acknowledged that things were getting a little too packed for them to stay sitting there much longer without being sat on.

They moved on, out of the busy food court and more into a lesser swamped part of the shopping district. Before long, Xiaoyu left them alone, resigned to going home and feeding her awaiting grandfather. He wouldn't ever let her get away for long without coming out to stalk her.

"That's family…" She muttered before disappearing.

The pair continued through town, idly strolling the streets chatting, though mostly on Miharu's part. She talked about school and her progressing role as Lady Aoi, enthusiastically getting into the one sided conversation, telling all she could. It was after a while when she turned to ask his opinion of her line reciting when she noticed he'd grown distant, just kind of mumbling a response. She paled at the thought that he'd grown bored with her incessant chit chat and she suddenly stopped, bowing to him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Jin came to an abrupt stop also, back peddling a step to stop beside her.

"No," he admitted softly. "I should be the one saying sorry."

"Are you alright?" She asked, a little worried. He often did this and this was often her only question to try and pry something from him. Of course, the answer she got was what she expected.

"I'm fine, I assure you."

She didn't believe him, but pressing further could have dire consequences on their relationship. Her head dropped, her eyes cast onto her tight clasped hands. The knuckles were stark white. How tense had she suddenly become.

She jumped when his hands rested on hers. His larger ones easily clasped around her own, packaging them into rough warmth. It took her a moment of staring at his sun kissed hands before looking up at his face. The time she'd bided to find the right words that she could try and console him, if she could, with.

"You know, I may or may not have said this many times before. But you know, if you ever want to tell me your worries, I'm here to listen. Don't thing you can't, because I will always be here whenever you need me." She smiled brightly, masking the sadness tightly underneath. "That's what a girlfriend is for, you know?"

He simply nodded, running a hand through her soft auburn locks, gently bring a thumb around to gently caress a cheek. Miharu pressed his hand against her pink-tinted cheek, sighing gently. It was a relaxed sigh. One way or another, if he felt he could, she believed he would come to her. She'd wait however long it took.

Over his shoulder her eyes came to spy a crêpe stall. Eyes widened with excitement and she stepped away, laying a kiss into his palm before she broke the contact.

"I think we both deserve crêpes! My treat!"

He didn't argue and he left her to decide for him which crêpe to get him. She trotted off, excited with her little mission. This left him to stare haplessly at nothing, trying to feel calm and content but was still disturbed by things he couldn't quite understand. Dark thoughts lingered, as his resolved to follow after his girlfriend. All he could think of was the pain that could come between them, yet her smile alone kept them from falling apart. What if he did something to stop her smiling and they started to fall to pieces…

Lost of thought, it was only in the last second that he turned and was ploughed into full on by a young Japanese girl. In a blur, they had both crashed down onto the concrete, her smaller frame smack on top of his. The backpack on her shoulder fell away and spilled the contents next to them.

Cursing loudly, she struggled up, clambering to her feet awkwardly. She rubbed her midsection with a cringe. "Shit, shit, shit…"

He blinked up, first annoyed but then shifting into a strange state of nonchalance. It was that girl, the one he'd felt some presence from at the opening ceremony.

Asuka, realising what she'd done, reached a hand out to the fallen man. "I'm sorry, I'm just in a rush." He accepted her hand and stood. Noticing her fallen belongings, she swore again and dropped to her knees gathering everything back into the canvas pack.

Jin started to help her, stopping suddenly when he noticed a plastic button, the size of a small fist with bold kanji printed on, yellow on red.

'Asuka…'

"Huh?" She looked up.

The words, besides reading them in his head, he must have said them out loud. He suddenly felt quite stupid.

"Your name."

"Very much so." She took the button from him. "A good luck charm. Well, not really. My dad gave it me, saying it would be for luck. It's cheap and tacky, but I like to believe in it."

He nodded in response. Asuka bounded back up to her feet, brushing herself down.

"Sorry to hit and run but I'm late for my match." Glancing at her watch, she swore again over and over for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Hey, you're in the tournament. Know where this place is?" She quickly unfurled a map from her jacket pocket. "I got the general direction but I want to be sure."

He pointed over his shoulder. "It's five minutes that way if you run. Just keep going on and turn right and you'll find a tunnel entrance."

"Oh, thanks! Got to go!"

"Uh, wait! Asuka!" She was a few steps into bounding away before stopping, nearly tripping up in the process. "You know Lei Wulong, right? Some friends and him are asking if you wanted to go out with them to clubs? You should see him about it. Tell him yes or no."

"Oh, uh, okay! Later!" She gave him a half wave before she bolted away down the street. People were forced to jump out of her way at the speed she was going.

He touched the back of his head, finally feeling a throbbing building up. We would have said 'ouch', but felt it was a bit late to react. He had an inkling that Miharu was at his side again when he felt a heavy gaze on him. Turning to look at her, he was surprised to see her peeved expression. She clutched at the crêpes to the extent the middles were starting to ooze out the top.

"What's wrong?" He dared but ask.

"What was all that?" She demanded in a very stiff tone.

"She ran into me. That was all."

"You looked… cosy." He raised an eyebrow at that word. Cosy, in that short amount of time. They hadn't made contact for that long. Did she see the fall? Was the few seconds that Asuka was on top of him that despicable?

He suddenly started to chuckle, a low pleasant sound. Miharu's face screwed up.

"You're… laughing at me? Why?"

"It's strange," he muttered, giving her soft eyes. "To see you this jealous."

She jumped back. Wide eyed, cheeks red. Her lips moved and only garbled stuttering came out in response. In the end, she just started to laugh herself. A nervous titter that erupted into something that sounded slightly insane. It was enough to stop a few people around her and render Jin speechless.

She took his arm, patting his hand as if she were mothering him. "Silly, silly…" She repeated over and over and began to draw him down the street, handing him his crêpe and tucking into her own quite viciously.

'Me jealous! Hah! So silly!' Her brow furrowed though, mind lulling over her reaction and shamefully coming to the realisation how she looked. She was becoming so petty. So clingy.

Miharu never wanted to be like this over anyone.

o

**A/N: Happy times or so it seems. Jealousy or not, not all things are going to sail safely away from disaster no matter how much love exists. The next chapter shows the beginning to the end of the happiness between Jin and Miharu...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hearts Everlasting**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! This chapter is kind of a two parter - the next will be a continuation in respects. Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

So many things to do, so little time. Lee stepped out of his taxi, filing through handfuls of paperwork. Even though he was participating in the tournament far from home, he still had to keep his business running and manage his stocks.

He tossed a few notes to the driver and headed up the steps to the hotel's main entrance, face buried in the paperwork.

Distracted, as he was reaching for the door he careened suddenly into another person. His papers scattered quite dramatically and he cursed loudly, snapping around to the person he'd collided with. His expression softened as he watch Anna effortlessly gathered the loose sheets and offer them back up to him.

"Here, you should be more careful," she told him.

He sighed. "What about you?"

"You ran into ME. I was the helpless victim."

"I don't think you could ever be that," he assured. She rose a brow in response. He just shook his head with a perfect grin. "Well, I should be going. So sad to end our little encounter."

"We should meet again… maybe, tomorrow evening." She opened the door for him. "A group of us are testing the life of the town. Would be nice if you could show face with us."

He stepped through the entrance rubbing his chin. "Hmm, a night on the town…"

"I remember you always enjoyed that scene before," she recalled, almost leaning over his shoulder.

"A man gets old…"

"Pfft!" She waved him off. "You're all youth, by looks and vigour. Your age is nothing."

"I suppose I shall have to prove myself against all these pups," he joked, then gave an agreeing nod. "I'll be there."

Her eyes lit up, though she quelled the brimming excitement with a smooth answer. "Fantastic…"

* * *

Just past eight that evening, Miharu arrived home. It was good to just spend a day outside school just not focusing on work of practicing her script for the play.

She turned to her escort, smiling thankfully. "I had a lovely day. I hope I wasn't taking up too much on your time?"

Jin shook his head. "I shall spend most of tomorrow in training. I don't think one day will make a big difference."

"But you'd better remember tomorrow night is when we're all going out together!" She pointedly reminded.

He put his hands up defence. "I promise not to forget. You have my word."

She visibly relaxed. "That's good." Stepping inside the gate, she beckoned him after her. "Why don't you come in for a little bit?"

He hesitated, looking slightly self-conscious. It was something Miharu didn't see often. Even if Jin was a strong man, he was still soft and shy at heart. Sometimes she just forgot that.

"It's okay. You don't have to stay long. It would just be nice if you would."

He'd never talked to Miharu's father or the woman who was now sort of living with them. She wasn't sure how much her father knew about her relations with him, or even if he knew about them at all. Oh well, he had to take a big step at one time. If he asked, he'd be honest.

He slowly nodded. "Alright. For a little while then."

Elated, she was quick to throw open the door and hop inside. Smiling to himself, he followed after her, though not quite as giddily.

"Papa! Hanii! I'm home!" Her announcement echoed around the dim house.

Miharu shrugged to herself as she discarded her shoes in the hallway and went straight for the kitchen. Jin removed his shoes, taking in his surroundings with fascination. A simple little house his girlfriend lived in. Bright striped wallpaper lined with a few photos of a little Miharu and some of more recent times including a middle-aged man, mostly likely her father, and a fairly young woman, who was most likely Hanii. There was one odd picture just at the base of the stairs of a thirty plus woman, who looked like a very stark version of Miharu, though with a definite rougher edge and much thinner, longer hair. He assumed that was her mother.

"Jin?"

He hadn't realised he'd just been standing staring at the wall and quickly collected himself and followed through to the kitchen.

A small side lamp was now on, slightly lighting up the neat little space. The glow reflected off every gleaming pearl tile on the walls. Miharu was shimmering softly in the dusk-touched room, staring at a note.

"What's that?" He asked.

She flipped it around to show to him.

It simply read: 'Out at a friend's party. Prepared some food for you. See you later! Papa'

"It was probably Hanii who made the rice balls." She was pointing at box that was covered with film to keep them fresh. "I guess they'll be cold now, but I like them that way. Would you like to share?"

"They're yours, I really shouldn't…"

"No…" She tugged his sleeve. "I insist."

He couldn't say no after all and just took a seat and the pinewood table in the centre of the room. Miharu brought the box over and popped herself down into the seat opposite. She peeled back the cling film, reaching in to randomly pick out a rice ball.

"Oh! Pickled plum!" She glanced over the rest. "And salmon and cucumber!"

"Sounds nice," he commented, tentatively reaching in to take one. The taste was very pleasant. He commended the woman he'd never met for her tasty rice balls.

Miharu tucked in like a famished woman, even though she'd only had some chocolate ice cream just over an hour ago.

"Nothing beats home cooking!" She declared, tucking into the next rice ball, a salmon and cucumber one this time. She slowed her scoffing as she watched her beau neatly tuck into the first one he'd picked out. She was making a mess around her, and blushed when she noticed. It made it giggle to herself.

Jin stopped eating, cocking his head to the side. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, just me being messy!" She calmed, though still grinned to herself. "… I must admit though. It feels cosy doing this." He looked around them in the softly lit kitchen, all quiet besides their own voices and he softly smiled, nodding in agreement. "You think so too?"

"Yes. It is rather nice isn't it. So… normal."

"Yeah! Normal! I feel so at home with you… uh, pun sort of intended." She tucked back into her food, nodding to herself sentimentally. It was deep in her heart that they could have this simple little moments.

On the other side of the table, though continuing to nurse of his rice ball with tentative bites, Jin came to mull over the word 'normal' and started to feel a foreboding building inside him. He wanted more moments like this but was beginning to fear that he just couldn't give these things to Miharu, not like a truly normal man could.

He wanted her to stay safe, and in his hands that just didn't seem possible. For now, he'd bask in this warm feeling, enjoy this time with her, because somehow he knew that what time they'd have left together would not be lasting for much longer.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP!

"Xiao! Come on! Let's get a move on!" Steve hollered from his convertible, slamming his hand on the horn.

The young Chinese girl skidded out of the doorway, hands cupped to her mouth. "Just a few minutes longer!" And she disappeared again.

Inside, the girl bolted through in search of her bag, right through the lounge past her grandfather sat in the middle of the floor was his food resting in his lap as he watched some giggling girls singing in some contest on the television. He was chuckling out loud at some of the most horrible singing he'd heard in his life.

"Are you ready, Miharu?" Xiaoyu yelled up the stairs as she ran past, spying her purse on the dining room table.

Seconds after the call, Miharu hopped down the stairs, appearing in the hallway. She was dress in a sugar pink halter top and a double layered white mini skirt. She sat down on the last step to slip on her tri-coloured glittery pumps, just as Xiaoyu came back through. She'd decided on a short sunshine yellow dress with a pair of wicker-like high heels topped with fake sunflowers. She had matching bobbles in her hair.

"You look… bright," Miharu commented with a chuckle.

"You look less then a stitch in," she responded, eyeing up the girl's short attire.

Miharu just shrugged as she stood. "Ready then."

Xiaoyu swung her bag onto her shoulder. "Ready."

"Ooh, matching purse…"

"Shut up." Xiaoyu tossed Miharu's little pink one at her as they headed for the door.

Wang stood in the lounge doorway, grinning. "Look at you too, all prettied up for going out to play. Especially you, Miharu." His eyes leered a bit too long for Xiaoyu's liking as she yanked her friend out of his line of sight.

"Grandpa! Stop being a pervert!"

"I'm allowed to give my compliments!" He affirmed.

"Yeah, but you're not allowed to get ideas," she hissed as she exited the house, keeping Miharu well out ahead of her so Wang couldn't keep undressing her with his eyes.

"Have a good time!" He called after, only receiving a slam. He tutted to himself. "Kids these days…"

Outside, the pair had clambered into Steve's car. Lei and Julia were already with him. The two girls squeezed into the back with Julia, leaving the two men up front.

"Alright!" Steve put on his shades. "Lets get this show on the road."

They pulled out into the less then busy streets of suburbia, cruising freely up until they reached the outer pockets of the roads into the inner city, when they suddenly hit traffic.

"Looks like it's going to be a busy night," Lei commented. "Do you still think it's a good idea to be going out." He jolted as Julia booted the back of his seat.

"Of course it's a good idea," she answered in a reprimanding tone.

"We'll be on time, for sure," Steve said. "No traffic is going to hold us back."

"I left Jin a message," Miharu put in. "I'll keep him posted if the times change."

Xiaoyu gave a little squeal with excitement. "I can't wait to get there now! Let's go to the Coconut Lounge first! They have those really puffy seats and they play the best dance music!"

* * *

Anna and Lee walked through the busy streets of Tokyo, making their way to the intended meeting place. The Chinese man had decked out in tight leather trousers and a loose blue shirt, looking a lot more casual out of suits. Anna wore a red kimono imitation blouse with a butterfly pattern flowing up the left side, which sat atop a knee length red skirt, the top half was red silk, the other half was see-through gauze.

They'd seen a couple of fighters from the tournament spending their evening out and about, though they didn't bother to interact to inquire. Lee especially looked like he didn't care about what most people were doing around him, making people move out of his path.

He seemed a little stiff when they'd met up outside the hotel, and all he'd said when she'd ask was: "Work trouble."

It made her feel awkward and walked aside him trying to look pleased even if he looked a bit sour faced. Clinging tightly to the purse under her arm, she took in a deep breath, just telling herself that he'd be alright as the night progressed.

She jumped when she felt him hook her arm, tugging her close against his side. Turning, she found herself staring into his soft smiling face.

"Sorry," he muttered, kissing a finger tip and placing it against her crimson splashed lips. "I won't let my work troubles ruin tonight." She nodded, semi-blushing.

They came to the meeting point, in front of the large clock, seeing Xiaoyu first off as she tugged Steve along as they themselves were just getting to the meeting place. Following up behind were Lei, Julia and Miharu talking amongst themselves.

Anna waved in Xiaoyu's direction, who noticed and waved back.

"So, that's the group," Lee took in.

Anna nodded. "They're a good bunch. I'm glad I got the chance to talk to them."

The pair intermixed with the five. Xiaoyu continued to tug on Steve madly.

"Coconut Lounge! Coconut Lounge!"

"Alright, alright!" He exclaimed. "We'll go to the Coconut Lounge."

"Yay!"

Miharu sent a message to Jin telling him where they'd be and how to get there.

The Coconut Lounge was not as busy as most places, but was a very spectacular looking place. It was like someone had stolen a piece of Hawaii and tried to hide it in a small place in Japan. There were fake palm trees, sand, shells and everything beach related scattered in every corner, though the walking space was white-wash flooring painted with wave like patterns in a very pale blue. The walls had large fish tanks built in brimming with tropical fish.

Xiaoyu was ecstatic when the entered, going to hop into a cushion seated corner, bouncing on the immensely puffed up leather seats. The others followed a little more composed.

"You look dressed for this place," Anna commented to Xiaoyu.

"I can pretend to go to the beach here!" She giggled, almost kicking her shoes off. "A pineapple juice with a shot of vodka for me!" She called after Steve, who gave the thumbs up to her. Lei took some drink orders and followed after the British man to the bar.

Miharu fit into the corner with Xiaoyu. Julia sat to the right of Miharu, leaving a space for Lei. Anna and Lee perched on a section of seating just next to them but occupying their own table. Steve had offered to get their drinks for them, so they'd just handed him the money thankfully and sat down.

"See, friendly," Anna pointed out.

Lee chuckled. "I believe you."

Lei and Steve came back with the drinks. A rum and coke for Miharu and Julia, the pineapple and vodka for Xiaoyu, a double shot of whiskey for Lee and a half a beer for Anna. Lei sat down with just a lemonade, which Julia scowled at him for getting and Steve had a vodka based cocktail.

Miharu was sipping at her drink when she almost gagged, noticing across the way a certain redhead in attendance.

"Oh no…"

Xiaoyu looked over to her. "What?"

"It's Hwoarang…"

The Chinese girl rolled her eyes upon noticing him herself. "Yeah, well, never mind. Why does it bother you?"

"Because he BOTHERS me. At every opportunity…"

Her eyes widened. "Wow, really?"

She sunk into her seat, sighing. "Small world."

"Come on, lets dance!" Xiaoyu suddenly said, tugging her friend out of her seat. She couldn't stop her, finding herself very open on the sparse dance floor as Xiaoyu got into the beat. Though she did start to find the beat herself, she felt self conscious. She didn't exactly want Hwoarang to see her.

It just so happened Christie Monteiro was there to, though she didn't set to try and pursue Hwoarang after what had happened after the last tournament. She was there in the company of her teacher Eddy Gordo. It didn't stop her eyeing him though, wanting him to be jealous over her attention with another guy, though he'd barely wasted a glance on her, and when he did, it was only in passing and he barely looked affected by her flirting in other company.

When the Korean's eyes fell upon Miharu, finally noticing her presence, he passed by the former 'love' of his life and went towards the dance floor.

Miharu had expected it but still couldn't prepare herself for him closing up behind her.

"Hi there. Never thought I'd see you here…"

"Well, I could say the same for you," she responded, collecting herself.

"Go away, Hwoarang…" Xiaoyu spat, tugging her friend so they could go back to the table, but Hwoarang impeded by slinging his arm across Miharu's shoulders.

"Hey, I call that rude," he derided. He gave Miharu a squeeze. "Just came over to say hi to Miharu here." He was slightly drunk, she could tell, and smell it on his breath. Oh well, why make him aggressive, maybe she could scare him with being nice.

"Well then, hi to you!" Miharu greeted enthusiastically, making Xiaoyu's eyes bug out. The Japanese girl grasped her hands around his and slightly bowed to him. "I'm glad to see you. Hope you're having a good time."

Even he was taken back, enough to sober him up a bit. Though, he felt this pleasantness was a welcoming difference from her snappy nature.

"Yeah, I guess so…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Look, if we see you around tonight, we'll be moving around you see, then why don't you tag along. We're just trying out the bars, having a few drinks, making a good time." She patted his arm. "We could actually have a civilised conversation."

"Uh, um, sure…" He was taken further back, so much he was almost wondering if he was too drunk or if she'd drank too much herself.

She parted, waving to him as she skipped back to her seat, tugging Miharu behind her.

"That was scary," Xiaoyu said in indication to how Miharu had acted in front of him.

She shrugged. "Why get pissy? It's interesting to watch their jaws drop."

Lei leaned over as they sat down, eyeing Hwoarang as he went back to the bar, casting intrigued eyes in Miharu's direction.

"Not causing trouble for you, is he?" He asked.

"N'ah," Miharu waved him off. "He's a pussy cat. No trouble at all."

"Is this the same Hwoarang we're talking about?" Julia whispered to Lei, who just sat looking confused.

Through the doors came Asuka. She strolled in dressed in cream shorts and a cut off t-shirt, sporting a blue and yellow bandana like a crown. Behind her, came Jin, who'd escorted her towards the bar when he'd noticed her stood outside the clock where they were suppose to originally meet. Her phone had died on her so she hadn't got the message of the new meeting place.

Julia saw them and waved them over. "Hey! Come on! The party's this way!"

Miharu started to fume when she noticed Asuka approaching in Jin's company. She didn't like that one bit. Her eyes narrowed on the girl, who was too busy accepting greetings from the others. It seemed like a bad omen for the night.

Jin slotted in to the corner next to Miharu, not noticing her darkened expression. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Why don't we move on somewhere we're it's a bit more… active," Anna suggested. The bar seemed to have quietened even more, giving her the feeling that the place wasn't particularly good.

"I'm fine here," Lei assured before Julia slapped him on the back. He sighed, slapping his arms against the table. "And with the beatings again!" He exaggerated.

"She's right! Let's go where the REAL party is!"

They finished up their drinks and went for the door. Miharu waited for Xiaoyu to come back from the loo, watching with further cynicism as Asuka caught up to Jin, thanking him for getting her there. He smiled, seeming rather relaxed in her presence.

Miharu huffed silently, turning and jumping when she noticed Hwoarang standing next to her.

"Hey, you know, I'm kinda bored. Some company might make getting drunk more exciting. Don't mind me tagging along, do you?"

Well, he was polite after all and for some reason a part of her suddenly wanted to stir things up to make Jin appreciate her presence, since his eyes had stayed glued on Asuka even with his girlfriend in his presence.

"Yeah, come on, I don't mind," she said.

"Great. I'll show you a good time!"

Xiaoyu exited the toilets, hearing his last statement and scowling. Miharu just winked at her and shook her head. And the three went to catch up with the group.

Steve, Lei and Julia didn't look too pleased but didn't say anything, noticing Miharu was getting talking with Hwoarang. Anna and Lee didn't care who was there, just as long as they had a good time.

Xiaoyu chased up after Jin and Asuka. The older boy turned and went stuff when noticing Hwoarang joining them and chatting quite closely to his girlfriend. His expression was stony and Xiaoyu could understand his sudden change of mood.

"What's HE doing with us?" He asked with a growl.

"Don't ask me, Miharu invited him along." She leaned into him, whispering. "She probably just feels sorry for the bum."

"As long as he stays away from me." Jin pressed on after the group with Asuka in tow. Xiaoyu just heaved a sigh, looking back to her best friend and then running to catch up with Steve.

And the night went on…

* * *

**A/N: Continuation of the night out, where the group shares things amongst themselves and a very big choice is decided by Jin...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hearts Everlasting**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

The horde of partygoers trekked across the bustling city, searching out the most lively of bars to hover over to.

Steve led the group with enthusiasm. Xiaoyu was at his heels, grasping tightly onto his arm, bouncing and giggling the whole time they talked. Just behind them was Lei and Julia, arms hooked, and in their company, Anna and Lee, pretty much mirroring their actions. They idly chit-chatted, Anna and Lei more animatedly than the other two, but all in all, the situation wasn't tense. (Aside the fact that they might be opponents in the tournament). Behind them, Jin and Asuka kept pace. The latter was telling him about her win in her match - pretty pleased with herself. Jin didn't seem to care that she wasn't very modest about her victory, he just listened and seemed taken in by her upbeat ness.

And after them, was a scowling Miharu and a lively Hwoarang.

Her eyes could have burned holes through her boyfriend's back, if only she'd had the power to do it. But of course, she didn't, and she was left trailing his shadow with Hwoarang going on about drinks as if reading off a two foot long cocktail list.

Why'd she asked Hwoarang to come along? Did she want to be his friend? Or was it to test Jin?

She didn't know. A part of her had thought he deserved a chance if she could keep him under her thumb, and the other part wanted Jin to put all his focus on her and be her knight in shining armour. But alas, that Asuka girl was there and his attention was all on her.

Her face screwed up with annoyance, cheeks flushed as her anger grew. With a huff, she folded her arms tightly under her bust. Hwoarang paused in listing off his top two thousand favourite drinks to take notice of her sullen mood.

"Hey! Come on! You're suppose to be in a party mood!" He told her with an elbow to the shoulder. She gave him a snort and walked faster, though he was quick to match her pace. "Don't let Kazama piss you off."

"Who said he was," she snapped a little too quickly.

"That did."

She turned her nose up indignantly. The opportunity called for him to swing his arm across her shoulders, leaning in against her.

"Shameful to leave a pretty girl without a man clinging onto her…"

Un-noticing to what was going on behind him, Jin admired the passionate girl beside him. These weren't feelings of love or fancy, nothing like that at all. It was just a strange feeling of connection, of understanding that flowed through him when she was close by. He questioned it, poked at the feeling as if it were something solid, but he just couldn't explain it, rather just accepted that maybe the girl was a good company and that he did have a good judge of character.

If only that had worked for him over two years ago with his bastard of a grandfather.

What he'd give to turn the clocks back, live in obscurity, not have to be dealing with what he had now. Well, maybe not in the case of Miharu… or maybe in that case? He didn't know anymore. Being alone in ignorance didn't seem so bad with this cursed devil-gene with him all the time. Sighing silently, he inwardly scolded himself for thinking these terrible thoughts.

"HEY, KAZAMA!" His head cleared when his rival's voice hailed him. He turned, suddenly taken aback by the fact the redheaded Korean had his arm around his girlfriend. Miharu straightened up when he looked at her, face heating up with embarrassment.

"What?" The fact it was not just his voice asking the question was surprising in itself. He turned to Asuka, who in turn was looking at him with a raised brow. The four had come to a dead stop.

Miharu's face had creased with confusion, though not as much as Hwoarang, whose eyes bore into Asuka's.

"Was I talking to you?" He flatly demanded.

"You said my name, didn't you?" She bluntly threw back.

There was a pause as he recalled what he said. For a second, he thought the drink had got to him, but he was most certain he'd shouted 'Kazama.'

"Kazama…" Jin muttered.

Her attention went back to the other man. "Yeah, my name's Asuka Kazama."

'Asuka Kazama!' Miharu thought and mouthed in disbelief.

"You're… the other Kazama…" He said more to himself then anyone else.

"Other Kazama?" She asked. She put two and two together pretty quickly, face brightening slightly. "You're a Kazama?"

"Jin Kazama…"

"Wow… A small world, eh?" She smirked, lightly punching his arm.

There was a moment of silence. A moment that could have been close enough to silence if it hadn't have been for the loud bustle of night life. Music and shouting voices pooling in between the four youths. Two happily surprised faces, one rather stupefied one and another gone sour in a matter of seconds. The latter one was Miharu.

"HEY! KEEP UP!" Xiaoyu shouted back to them from across the road.

"Okay!" Asuka called for them and thumbed in their direction. "Unless you had something serious to say, redhead, lets go."

Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "Forget it. The cheese factor just got too high for me." He tugged Miharu's arm, successfully pulling her in the direction of the others, crossing in between the two recently acquainted Kazama's. "What the hell is this? Some talk show rip off?"

"I sure as hell think so…" Miharu mumbled to herself, scorned.

Her embarrassment had been quick to disperse to fuel the fire of her anger. Why hadn't he told Hwoarang to get his hands off her yet?

What did she have to do to get his attention? Suck the tonsils out of his mouth and put them on as nipple tassels? Fuming, she didn't allow herself to look back but increase her pace to catch up with Xiaoyu and the others.

Slowly behind them, Asuka and Jin followed.

"… My father owns a dojo in Osaka," she was telling him. "He is in hospital at the moment, recovering from an attack. The man who put him there is here, and when I get to him, I'm going to kick his ass."

"You're fighting style? Is it Kazama Bujitsu?"

"Yes, that's right. How'd you know that? Oh, you're a Kazama! Yeah, yeah… But that must mean you're a KAZAMA, Kazama, in the sense of being related…" She pondered for a moment, tapping her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"My mother never mentioned any other members of the Kazama family," he admitted, lost to make their connection.

She snapped her fingers. "My dad has a sister. I think I'm right. Her name's, uh, Jan… no, wait, that's not it. Stupid… uh, something… something…" Her lips scrunched as she thought hard. "Oh wait! Jun! Jun Kazama!"

His head reeled. He had to stop in his tracks.

Upon seeing his stunned expression, Asuka herself felt light-headed. "That's her name isn't it! Your mother?" He nodded. She laughed heartily, and extended her hand to him. "Well, put it there, cousin!" He hesitated, before smiling gently and taking her hand in his own.

"Cousin…" Such a strange word for him to say. "And, I have an uncle and an aunt too?"

"Just an uncle. My mother passed on some time ago," she informed him. "And I have an aunt too, right?" He felt silent, shaking his head slightly. "Not right?"

"She, too, has passed on…"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. He patted her shoulder softly.

"GUYS!" Xiaoyu's voice came at them sharply.

"We'd better…" He motioned in their direction. She just nodded and they quick stepped in the direction of their awaiting friends.

The group were in the doorway of another bar - 'Bar Rouge'. Asuka and Jin caught up and they went inside.

After a battle to make their way through, they found a large round table big enough for them to all get around. Xiaoyu bounced with in with Miharu, Hwoarang, Lei, Lee, Jin and Asuka taking up the seats. Julia, Anna and Steve went to get the drinks in.

Xiaoyu noticed Miharu's expression, a nudged her. "Hey, what's up?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm fine." She turned away.

Xiaoyu shrugged, hoping the girl would cheer up as the night progressed.

At the bar, Julia was shouting to try and call a bartender over, even though she sounded like she was whispering to herself with the amount of noise the crowd was making. Anna and Steve managed to squeeze themselves into a place up the top end of the bar. She was literally having to squash herself against him as people pushed against her back.

"Sorry," she said, pressing her mouth close to his ear so he could understand what she was saying. He nodded, waving it off as nothing.

There was something about him though, her mind pressed. His eyes. Just then when he'd looked at her, it had sparked something. What was it about him? Had she recognised him from somewhere? But where? He was a youth of this generation while she was just a sham of a young woman. She hadn't met up with that many people since coming out a cryo-sleep. So, what was this all about?

"What is it you want?" She managed to hear Steve shout to her. At first, she thought maybe it was to do with her staring at him, but she was soon to realise it was because they were being served and he was just wanting to get all the orders in.

She gave him her drinks orders, thankful he hadn't noticed her staring. It wasn't too long before all the drinks came their way, and with Julia behind them, they went back to the table. The drinks were passed around to their respective owners and the three sat down in the midst of the group.

Miharu supped her drink and stared at Asuka with animosity. The girl from Osaka never noticed, engaged in a trip down memory lane as she told Jin all she remembered of having an aunt, and then there wasn't even that much to tell, but he was so intent and just wanted to know everything. Any little detail she could give he wanted to know.

Hwoarang poked her in the leg. "How about a drinking contest?"

"Oh no you don't," Xiaoyu warned. "You and drinking contests can only mean bad things!"

Hwoarang clucked at the Chinese girl. "The day I give a shit what you say, pixy, is the day I shoot myself." She stuck scrunched her face up at her, giving him an obscene gesture. "And seeing as fun to you is sticking a bouncy castle up your ass, I think I'll stick to my ideas, and stick to just asking your friend here."

"Sure, why not…" Miharu said half-heartedly. Xiaoyu gaped at her unbelieving that she'd agreed.

"See!" Hwoarang, pointed out as he poked Xiaoyu in the head. He left the table, going up to order a few rounds of drinks for himself and Miharu.

"What are you doing?" Xiaoyu demanded. "Are you wanting the shit to hit the fan?"

Miharu actually took notice of her friend when she suddenly turned deadly serious. Her scowl said more then words could, even though there was a thousand and one things she wanted to say to her about Hwoarang.

"I don't care…" Miharu said. "If drunk means happy then I'm going with it."

"Have you and Jin fallen out or something?" Xiaoyu challenged. "Because if you have, THIS isn't the way to go about things. Do you want to piss him off? Do you even know how bad Hwoarang and Jin hate each other?"

"What does he care," she spat, keeping a voice down for just the Chinese girl to hear. "He's got COUSIN Asuka to play with."

"Cousin?" Her eyes instantly went to the Kazama pair. "You're kidding?"

"Nope," Miharu threw back the drink in front of her in a few swift gulps.

"Hey, you should be over with them! Why are you acting like she's going to steal him away?" And then, wham, she came to realise that her sour-faced friend had a very fixed idea about what was going on. Xiaoyu felt like laughing but suppressed it quickly. "Oh my- You think he fancies her, don't you? I mean, if you're saying she's his cousin, then that's just sick! Even you've got to admit that! And he wouldn't! He's Jin! He's loyal to…" She poked her in the chest. "… You."

"If he is, then why hasn't he saved me from Hwoarang yet?" And at that second, the Korean came back with an armful of drinks for the pair. He the cluster down, a rainbow of alcoholic delight.

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" He goaded, rubbing his eager hands together.

"Sure, whatever," she took up a drink.

"We drink at the same time. Down in one if you can." She just shrugged, accepting whatever rules there was to the pointless game and got ready on the count of three to throw back the drink. To drown herself in alcohol, and drown the feeling of despair that was building in the pit of her stomach.

Across the table, Anna kept glancing over at Steve next to her, who was talking to a slightly miffed Xiaoyu, who in turn was throwing disapproving looks at her school friend, matching Hwoarang in a drinking frenzy. The British man kept catching her out when looking around, but Anna would turn back to her partner, the silver devil, who was slowly lapping up his gin whilst getting into the beat with the music, snapping his fingers in time.

When Steve caught Anna staring again, he leaned in with a hand on her shoulder.

"What's up? You've been staring over here constantly for the last fifteen minutes."

"Oh, sorry about that, I guess I just thought I recognised something about you."

He was intrigued. "You did, huh?"

"Have we met before?" There was no harm on her part in asking.

He shook his head. "I don't think so, no."

"It's your eyes…" She mentioned, hoping she didn't sound like she was coming onto him in any way. "… They're familiar. What's your last name, by the way? I don't really read other names in the roster unless I'm facing off against a person."

"It's Fox."

"Fox? And you're British?"

"British to a tea!" The pun had her rolling her eyes with good humour.

"Weird… That I thought I'd met you before. Haven't been to England that much." She rubbed down the crinkles in her skirt. "The first time I went when I was a kid with my sister, Nina…"

"Nina?" There was a pause, a hesitation that was unexpected, before he carried on as good-natured as before. "Wouldn't happen to be the Nina in the tournament, would it?"

"That's right." She put her drink to her lips, but didn't take a sip. It was his face, the sudden shock that had him looking away breathless. She set the drink down. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he quickly assured.

Anna wasn't convinced. Leaning in, she raised a questioning brow to the young blonde. "What did she do?"

"Well, she hadn't really done anything…" He cleared his throat. A part of him was wanting to hold back. How was she going to believe him if he told her? "Forget it. It's nothing…"

He couldn't easily brush her off now she was interested. "Hey? Come on? Tell me? I'll listen? Me and my sister aren't exactly on good terms? When I get a pick at her, I'll do it for you too."

"No, you don't need to…" He covered his face, rubbing a sweat-covered brow. "It's just…" He began to chuckle to himself. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. Nothing surprises me anymore," she said.

'Well, lets see if this does…' He took a deep breath. "Well, she's… my mother."

One seconds worth of a sweet, untouched silenced was cut into ribbons as Anna's rich laughter slid out. She covered her mouth, shaking from her shoulders to her toes, tickled by this outlandish revelation.

"Oh, you!" She stifled the giggles, sucking back a deep breath to calm herself. "Don't tease me! Come on, what is it really?"

"That was it…"

She chuckled again, but noticed his expression was all too serious. Then the humour fell flat on its face.

"No… You're…" This wasn't a joke. She knew it. The eyes. A flicker of images. Steve and Nina.

It was an invisible slap in the face.

She sat back, turning to Lee sharply. This was something to do with cryo-sleep for sure and he was there at the beginning. When the experiments first came into existence. Was this part of the original plan?

"Did you… ?" She began but lost the words as quickly as they came.

He double-took, wondering what she was talking about, having not heard the exchange between the two. "Did I what?"

Her expression, suddenly blank. Stiff and cold.

"Excuse me, I need some air…" She stood up and abruptly left the table. With great strides, she pushed her way through the hordes of people to make it to the exit.

"Anna!" Lee called after her, but his voice was easily lost amongst the crowd.

He looked back at Steve, who was left looking rather awkward and a tad worried about how she'd taken that piece of news. Not everyday you came face to face with grown up family you didn't know you had. Lee decided to go after her, and followed her path through the crowd.

"What happened?" Xiaoyu tugged on Steve's arm repeatedly. "What's wrong with Anna?"

"I'll tell you later. I'll be back in a minute." The British youth quickly went in pursuit of the pair. He slowed when he nearly knocked a woman over carrying a tray of drinks and wound through the crowd a little more carefully.

Back with Miharu, the world was become a bit more fuzzy around the edges. Her body screamed that there was too much alcohol, but her hands were not listening as the glasses of colourful, potent liquid hit her lips and followed their predecessors down and down to the pit of her stomach.

Hwoarang, was drunk, but not as much as Miharu, whose cheeks were too pink to be natural.

"I'm winning," he declared before belching loudly.

"No!" She slammed her glass down, pouting indignantly. "That's not true!"

"Well, shall I get some more drinks then? If you think you can take it, that is?"

"Drinks! Now!" She ordered, pointing in the direction of the bar.

He didn't need telling twice as he hopped over his chair and went up for the next batch.

"Hey, Miharu!" Lei called over from his seat a few chairs down. "I wouldn't if I were you. It's not worth putting yourself in hospital over."

"Yeah," Julia chimed in. "Leave the stomach pump for Hwoarang."

"I can do it!" She said assured, though her blurry vision should have made her think otherwise. She was intent on winning against Hwoarang and not having to focus on Jin and Asuka.

Lei shook his head. "What is she doing?" He whispered to his companion.

"It's that damn Korean!" Julia hissed. Her hatred for Hwoarang was becoming more intense by the minute. "He has to put his foot in everything. I hope a ten foot sign baring the word 'MORON' falls from the sky crushes him when he's on his stupid bike."

"Miharu, please stop!" Xiaoyu pleaded to her friend. "You've have too much already."

"Leave me alone," she hissed, shifting her chair away from her fellow student, who just groaned with an broad swing of her head.

Hwoarang came back, more drinks to his name. He managed to get most of them down, but somehow managed to stumble still with one glass in hand and the contents went from the glass onto Asuka in a rain of amber liquid. She gasped as the cold concoction went straight over her chest and into her cleavage. The material soaked it up to the extent of becoming see-through.

She slowly gaped up at Hwoarang, furious. "You IDIOT!"

"Oh man! That drink still counts! Get me a straw!" The Korean roared with laughter. Miharu covered her mouth, slightly tickled by the scene.

Jin was quick to stand up, eyes blazing on his rival. "You're sick! Why don't you go find somewhere else to fool around at? You're a disgusting drunk with no respect for anyone!"

"No respect, huh? Shows what you know!" Hwoarang jabbed at his foe, tightening his hands into fists in front of him.

Jin shook his head, turning to take his jacket off and offer it to Asuka, carefully, placing it around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't be too angry. It's just wasted on someone like him."

Asuka smiled, gratefully. "Thanks."

Miharu stood up, nearly tripping over her own too feet. Xiaoyu tried to steady her put was pushed aside.

"Nice you are there to help me, Jin!" She roared furiously at him. He looked at her, mildly shocked.

Miharu took hold of one of the freshly brought drinks and raised it in toast to the pair. "To the future, eh? And sweet happy families? Oh, and Asuka? It would be a pleasure if you'd have a drink, ON ME!" And she threw the drink's contents into the girl's face.

The table went silent, aside from Hwoarang, who was in fits of laughter on the floor.

Miharu slammed her glass down and stormed out.

Jin gave an apologetic looked to Asuka, touching her dampened shoulder before pursuing his girlfriend.

"MIHARU!" He called as he strode after her quickly retreating form.

Lei offered Asuka a handkerchief. "Looks like you got caught in the middle of something there."

"Figures…" She wiped the drink dripping off her face. "… That's just my luck."

* * *

_A few minutes earlier…_

Anna had a headache like none other. She just couldn't get her head around the fact that the Zaibatsu had gone and done something like this. It raised her blood pressure sky-high.

So, Nina had a kid. Well, not a kid. A man… Well, that wasn't right either. A fully grown piece of family. A son.

It irked her. She didn't know why, but it just did.

Lee soon joined her. They were both now leaned back against the outside wall.

"Did you know Nina had a baby?" She asked stiffly.

"She did? When?" He lit up a menthol cigarette and took a long drag, exhaling slowly as the fragrant smoke flittered into the night air.

She punched the wall. "I don't know. The Mishima Zaibatsu would. I think they fucked around with Nina when she was in cryo-sleep. Who knows if they fucked around with me too? Do I have to worry now if I'm going to be chased down by some strangers claiming to be my kids?"

"You're angry at me?" He said matter-of-factly.

"Should I be?" She demanded.

"Wait." He put him a silencing hand. "Hold it right there. Are you forgetting, when Kazuya took a nose-dive into a volcano, I was expelled from the Zaibatsu. I had no real part in the cryogenics experiments. So, I can't tell you anything in that department. What was in the works in that department while I was there was off limits to me."

Calmness took her, truth quelling the anger. She wanted to blame him, but realised she couldn't. He had nothing to do with it.

Why get riled at him, her real, TRUE ally?

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I forgot."

"Forget it." He flicked ash onto the pavement, wiping spittle from his lower lip as he replaced his cigarette perched on the edge of his mouth. He offered her one, but she shook her head, running a tired hand through her crop of auburn hair. "So," he managed to say clearly even with a cigarette dangling from his lips. "Whose the kid?"

"Him…"

'Who?' He happened to turn, realising Anna was staring at someone past him.

It was Steve, who'd finally caught up with them.

"I should have guessed…"

That awkward look before. Something had been said after all. Unbelievable as it was, he couldn't help but trust it was the truth. Anna was no liar, and the youth's expression wasn't humorous.

"I'm going for a quick walk. I'll leave you two to patch up the family bonds."

Anna sighed, though didn't stop the silver-haired man leaving the scene.

It left just the two of them in silence. The blood family.

Steve took up where Lee had stood, leaning back against the wall.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong."

He shrugged. "Just felt I needed to say it."

"Hmm…" She leaned sideways against the walls, resting her cheek to a loosely curled fist. "So, you're my nephew, huh?"

"Looks that way."

"Does Nina know you're her son?"

"Yes, and she doesn't seem too interested to know."

That made Anna laugh. "Nothing unusual. She's emotionless."

"Yeah. She was supposed to kill me, you know…" He trailed off, scuffing his shoes against the dirty pavement.

"You know, nothing she does surprises me." Anna bitterly moped. "Her way or no way, doing what she likes and when she wants to do it. God, it's always the same. She gets something, something good, and she doesn't want it. She does it out of spite sometimes, and others… she really doesn't care…"

The harsh words brought up some pretty raw emotions inside her, and in a matter of seconds, the anger welling had turned to sobs and she started to cry, tears pouring down her soft, pale cheeks.

"Hey…" A pair of soothing hands took her shoulders carefully.

She couldn't meet Steve's face. It was too embarrassing that she'd gotten worked up over him like this. Like some kind of toy that she'd wanted just because Nina 'had one'. It was too shameful.

"You know… You can be my son if you want?" There was some light humour in her voice, breaking through her bout of sadness.

He found that nice to hear. Comforting. Nice to know that at least one of the Williams sisters cared enough to want something to do with him. He suddenly found himself hugging her. It just felt like the right thing to do.

She was surprised though didn't pull away. Her own arms wrapped around him.

'I'll care for you, even if she doesn't…' She thought. It was a promise to herself.

Behind them, Miharu stormed out of the bar, crossing over the street in a quick march. She didn't look happy.

Anna pulled apart, looking after her. "Miharu!" She called to her, but the words went on deaf ears.

Seconds later, Jin appeared. He turned to notice Steve and Anna, who motioned over the street. He nodded and swiftly followed, picking up his pace until he was jogging to close the gap between them.

"I wonder what's happened there…" She muttered curiously.

Steve shrugged. "Some beef they need to sort out between themselves."

* * *

Faster and faster she walked, even though her head was swimming and the world around her was moving too quickly for her to comprehend. Jin caught up to her, grabbing her arm. She swung around nearly falling, thought his support kept her on her wobbly feet. She pulled away from him, instead using a wall as solid support.

"What is wrong with you?" Jin demanded. "What was all that about?"

"Like you can't tell! Are you that blind?" She snapped, wiping away the first spring of tears.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I want you to tell me what you're seeing!" He insisted, folding his arms patiently.

"I wanted the evening to be about us. You and me!" She yelled, stomping her foot to emphasis her anger.

"And where did Hwoarang fit into it?" Jin asked, composing his tone so he didn't shout at her.

"And you came with HER!" She said, blatantly ignoring his question.

"I met her outside, Miharu! Why is that a crime?"

"Met her outside, huh? PFFT!" She slapped the wall, stepping away with shaky steps. "Well, you were quick to be by her side all night!"

"Well, you decided to drag Hwoarang around. You know the situation with me and him and you think everything is going to be plain and good, as simple as that!"

"Whatever!" She shook her hand at him, not taking in what he said. Her head was getting worse. She needed to sit down soon or she'd throw up.

He grabbed her by the arms, holding her in place. "You could have come to me, Miharu. You could have talked to Asuka too! Whatever little problems you have with her didn't need you to humiliate her like that!"

She struggled, but his grip was firm. "YOU'RE SO UNFAIR!" She screamed at him.

"What? Why am I?" She flailed to try and get him to let go, but he wouldn't. He pulled her close until their faces were inches apart. "TALK TO ME! What is it? WHAT is unfair?"

"I saw your face in there. I saw the cosy little smile and the happiness that you should reserve for me. That you USE to reserve for me," she muttered, words sharp on the tip of her tongue. "But you don't give me that these days. It's lies! You're not happy at all! You just keep me sweet and pretend you are. I'm not a child! I don't need to be humoured! I get your attention, but not your warmth. You look at me but don't see me there! Where's the love? Huh? It fades from your eyes when you look at me! And then…" A sob, one willing to escape. She looked away from him, losing ground. "… You look at her. And she means everything to you. And its like I've never meant anything at all."

"What? How can you think like that?" He tried his hardest to protect her from his own self-doubt and the worry that plagued him about the devil gene. Why was she giving him this vile discord about him being uncaring? This jealousy that had sprouted was rotten and paling. He couldn't believe this was Miharu at all. No, it had to be the drink. But weren't these things coming up before, even if they weren't spoken? He was confused now, and fell deadly silent. Anything else he'd wanted to say was gone in an instant.

"I think like it because it's the truth!" She spat. His hands loosened and she pulled back sharply and tripped, landing indignantly on her rear.

"Miharu…" He reached down to help her up, but she slapped his hand away, scrambling awkwardly to get up. She had to space her legs to even effect getting up safely, flashing her panties to the world in the process.

"I feel like a used tissue! Once is good, but after that…" She flicked her hand, a 'throwing' motion. "… Gone and good riddance."

Jin shook his head, turning away from her. This was too much for him. Her feeling like this deep down, he couldn't make amends, not while he wanted to tear himself apart. No, he had to stop this, make it easier on the both of them.

"I've had enough…" He said stiffly. He bit his lip as he looked back at her. "I want to end it."

She blinked in surprise. "Huh? End it?"

"I want us to break up."

It was as if the world went quiet around her and those two last words were the only sound reverberating inside her head. She stared at him, searching his placid face. She faltered stepping back into a wall.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. There was nothing else he could say. This was going to be for the best. The best for Miharu. She'd be safe away from him.

He loved her too much for there to be anymore hurt.

"You're… breaking up with me?" She gulped back a thick, almost choking breath. Her lip were shaking and she had to cover them up to stop herself from whimpering.

She was set to weep as his nodded in confirmation to what he'd said. But no, she wouldn't let him see her fall to pieces. She stood up straight, lips pursed, taking two steps to stand directly in front of him.

"You know… I'm glad," she said, her tone rather high-pitched.

He frowned in response, saying nothing.

"Look what's become of me. Craving your attention so desperately. Needing you so obsessively. And yet you don't want to have the time for me. There is no passion in you." She laughed bitterly. "It's ironic. I become what I hated. One of those sad admirers of yours from school. And look what's happened. I'm pathetic. Sad and stupid to swoon in your presence. You know what? You make me SICK! You've turned me into something else! I… HATE YOU!"

She pushed him aside and rushed off, as fast as she could. Her frame disappeared into the thick crowd of night revellers.

He just stood staring after her. Feeling empty. His chest burned. Tears wouldn't come. It was just solid pain, like taking a punch directly to the heart.

It was over. He'd let her go, and yet, he just wanted to kill himself right there and then.

The light in his life had just gone out. He'd twisted her smile into something bitter and resentful. He was too ashamed of himself, too disgusted.

Suddenly, he couldn't breath. He collapsed back against the wall, choking, hunching over.

The darkness within was growing, and it was getting harder to fight it. Gritting his teeth, he straightened up, willing himself to push that unearthly power back into the depths of himself. He caught his breath again, but he was unexpectedly very exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Miharu," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

And one tear fell. A single tear carrying pain and sorrow like none other.

He was lost for sure now.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Miharu. The love she fought for is shattered. Such a waste.**

**In the next chapter, experience the aftermath of the break up... It's just the beginning...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hearts Everlasting**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: This chapter is a little short - well to me it is, but its kind of helping fill the gap until I'm ready to unleash the next stepping stone in the plot. And my mentioning to the 'Lady Aoi' story may not be completely accurate but its a rendition for the story. Anyway, yeah, enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Ringing…

Constant ringing…

A high pitched chime crying out profusely for instant attention.

Miharu's tired eyes fluttered open as they floated down to the phone on the floor, calling out to her shrilly. The sound made her headache swell with vengeance, thudding heavily inside her skull.

The flashing screen of her phone read 'Xiaoyu' with a little panda icon next to it. After a time the phone fell silent, and then again, it started to ring, the same name and the same awful sound.

She forced her stiff arms to prop her up as she scanned the dresser for her clock. The dresser top was a complete mess, make up scattered amongst other foreign articles, but no clock. She did however spy it laying face down on a pile of her discarded clothes on the floor. Straining to reach out, she managed to use the tips of her fingers to tip the clock the right way over to read the time.

Twenty to eight. Too damn early in the morning for her.

She really needed to get up though. She had to go to school.

The problem with that notion was that she had to stand up right and her head didn't agree with that idea in the least. Her stomach tightened with sickness again, another aspect of her rather intense hangover. She did manage to sit up against the head board for the time being, cupping her pale face between her hands.

What a terrible night… What an awful night… What a PIECE-OF-SHIT night…

It was over between her and Jin. She really felt the harsh slap of the reality of the situation when she'd stumbled home. Through tears and vomit, she couldn't comprehend the reason why he wanted rid of her. But her stubbornness wouldn't let her figure these things out. She wouldn't question them, just accept that she wasted two years of her life pining over someone who was too caught up in his own life drama.

'Speaking of drama… Need to get ready for lessons…' She got up as carefully as she could. The world didn't swim too much, so that was a good sign. But the damned phone was still going off.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, XIAOYU!" She yelled at the floor before picking up her phone and pulling the battery out.

"Miharu?" She heard her father call. "Are you up yet?"

"Yes!" She called back, then blanched as a wave of nausea overcame her and she ran at top speed to the toilet where she vomited for what seemed like the millionth time.

* * *

"It's gone to answer phone…" Xiaoyu hung up, sighing to herself. She slumped against her arm leaning on the tabletop. Across from her in the semi-crowded café were Mika and Yumi, enjoying a hot drink that chilly morning.

"So, what actually happened last night with her?" Yumi inquired.

She relaxed back in her chair, nursing a cup of green tea between both hands. "She got a bit drunk that's to that stupid redhead Hwoarang and then she threw a drink in a girl's face and she and Jin had a fight, I believe. He didn't say much, just that she'd gone home, and then he left himself. I'm trying to find out what's happening, but as you witnessed…" She glanced down at her pink cased phone. "… I can't get in touch with her. I called her house earlier, but she was still out cold."

Mika snorted, quickly slapping her hand over her mouth to hide the smiles and giggles. Xiaoyu and Yumi both turned to look at her with raised brows.

She looked between the two, giving a shrug. "Can't blame me for finding this a little funny. Miharu getting drunk. In all the years I've known her, she's NEVER gone off the handle like this. I mean, the her and Jin thing was surprising enough but now this! She never fails to surprise us."

"You're right, but you do have to worry what's going on in her head," Yumi said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Xiaoyu lightly thumped the table. "I will get to the bottom of this! I'll find out wh-YARGH!" She fell right out her chair, while behind her a hesitant hand hovered out where she used to be. Yumi and Mika exchanged glances.

Steve looked down, smiling awkwardly. "Hi, Xiaoyu."

The Chinese girl bounced back up like a shot. "You scared the poop out of me!"

The Brit pet one of bobbing pigtails. "Sorry, didn't realise you would be so jumpy."

"I am not jumpy! You're just scary!" She blew a raspberry at him.

He feigned shock. "Scary! My heart breaks!"

"Silly!" She lightly punched his arm, giggling. She immediately stopped when she noticed the amused looks on her friends' faces. "Oh, um, yeah, are you guys finished with your drinks."

"Yeah, we are, and we should get going now," Yumi said tapping her watch.

"Want me to walk you ladies to school?" Xiaoyu's eyes lit up with excitement, though that was so blown out as Yumi and Mika had suddenly materialised on each arm of the Englishman.

"Such a gentleman!" Yumi cooed, squeezing his muscled bicep.

Mika also clung close. "Yeah, I heard British men were courteous… Or was that Spanish men?"

Xiaoyu slapped her forehead with irritation. Steve could only smile uncertainly.

* * *

Hiki held on tightly to Yamaki's hand, her expression flushed with happiness. Her meek little voice excitedly told her boyfriend about a movie that was being premiered at the multiplex the following week. He listened adamantly, quite liking the sound of the movie, all until his eyes fell upon Miharu across the road; after that he tuned out of his girlfriend's frequency and lay all his attention on the forlorn girl carrying herself heavily on the way up to school.

Eventually Hiki tugged on his arm. "Yamaki? Are you listening?" She sweetly inquired. He felt kind of guilty for ignoring her and gave her a soft peck on the cheek.

"I was, but I noticed Miharu over there. She looks upset."

Hiki followed his line of sight. "We should go and talk to her," she softly suggested. He was quick to agree to that and they fastened their pace to catch up with her.

Miharu was feeling a little better. She'd had a good dose of coffee, some bran cereal and some tablets her father rustled up to take the edge off her headache. The nausea had subsided, but now she just felt dull. No, numb was more the word. Emotionally and physically. She didn't even know where she was getting the energy from to drag herself to school.

Of course, she had drama class which was merging in with a practice with the 'Lady Aoi' production. She sure couldn't miss that. At least the afternoon was a study hour into a free period. She could leave early today.

"Miharu!"

She cringed at not only the sound, but for the fact it was Yamaki calling after her. She turned, seeing him and Hiki trotting to catch her up.

"Hello, Miharu. How are you today?" Hiki asked pleasantly.

"Oh, well, I've had better days…" She rubbed her tired eyes, stifling a yawn.

"You don't look too good," Yamaki observed. "You're not sick are you?"

"I got carried away last night when I was out with friends…" She trailed off. There was no way she'd say anything more on the matter, especially to Yamaki, who she knew still harboured a crush on her, even though he was prancing around with little Hiki as his 'true love'. She felt sorry for the girl.

"Ah the vigour of youth," Yamaki said and laughed aloud. "That's what my dad says to my sister. She's in college in Osaka, and when she comes home she's always telling us about her drunken adventures across the city. I bet she could paint a map of Osaka by using all the bars as pin points."

Hiki giggled, though Miharu could only manage a smile.

"We'll see you safely to school!" Yamaki assured, turning to his girlfriend. "Right, Hiki?"

She gave a timid little salute and wink to Miharu. "That's right!"

"Thanks…" She didn't know whether to feel pleased or even more sick.

* * *

Xiaoyu and company were just waving Steve off as Miharu with Yamaki and Hiki arrived at school. The Chinese girl practically bounded on top of her best friend.

"YOU!" She said pointedly, her scowl prominent. "You ran off without saying anything! Jin told us you went home, but I still worried like crazy about you! It ruined my night!"

"Oh, and what else did he tell you?" She asked stiffly, her eyes turning away.

"Huh?" Xiaoyu blinked with confusion. "Oh, uh, nothing. Should he have told us something else?"

"No… not at all," she said quietly. Yamaki's expression knitted with perplexity, interest perked by the way the auburn-haired girl was acting.

The bell rang, giving Miharu some relief, quickly breaking off from the questioning.

"Let's go. I need to sit down. My head isn't right."

Xiaoyu scoffed, hooking her friend's arm. "I'm not surprised." She trudged quickly with Miharu tugged along beside her. "After how much you drank, I'm surprised you're even awake. You should have been out for a week for at least!"

"You over exaggerate…" she mumbled in response.

Once inside, the four girls (though Miharu just did it because everyone else was), waved off Yamaki and Hiki and retreated into their classroom. They took up their seats at their assigned desk, thought instead of unpacking her own things, Miharu just slumped tiredly onto the desk.

"Urgh…" She closed her eyes, sinking her face into her folded arms. It was nice and warm in the sweet darkness. Just a few minutes sleep for her and she'd feel better. She mumbled to herself, blocking out the talking around her and the movement around the room…

SLAM!

She sat up straight as her homeroom teacher, Mrs Kajuen dropped a pile of textbooks in front of her. The bespectacled woman didn't look in the least pleased.

"Nice to know you're still with us, Miss Hirano." She picked up the books, turning on her heels to stalk back up to her desk. "Since when was it alright to sleep in my homeroom?"

Miharu sunk into her seat, ignoring the whispers and giggles around her. "Sorry," she apologised, cupping her face and running her hands down, trying to force away the sleepiness.

Ten minutes later, after the register was taken, they were allowed on to their next class, though Miharu had to apologise many times over to Mrs Kajuen, who gave her a clear-cut lecture on sleeping habits on a school night. She then sent her on the way, expecting better from a promising student.

Xiaoyu waited patiently. Yumi and Mika had to run on ahead to get things ready in the theatre for drama. When Miharu stepped out, Xiaoyu was yet again standing over, though this time she was more concerned then annoyed.

"You're down, I can tell. Now, you'd better spill, otherwise I'll have to beat it out of you!"

"Just leave it, Xiaoyu," Miharu warned, giving her the fiercest of stares. Her friend was taken aback. "It's my business alone and I don't need other people getting involved."

"Miharu… I'm sorry, but you know, I'm your friend and if you have troubles, you should be able to talk to me about them." She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm always here to help, you know that!"

All she could do was sigh, thumbing off in the direction they needed to be heading. "Thanks, I'll remember that, but we're running late now, so lets just go…"

Xiaoyu relented and nodded, following after Miharu, wishing that she could read her mind and uncover this sudden distantness.

On the way towards the theatre, they noticed a boy and girl rushing towards there class. They were laughing together, trying to hush each other as they clung together with blushing cheeks and coy fingers. The boy lay a soft kiss on her lips.

Miharu recoiled at the sight. "Love is so overrated…" She muttered to herself, though Xiaoyu caught this with surprise, turning to watch the two students disappear into a classroom. She glanced back to her friend with some sneaking suspicions creeping into her head. Though she was hoping what had happened was not what she was thinking.

* * *

"RIGHT! CAN EVERYONE WHO NEEDS TO BE ON STAGE GET INTO POSITIONS!" The 'Golden Swan' director, Mr Shinjukai bellowed into a megaphone. It annoyed him that it was taking so long for the milling groups of students to be taking so long to get where they needed to be. He grumbled profanities to himself as the drama teacher, Miss Shunsai came over with freshly brewed coffee.

"Shigeru…" He took notice and accepted a coffee from her. "Let me move them along. It takes more then a megaphone with these lot."

All smiles and good nature, she went over to the blackboard and painstakingly dragged each of her long nails down the surface creating the most irritating noise ever to be heard by man. Backs could be seen quaking with horror, shrinking away with fingers in ears.

"NOW! MOVE IT! DON'T WASTE MR. SHINJUKAI'S TIME!" Her high pitched voice screeched, just as terrible as the sound before, sending the students scattering off in a blur, doing as they were suppose to.

Miss Shunsai nodded to the director and walked off to help some students with organising where the props needed to go.

Miharu sat on a chair in centre stage, waiting for everything to be prepared around her. She spied Yoku in the wings, giving orders to some younger pupils who were too scared to say no to her. And she could see just in front of the stage was Yumi setting up with her flute and Mika talking with a few other singing girls. Xiaoyu was at the back of the theatre with other students not in the production and who were just there for the sake of the drama class. Miss Shunsai said they'd benefit to see a production in the works. Xiaoyu gave Miharu the thumbs up, in which she nodded back with acknowledging gratitude.

Miharu thumbed through the right pages of the script, repeating lines over and over to herself to make sure she was sure about what she was suppose to say. She was glad she'd practiced quite religiously, knowing most of the script off by heart.

A shadow fell across the script and she looked up, jolting because of how close Yamaki was to her. A little too close for her liking, and his perfect smile didn't help things.

"What are you going on stage?" She demanded, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Umm, I meant to be here." He raised up his own script. "I'm playing Genji."

Genji and Aoi. The lovers.

An invisible slap hit her upon hearing his statement. She reeled in shock.

"What!"

He was a little surprised by her reaction. "Didn't you reading the cast list?"

She blushed wildly. "I guess I kind of missed checking up on who got the other roles. I got a bit overexcited about being chosen to be Lady Aoi."

"Well, now you know…" He said this as more of a whisper as he leant in towards her. She pulled back sharply, jumping up off the chair. Yamaki simply said nothing about her action.

"RIGHT!" Mr Shinjukai holler once more into his megaphone. "POSITIONS FOR THE DANCE! I HOPE YOU ALL KNOW THE STEPS FROM YOUR LAST DRAMA LESSON." There was a doleful chorus of 'yes' from the student's gathering on stage. "GOOD!"

Miharu pushed the chair to a girl who was on stagehand duty and she removed it. She stood dead centre facing Yamaki.

"Why haven't I seen you in rehearsals before?" She questioned him quietly.

"Well, they split the groups originally for dance and singing, and since we really haven't practiced through the script properly yet, I guess we haven't seen each other until now."

"Figures…" She took up her position, realising she had to take up Yamaki's hand. It had been someone else doing the Genji role before when she'd practiced and she was suddenly feeling confused and a little awkward. Though, she didn't argue and she took his hand and drew in close. She was betting that he was enjoying every minute of it.

Instead of focusing on their closeness, she focused on the play itself. Their version of 'Lady Aoi' (Aoi-no-ue), was loosely based on the 'Tale of Genji' novel and used techniques from Noh productions. The adaptation in their script was a fantastical love story, beginning from when Lady Aoi reconciles with her husband after his many affairs, sharing a great romance, which leads to Aoi becoming pregnant, though after an incident at a festival where Aoi's carriage damages the carriage of Genji's mistress Lady Rokujo (played by the oh-so endearing Yoku), the woman's dark hateful spirit possesses Aoi and torments her until the time of the birth of her son when the pressure becomes too much and she dies. Though Rokujo's is exorcised and Genji mourns for his lost love. The ending though does have a happy note, as a scene was put in of final dance of love between a ghost Aoi and Genji, pledging love eternal and that her spirit would be forever adored and she can truly ascend to the heaven's happily.

Miharu found the story was over dramatised but actually did a good job of incorporating a Noh play and novel ideas into this new romantic production, and the additions added in from the scriptwriter's creative mind were all very well justified. She'd felt awkward about all the romantic parts before, but felt worse now that Yamaki was in the role of Genji. Seemed a little ironic in a way for him…

She'd wished her love was like Aoi's, a wonderful fantastical world where she was warmed by the true love of her lover. But life and love weren't like that. It was just a feeling that could be turned into something sharp and painful given the chance.

"Are we ready to go?" Miss Shunsai asked Miharu and Yamaki. The former snapped to attention and nodded. "Alright, cue the music! And get that spotlight on Genji and Aoi!"

She flinched as a white glare rained down onto her. Her head began to ache once more.

"You alright?" Yamaki whispered.

"I'm fine!" She hissed. The music ripped across the stage and after a count of three, they followed they choreographed motions, flowing step by step along with the hearty beats.

All the other figures prancing on stage had their own set of movements while she and Yamaki stood out with their own unique steps. The dance teacher had called it the dance of conception, since they definitely weren't going to have any sort of sex scene. There was so much closeness, so many little touches that could hint at anything. Miharu felt truly embarrassed but did her very best to keep up with Yamaki and perform her elegant part of the dance as she was suppose to.

She could hear Mika singing some undertones of the dance music, along with a few other girls. Rubi was on stage too, she'd come in late but had got there in time for the practice.

They were forced to freeze in a hug as the chorus preformed some enactment, chanting praises of Prince Genji and his beloved wife. Miharu lay her cheek against his shoulder, closing her eyes and hoping the part wouldn't last too long, though the director kept shouting at some poorly recited lines from the chorus to be done again and again until they got it right. She sighed inwardly.

"Your heart is broken, isn't it?" She heard Yamaki whisper to her. Her eyes snapped open as she remained frozen under his touch. "That Jin is shameful. I feel I should act for your honour."

She gently shook her head. "You don't understand things. My problems are my own." Her voice lowered further. "And you better not say anything to anyone else, or I'll never forgive you."

"I promise. Makes me wish I wasn't taken with Hiki…"

They parted to look at each as a part of the dance, turning back and forth and coming to another pause.

Her expression was a little angry. "You shouldn't say something like that! I pity Hiki, I really do…" He looked away, shamefaced.

"STOP!" Mr Shinjukai screeched. "START AGAIN! THAT WAS HORRENDOUS!"

It was going to be a long day...

* * *

Asuka checked her watch. It was just after four now. She really needed to get back to the hotel. She had a meeting with Lei planned to access the situation with Feng Wei. Just thinking the name of the man who beat her father to pulp made her blood boil with fury.

She'd had enough sight-seeing around Tokyo for the day and started to make her way back. A few trinkets for her friends were stored in a little backpack, a worth while shopping day amongst her many hours of exploration of the city.

She'd not really drank anything the night before (well accept getting a drink in the face by Miharu) and had been up bright and early to do some training before going out on her trek. She needed to keep conditioned after all to kick her opponents' asses. Another thing she had been meaning to do was catch up with Jin. It wasn't everyday she met up with long lost family members.

'My life is a big co-incidence…' She thought, making her way to the bus stop, humming to herself idly.

"Asuka!"

'Yes, very much a co-incidence!' She turned right around and saw Jin heading her way. She vetoed her plan of heading for the bus and went over to greet him.

"You left early last night. Your lady guilt trip you?" Asuka asked.

"I actually ended our relationship last night," he admitted despondently.

"Well, that's a real shame." She clucked her tongue, patting his arm as a sign of sympathy. "Hope it wasn't me who was a cause of it."

"No. No…" He shook his head. "It was a long standing thing. I just didn't know when I would do it…" He inwardly demeaned himself for the lie. He'd not truly wanted to end it and was still stinging from the aftermath even though he was pretending to be unaffected.

"Still, a sad thing." She hopped back. "So, do you want to go get some kamaboko? There is a stall set up in the food court and someone told me it was really nice."

"Alright then."

"Great, lets go cousin!"

'Cousin.' He smiled, still not used to the address, and followed after her. Though, he wasn't a few steps before a voice hailed him from a far. Into his line of sight came Xiaoyu who waved at him as she ran over.

"I'm glad I managed to catch up with you," she said, breathing heavily from running across town. She noticed Asuka and waved to her. The girl saluted back at her.

"Catch up after!" The girl from Osaka called back, giving him a thumbs up as she went to get some kamaboko.

"Jin, what's going on? What happened with you and Miharu?" She asked evenly. A first for her not to get high-strung. "I just want to know why she's acting funny."

"We broke up." Her eyes went wide. "It was my choice."

She sighed. "Explains it all. I figured it was going to be this. I'm not going to ask, it's none of my business after all. I just wanted to be sure what had happened."

He cocked his head to the side. "I thought you were chasing after me to shout at me. I would have assumed you'd have been angry."

"I guess it would be my duty as her friend to be angry, but what good would that do?" She folded her arms behind her head, letting out a long sigh. "But I'm not. I can't be angry at you, Jin. You're just too nice and I know you always have good reasons for everything you do. You are the smart and sensible one after all."

He deflated somewhat, and she peeked in beneath the slip of his composure. Pure sadness.

She wondered if it was what he really wanted after all? Then again, she didn't know the situation and felt that she'd be inclined to dig a little deeper with Miharu then prodding at Jin who could easily freeze her out.

"Please, make sure she's alright?" He asked of her. "I just want her to be happy."

"I'll do my best. For Miharu."

* * *

**A/N: Such a shame for Miharu, from now, it's just the beginning of her troubles... I don't think that was much a spoiler...**

**In the next chapter, a girl's night at Xiaoyu's brings out some memories of the past and some wounds opened about the present for Miharu...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hearts Everlasting**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: After checking out previous chapters, I am going to do a few edits so correct grammar and such so they read better. Anyway, this chapter is a short filler while I'm building up to the real meat of the story. After this, the plot is going to take a whole new turn. Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 10**

Miharu had reached the biology room ahead of everyone else. She took up a seat on a bench next to the window, turning to gaze out at the sunny surroundings outside. It was a nice, bright day - all green and fresh-looking. Not that the cheery atmosphere did anything for her ever depressive mood.

Why she continued to allow herself to stew, she never knew. Over and over she'd told herself that life went on and love came and went on its own accord. Though, she just stung, deep down. Time wasted wanting something that she knew now was not worth waiting for. Or was it? Or were these feelings just a bitter bite back at her ex-boyfriend for the break up?

Most likely.

As the class began to fill up around her, she pondered what she would do next. A part of her wanted to smother the pain with new affection by chasing after a new, little romance, but it was much too soon to start thinking that way. Wounds were still wide open in her heart, and it was obviously going to take time to heal over.

'If ever…' She bit her lip, and stared down at her biology book and started to scribble cartoon fishes and skateboarding cats in the margins.

A piece of four-folded pink paper landed on her desk and she looked over at it. Glancing up, Xiaoyu gave her a friendly wink and sat next to Mika on the bench diagonal to hers.

Curiously, Miharu reached for it and unfolded the pastel-coloured paper, revealing neatly scrawled, black handwriting printed in the paper's middle.

**_Xiaoyu Presents:_**

**_The Big, SUPER, Girls Only, Slumber Party Bash!!!_**

**_And you, have been invited to enjoy a night of music, gossip, dancing, karaoke, unhealthy food and pillow fights!_**

**_This will all take place on SATURDAY NIGHT_**

**_Be there or receive beats!_**

**_(N/b: Bring old photos and stuff we can get all soppy over!)_**

Miharu snorted, looking up to Xiaoyu and Mika who were nodding at her with smiles. Rubi came to sit down in the empty seat beside her, dumping her bag on the desk.

The girl beamed at her when she saw the invite in her hands. "You're coming, right?"

"Maybe…"

Rubi tugged her sleeve, pouting. "Oh, you have to! It won't be the same if you don't come."

Yumi in front of them leant back against their desk. "No maybes, only yeses."

Miharu gave a half shrug, re-folding the paper and placing it into the front of her book.

"Miharu, I know you're feeling down, but it won't last forever," Yumi assured. "We want to see you smile again, and I promise, this will be the perfect opportunity to be all happy and carefree! You'll feel all good and you won't had a reason to frown again."

Relenting, the auburn-haired girl nodded. "Oh… Alright then."

Secretly, Xiaoyu and Mika had a little high five under the desk. The other girls smiled also, and turned as the teacher came into the class, beginning the lesson.

* * *

_Three Days Later…_

"I declare this BIG, SUPER, GIRLS ONLY, SLUMBER PARTY BASH, officially started!" Xiaoyu turned and snipped a thin pink ribbon she tapped in front of the door to her room, prompting a cheer from the four girls behind her.

All but the Chinese girl ran in, leaping into the piles of fluffy pink and yellow cushions scattered across the room. She came back with plates of frosted biscuits, jelly beans, homemade dorayaki, daifuku, apple fritters in syrup and some yokan.

Hungry hands were grabbing at the plates, taking as much as they could.

"Hey, hey! Leave some for me!" Xiaoyu protested, reaching for what was left.

Mika licked some syrup from her finger tips as she put on the television, intercepting a singing talent show. She burst out laughing at the man on TV who was singing badly off key. Rubi joined her to view the butchering of a good song. Miharu flopped back into a gathered pile of covers while she enjoyed a nice piece of dorayaki.

Yumi removed some photos from her backpack, waving them around.

"Hey, I brought some nostalgia!"

Mika's attention snapped to the girl. "Oh, give me some of that! A good old trip down memory lane is just the ticket!" She muted the television and they all gathered around Yumi, who passed out the photos. "Oh! These are pictures from our middle school!" The recognition of the beige turtlenecks and navy-pleated skirts had her laughing a loud. The uniforms had been atrocious.

"I never went to your middle school," Rubi said, looking at a picture of Yumi waving at the camera on a snowy day. "My school had black uniforms with yellow bows, hats… You name it. We looked like bees." Her friends giggled at the analogy.

"I didn't go to their school either," Xiaoyu said sadly. "Wish I had. Mine was so boring - so strict."

"Ours was a bit rubbish," Miharu said, chuckling when she saw a picture of herself, Mika and Yumi dressed up as ducks for the class play. "They were just too easy going, so there was always a lot of trouble going on. Boys breaking the windows with footballs on a regular basis and girls running around throwing at each other. It was the beginning of the end of people."

"Oh yes, it all went down hill from there on in." Mika leant back against Xiaoyu's bed, looking up thoughtfully. "But they were really good times. The work wasn't so hard and the teachers were a lot more fun to talk to. They use to have foreign teachers in a lot too! We had a Canadian woman in and a man from, oh, where was it? Spain? No! Wait! Portugal! That was it! His Japanese was very broken, and it was funny to hear him talk, though, he told the best jokes!"

"They were always jokes about women's breasts, though," Yumi said, covering her face.

"Well, he's a man, you have to humour him!" Miharu threw a cushion at Mika's face. The latter smirked. "It's true!"

"What's your most embarrassing memory of Middle School, Rubi?" Xiaoyu asked her.

The girl blushed. "Oh, well, I remember this little boy from the first year who had a crush on me, always following me around and one day, just before one of my classes started, he ran in the room and declared to everyone he wanted to have sex with me before running out. Quite humiliating, but I did feel a little flattered. He was a sweet boy, even if still very child-like."

"Oh! Does he go to our school now?" Mika asked. That question could only cause trouble.

"Lucky for me, he doesn't," she said, blushing wildly. "He went to a private boys school. I see him now and again. He's really posh and upper class now. I don't think he remembers me. It's kind of sad."

The room filled with 'awws' and she received a few pats on the back, before they all broke down giggling again.

"What about you, Miharu?" Xiaoyu turned to her best friend.

The girl under questioning put down the photo, thinking back. "Uh… I think my most embarrassing moment was jumping into a puddle, not realising it was a few feet deep. I had to go to school covered up to my neck in mud. My mother was so angry was I got home. The thing is, it was more embarrassing because all the whiny girls from my class saw it happen."

"Oh wow!" Yumi's eyes bulged. "When did that happen?" Miharu shrugged.

"We MISSED it!" Mika explained with a little disappointment. "That bites!" Miharu hit her again with a cushion. She had plenty of ammo left for the night, threatening a little with another cushion at hand.

"I think mine and Mika's most embarrassing moment was when we got on the wrong bus for a class trip," Yumi suddenly put in, covering her reddening face. Mika suddenly turned, expression close to cracking up with laughter. "We were wondering why all our class mates had turned into pensioners."

"We were suppose to be going to the local art gallery, but ended up going to a… uh, well, sex museum…"

Xiaoyu fell back. "WHAT! A SEX MUSEUM!?"

Miharu covered her mouth. "That's disturbing… You went with old people to a sex museum…"

"Shameful…" Rubi left off as she started to laugh hard, getting everyone going full on.

Mika's laughter broke off as she noticed someone on the television. "Hey! Isn't that Yamaki?"

"What?" The group piped in unison, scrambling in front of the TV.

"Turn it up!" Xiaoyu squeaked as Mika grabbed the remote, taking it off mute.

He was on the news with a few other boys from their school for winning a soccer competition. Yamaki, as team captain, was getting all kinds of questions thrown at him and he proudly, if not smugly, answered them.

"What do you think of him?" Mika whispered to Rubi.

"He's okay. A bit arrogant if you ask me."

"I agree," Yumi added.

There was silence for a moment as they watched the report on the team end, though not before Mika added, "He's kinda hot…" And a agreement of 'yeses' followed. All besides Miharu.

After her experience with him, she wouldn't say yes. Poor Hiki was caught up in love with such a self-satisfied idiot. He stilled pined after the young Hirano girl even though he knew they could never be together. As kind and good-natured as he was, there was always an underlining of something that made he seem all superior over everyone else. It made her dread even more having to act as the lover of him in the play.

As the news finished, another music programme came on, and faces were lit up when veteran pop star, Ayumi Hamasaki was announced to be headlining the show.

"She's so good!" Mika said all starry eyed. Yumi and Rubi were nodding in agreement. "I wish I were a superstar…"

Xiaoyu jumped up. "Lets pretend! I know its childish, but lets give each other a superstar make over!" The girls looked between each other, then suddenly jumped up screaming girly-like. Well, Miharu didn't, but she couldn't help but smile at the idea.

"I brought some make up!" Mika was scrambling to her night bag, searching for her lipsticks and eye shadows. Yumi and Rubi did the same.

"Do you have some?" Xiaoyu asked Miharu.

She nodded. "I do have odd bits that sit in the bottom of my bag. I'll get it out."

Kneeling down in the doorway, she pulled her bag over and looked through. Nightwear, spares clothes, bathroom essentials… No make-up yet in sight. Frustrated, she tipped the back upside-down and dropped everything out. The make-up was now revealed sat on top of the little pile.

She picked the few pieces up, though noticed a piece of glossy paper poking out between her pyjamas. Brows knitting, she reached down and carefully pulled the long piece of printed paper free.

Her heart skipped a beat as she turned it around.

Photo booth pictures of her and Jin from over two years.

Why were they in this bag?

The knapsack was one she hadn't used for a while, and she considered that the picture may have been put in the bag sometime back and had stayed there ever since. She'd forgot to clean out some other stuff when she'd packed the bag for the sleep over. It was one thing she hadn't expected.

Seeing it, remembering that date, her chest tightened and her eyes began to brim with tears.

"I've… just got to go to the bathroom…" She mumbled, standing and rushing out of the room.

Mika, Rubi and Yumi were oblivious, though Xiaoyu had seen her pause when she had the little pictures at hand. She'd seen the tears begin to form and worried for her friend, and was quick to follow after her.

When she reached the bathroom down the hall, she noticed the door on a jar and decided just to go on in. It was time to be true to one and other.

Miharu was sat on top of a lidded-toilet, staring down at the picture with a tear-stricken face. She snapped up to noticed Xiaoyu step into the room, shutting the door behind her. The Chinese girl knelt on the cold tiles in front of her friend.

"I know what's happened, Miharu," she said softly. "He told me."

A loud sob emitted from her friend, who quickly covered her mouth. Xiaoyu carefully moved to wrap her arms around her, looking down at the little pictures in her hands. Pity welled inside her.

"I'm so sorry…"

"I loved him so much…" She wept, sinking against her friend. "So much…"

"It's okay. You just cry. Let it all out."

And that's what she did. Miharu cried her soul out, muffled by her friend's vest, which absorbed the bitter-sweet tears. Xiaoyu soothed a hand down the Japanese girl's shaky back, saying nothing.

It was like this for a few minutes, until Miharu controlled her sobs, pulling away and reaching for a wad of paper from the toilet roll, dabbing her pinked face.

"I can't believe it ended," Xiaoyu said softly. "I thought you two were made for each other. Well… Maybe I still do. Is there still a chance for you to get back together?" Miharu shook her head. "Why not?"

"He doesn't want love, Xiao," she said in gulps, steadying her whimpering voice. "He's not the same guy I met two years ago. He just thinks about himself. I was just a sweet little distraction for a while."

"That's not true, and you know it," Xiaoyu softly tried to reason, but Miharu shook her head firmly.

"I feel so used…" She rubbed a hand beneath her slightly dripping nose. "But I guess it's my own fault. I should have known someone like him wouldn't… Wouldn't…" Her head drooped. "Wouldn't really want me…"

"Miharu…"

"I loved him, and he broke my heart," she whispered as she turned her glittering eyes to her friend. "I don't think I can forgive him… I… Don't think I can forgive myself."

All Xiaoyu could do was hug her friend, whisper wonderful promises of happiness. What the outcome would be would soon start to take shape.

* * *

**A/N: A sad little filler, though more emotional matters are about to be dealt with...**

**In the next chapter, Miharu tries her best to carry on, even with some not-so welcome faces popping up, and things go directly down hill for Jin...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hearts Everlasting**

**By. Indigo Siren**

Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved.

**A/N: The downward spiral begins...**

**Chapter 11**

Breathless. His heart beat furiously.

Sweat poured in steams over his tired muscles. His still clenched fists hung at his sides as he slowly let go of the extreme concentration he'd set over himself. Around him, everything felt like it was blanketed with black, out of his zone and acknowledgement. This battle had concerned nobody else. His almond eyes slowly lowered to the form groaning at his feet, bruised and bloodied.

He sighed and looked up, as the sun suddenly blared down into his eyes. Shielding, the concentration broke and the world around him lit up with colour. A voice rang out behind him loudly.

"JIN KAZAMA WINS!"

Rapturous applause filled the air. It should have lifted his spirit, but it didn't. It was an empty noise, hollowed by his own self-hatred. At his feet, the fighter Bruce Irvin had been floored. A good fight, but not quite fulfilling enough to rid the Japanese youth's mind of one single piece of ever persistent distress.

Miharu Hirano.

The focus of his fight had been enough to shut her pretty face out temporarily, but once he relaxed, there she was again, staring at him with gentle eyes.

He missed her so much.

'But this is for her own good…'

He turned his back on the stadium crowd and stepped towards the tunnel to the back. Metres away, he felt a cold caress tickle the edges of his shoulders. He snapped around sharply.

Just the wind? He frowned as he stared at the empty space behind him.

"A shadow of something evil," he muttered aloud.

The scrape of a booted foot against the concrete in front of him, turned him back. Whomever had been there was quick to depart, though he did catch the glint of a stirrup adorned boot.

'Him…' He considered to his red-headed rival. 'I thought you would confront me. Very unlike you.'

The departing figure smiled to himself. He was hoping the little rumours overheard from the 'Chinese Pixie' were right…

* * *

Asuka sat on a table in the back hallway of the stadium. After flashing her pass to make her way backstage, she just hung out randomly on the only form of seating she could find, waiting for Jin. Not only that, but she was on the look out for the fighter Feng Wei. That Chinese man had a lot of things coming to him when she got a hold of him. She hoped Lei wouldn't find out she was going to lay a hurting on him in her own time, seeing as the tournament wasn't shaping the way she wanted. 

She unwrapped a stick of raspberry flavoured bubblegum and popped it in her mouth. With all the waiting she was doing, she definitely needed a distraction.

Though, after nearly half an hour, Jin finally appeared. All fresh faced and clean clothed. She noticed however his eyes didn't seem as lit up as the rest of him did. Also, there wasn't much vibrancy in his steps as he approached.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. The shower wouldn't turn on. I think I fixed it. Though, between you and me, the hole in the wall was around BEFORE I got there."

She nodded with understanding, grinning as she tapped her nose.

"Your secret is safe with me," she whispered, hoping up off the tabletop. "So, to town then?"

"If that's what you want to do?"

"Sure! Tokyo is beginning to grow on me." She clapped him on the back as they pushed through the double doors to head out towards the parking lot. "I've got money for a taxi."

"I prefer to walk."

"Okay, I'm sure it won't kill us to walk… And…" She hooked his arm. "You can start talking." He cocked his head uncertainly. "About your woes," she prompted. "I see your eyes. You're suffering in silence. So, it's time for you to open up."

Even as they continued to walk, he felt himself clam up, not feeling encouraged to start dishing out details about himself. He didn't even know where to get started. And for a fact, he didn't want her to find out about his genetic misfortune.

"Come on, Jin, I don't want a life history, I just want to know everything is alright," she said. "I can tell you're cut up about losing your girlfriend."

His face remained blank. "It was my decision."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that you aren't hurting."

He continued to walk in silence, staring ahead of him as he felt his chest tighten as he thought back to that night outside the club.

Her glazed expression as the tears began to fall… Her pain on full show, tearing him apart…

Yeah, he was hurting. It hurt to give up the thing he loved the most. Fate was not kind to him, and would have been even less kind for Miharu if things had carried on.

His ominous feelings were especially growing as of late, and keeping Miharu close but in the dark for him being worried could only cause her great pain. When he'd met her over two years ago, he'd known nothing of his cursed blood. At that time he'd started to make plans in his head about a future for them. He'd wanted things to work. Just to be perfect. But that wasn't to be, and now he couldn't give her anything more then a dark future with no certainty to whether either of them would survive unscathed.

It was a painful choice to make, but one he felt he had to do.

"Things… In my life, aren't easy to talk about." He licked his suddenly dry lips, peering at his companion out of the corner of his eyes. "It's too hard to explain to you. And some things are best kept a secret."

"Your secrets are your own, I just want to know how you are feeling? Be honest with me."

How _was_ he feeling? One word really summed it up.

"Shit."

She gave a passionless smile. "I thought so…"

He stopped them, turning his cousin towards him. Curiously, she stared up into his emotionless face. For herself, she was witnessing the mask crack around the edges and the sadness leaked through without relent. It was a liquid transformation of emotional truth.

Carefully, he pulled her into a hug.

"It hurts," he muttered, his voice the only thing unwavering. He shook slightly within her grip, and all she could do was stand and accept his despair within her arms. "When I lost my mother, I thought my heart would never recover. Then I found something in Miharu that made the pain seem to disappear. Without her now I feel… Empty."

"You're going to feel like that for a while," she said softly. "Love hurts. If its any consolation, you've got me to hang around with? Yeah, you aren't getting any lovey-dovey, but then again, I do make some good grilled cheese sandwiches."

A snort. Maybe a chuckle in there too. Asuka smiled to his response, pulling back to be surprised by the tears he was quickly batting away from his cheeks.

"Well, well." She gave him a sort of 'gotcha' look, all grins and raised brows. "Even tough guys cry once in a while."

"Me? Crying?" He turned away, walking on. "I had something in my eyes."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." She blew out a bubble, making a loud pop sound, and quickly trailed after him.

Literally out of nowhere, Xiaoyu leapt into their path.

"HI"

He jumped with surprise, looking slightly annoyed by her action, though quickly composed himself to give her a pleasant greeting. Lucky for him, there were no tears for her to see.

Asuka leaned against Jin. "School just got out?" She asked the girl.

"Yeah, about twenty minutes ago," Xiaoyu confirmed, then looked up at Jin. "So, how'd you do in your match?"

"I won."

"Yay! Go you!" She gave him a big thumbs up.

Jin looked around behind her. "So, none of your friends with you?"

"Nope. Not even Miharu." Her gaze locked on his as she brought up the name. He remained passive. "She was out this afternoon, doing some Lady Aoi practice at the drama hall across from the city library. She said she'd meet me for some drinks at café Pom-Pom in about half an hour. You guys want to come?"

Jin's face creased with a frown. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"What? Why not?" Xiaoyu folded her arms, her own face frowning to match his. "Why does it have to be awkward? You guys only make things worse by avoiding each other. I'm not saying you should reconcile. That's your own business, but, can't you guys just be friends? When was it ever a crime to just hang out and talk and be, well, normal, without all the love complications?"

"I don't think she'd be too happy to see me…" Asuka nudged him hard in the ribs. "What!? What was that for?"

"You're just scared," his cousin taunted.

"I am not."

"Things could have gone better for you two, but this is just the way it is," Xiaoyu softly put in. "I think, maybe she'd feel better if you just, well, casually talked. I think that's what she really needs. Maybe that way, she'll stop being bitter on what she's lost and realise, she really hasn't at all, if you're still in her life in one way or another."

That stopped him. Xiaoyu was right. He'd been looking at the situation all wrong. Because their relationship ended didn't mean to say they had to stop associating. There would be pain and maybe even resentment, but yet, it was worth trying to be her friend. If he could not take care of her in a boyfriend way, he'd watch from a far, as only a friend could. That idea made him feel better.

"Shall we go then?" Asuka asked him. A small smile formed on his lips and he slowly began to nod.

Xiaoyu clapped her hands together in excitement. "Great! Come on! If we go now, we'll get there in good time."

* * *

A script in one hand and a frothy cappuccino in the other, Miharu sat patiently in the café, going over line after line in her head as she took small sips of the hot liquid. The highlighted lines danced in her head as she closed her eyes and recalled her words perfectly. Line after line - she got better as she went. 

Bags were dropped on the chair next to her, and she looked up from her script to the ever elegant Anna Williams. The older woman tipped her shades and smiled with prominent ruby lips.

"Fancy meeting you here, Miharu," she greeted earnestly. "May I join you?"

"Sure. Pull up a chair," she accepted, gesturing to one of the many free seats at the table. Anna removed her bags from the seat and sat down, putting them into the one on her other side.

"Is that your play script?" Miharu nodded in response, flipping a page over and taking another drink. "Looks heavy. How extreme is the dialogue?"

"At times, a nightmare," she admitted, placing the script on the table surface, "but I'm coping."

"That's good to hear." Anna swivelled to look at the big blackboard behind the counter, marked up with the days coffee concoctions and one-off pastries. "I think I'll have myself a latte. Haven't had one for a while." She turned back to Miharu. "Are you alright for drink and food?"

"Oh yes, I've still got plenty to go," she said, giving a nod towards her mug.

A waitress came over to the pair and Anna put her order in, being firm to her demand of a nice big slice of blackberry and raspberry cheesecake. The waitress scurried off quickly to fulfil her order. Anna sat back relaxing, looking over at her companion with intrigue. Miharu was delved into her script again, face somewhat solemn, even if it didn't mean to be.

"I hope, you don't mind me asking…" There was a pause in her addressing the Japanese girl, who looked up uncertainly. "… But are you faring well?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess so…" Her eyes fell away from the shimmering ocean-coloured gaze, not exactly feeling wholly true to her words.

"You know… I heard… About you and Jin…"

Miharu looked up surprised. "Who-"

"It was Steve, through Xiaoyu. I hope that doesn't anger you. He only found out by accident when she was getting upset about a few things. Stressed about the tournament and her future plans and you…"

Guilt swept over the youth and she slumped in her seat. "I'm so stupid…" Her mutter was filled with sadness. "I've just been thinking about myself. I didn't realise I was messing up Xiaoyu as well."

"It can't be helped," Anna assured her with a gently pat to the shoulder. "When Steve came back with his worries I pried everything out of him. With his situation with Xiaoyu, all he can do is be there for her. She may mask all her pain and confusion with a giddy laugh and a childish grin, but she still needs to be assured, even if she doesn't want to be. You can rely on Steve to keep her on her feet for you." She clasped her hands on the table surface. "And with you, my dear, you just have to take one day at a time and realise that the world is a very big place, with a lot more kind souls in it. I'm not saying you jump back up on the bandwagon right away. But you shouldn't forget that this isn't the end of your love life. Your memories are your guide. Remember, you've learnt from what you've got now and you'll never make the same mistake twice."

"Are you sure about that?" Miharu nursed her drink idly between her hands. "I'm known for my royal cock ups."

"Now, you won't get anywhere thinking like that. I know you have spirit, I've seen it. You'll carry on, even if your head and heart are telling you right now that nothing will ever get better."

"Sounds like you have experience with loves lost…" The auburn-haired girl cringed. "I hope that didn't come out horribly."

"Not in the least. You're right though. I have lost love before, but its rather more complicated, seeing as I've had many crushes and acquaintances over my short life." The waitress came back with Anna's food and drink, setting it down with a bill underneath on the saucer. And a complimentary mint chocolate. She slipped the latter into her purse for later and focused on her latte, blowing the crown of her drink. "I waste my time being petty and foolish with love. Sometimes, it wasn't love, it was a distraction, but it still hurt when I threw it away, because I realised I had nothing."

"Well, you've got that silver haired guy now, haven't you?" She watched the Irish woman blush and started to smile. "I'd say you're all cosy with him."

"Hmm…" Anna trailed off, saying nothing, but her cheeks as pink as they were had done enough to answer Miharu's question. The girl settled back, sipping her own drink.

A silence fell over them for what went on for minutes on end. Miharu caught up in her script again, and Anna indulged in her cheesecake. It was gobbled up in no time at all. Miharu did take the time to notice this, grinning at her friend.

"Tasty?" She asked.

Anna dabbed the corners of her mouth with a serviette. "It satisfied. That is all I will say." She stood thereafter. "I'll be back momentarily. I have to make a visit to the ladies room."

"Okay."

Miharu went back to line learning as Anna disappeared into the lavatory.

A few moments later, she was once again in a company of two, but not with who she'd expected. The shadow that loomed over her shoulder had left a foreboding feeling well up within her. A familiar cold shiver crawled up her like a swarm of tiny insects. This made her turn around abruptly.

"Miharu Hirano," Kazuya's soft deliverance was just as calm as ever, always with that mocking undertone. "It's good to see you."

She used to feel like she was drowning whenever she saw this man. Fear had once clutched her like a vice plunged into Arctic waters. It was strange that when she gazed up at the man that she only felt numb. He seemed in some way like anyone else, donned in his pristine business suit and a casual pair of sunglasses. Beneath she knew there hid a broad battle-worn body and that frightful demon-red eye. But even her memories of past encounters did nothing to turn her stomach. In the end, she figured he couldn't make her feel worse then she already did. Her soul was already in tatters.

He wouldn't find any satisfaction of taunting her today.

Giving out an inert stare, she spoke with little emotion.

"What do you want?"

"Who says I wanted anything?" There was great amusement in his voice, though she didn't let herself get agitated over it. Turning away, she focused on her script again.

"Well, I'm busy. I don't have time to talk to you."

He was rather surprised by this, but didn't show it. "I feel a little betrayed. I was looking for a simple hello, and all I get is this rather cruel dismissal." He pulled out the seat next to her and invited himself into her company. "A bit rude, wouldn't you say?"

"You're not the kind of person to just say 'hello' though, are you?" She didn't even look up as she lowly directed the words his way.

Her distance to the meagre conversation irked him. Kazuya didn't like this ignorance she was suddenly displaying so uncharacteristically. He watched her eyes scanning the lines of the script, and found them to be a little glassy. A gloom had clouded over them.

Usually, he wouldn't have cared, but today he felt he wanted to distract himself with someone else's problems then focusing on his own bitterness of the unfair world around him. As sad as it was, someone else's misery would make him feel a little bit better about being pissed off. And besides, Miharu always intrigued him. A girl of many faces and moods.

"You seem different today?" He commented, tapping his lower lip. "I usually get some sort of rise out of you. Mostly a fearful one. I would rather have the stuttering and the sweetness then this cold front."

She shrugged. "Maybe…"

"I like fearful, but sometimes I wish you wouldn't be," he softly spoke. This was one of the first times he'd generally addressed her without seemingly like he was making a joke of her. Miharu looked up. Her eyes were now confused more then anything else. "So," he continued, "I assume that something in your life has brought you down. I'm feeling kind enough today to listen."

"Sorry to say," she told him straight, "but you're one of the last people on Earth I'd talk to about my problems."

"School?" He continued on anyway. Pestering wholeheartedly - something he found was a fun game to play. "No? … Maybe your friends? Trouble with that Ling girl? Hmm… No… Ah, maybe, just maybe, it's something to do with my son." Her eye twitched as she looked back at the script. He smiled largely. "Ah, so it's about Jin."

"Leave me alone," she muttered.

"A little advice for you," he said, simply with no edge of humour. "You're best away from that boy. He's got a lot of problems, and I don't just say this because I hate him. No, I say this because I can feel something from within him. Something that I've never felt before." Her chestnut eyes darted to him, seemingly furious, though she didn't speak, just waited for him to finish. "You don't have the strength to be dealing with what lies ahead of my son. How long before he's consumed by his own demon, I don't know, but I feel his mask of humanity is going to slip away in the near future."

"What are you going on about?" Miharu's head was swimming with Kazuya's cryptic statement. She knew what Jin was, but what was all this about feeling a something new about him?

Kazuya carefully removed his glasses, baring his unearthly eyes to her. "He's growing more dangerous day by day, and it would be better for the world if he ceased to exist…"

Miharu uttered a sound, supposed to have been starting up a defensive argument for Jin. But she stopped flatly before she could go on. Her heart ached, bringing back the sharp memories of that night outside the club. She shook her head, bitterly telling herself it was over between them and she didn't care anymore. But still, death was never the answer.

"Nobody deserves death…" The words trailed off weakly and she folded her script shut, resting them atop the paper shakily.

"Really?" He raised a brow to her statement.

She sharply shook her head again, but abandoned the subject with no supporting statement. "Anyway… Me and Jin are not together anymore. Whatever happens in his life is none of my business and vice versa."

"The best for both of you." Kazuya abruptly stood. "Love hurts, but at least you'll be able to fix those wounds in time. You won't be able to fix yourself if you're blown into oblivion." He lowered his tone as she gazed up at him, starting to lose the numbness and feel weak under his scrutiny. "Carry on with your life. Forget what you know. Darkness prays on those who chases shadows."

Kazuya left her to mull over those words and turned to leave the café when he came face to face with his son, stood within the doorway, staring holes through him. Behind Jin, Xiaoyu and Asuka stood uncertainly.

No words passed between them as Jin stepped closer, seething with a sudden unmanageable fury. But he willed it down, even if his fists were close to raising for a fight. Kazuya held his ground, his face a pleasant mask of innocence that only fuelled the fire within the youth. Though he knew not to try and taunt him, especially with the backlash of energy that was growing. It could only provoke unnatural things to rise, and the public didn't need to be the front row spectators to a freak show. He got a simple piece of satisfaction from walking away, seemingly quite jolly aside the situation, and felt his son's response in the form of lashing metaphysical streams of burning anger. Jin was a collected man. He'd hold back. But he was feeling the underlining whisper of a warning that told him to stay away from Miharu, girlfriend of not.

Kazuya exited the café without a backwards glance, leaving the respective youths to their own little drama.

Miharu had been shocked by Jin's appearance and her senses had dulled, making everything a muffled blur. Seeing him, made her head swim and heart beat furiously. She'd forgotten this feeling - like the first time you see someone you've missed for years. Most of her emotions had evaporated into thin air and she was looked at him with a startled gaze. Those deep brown eyes that had followed hatefully after his father, turned to her, displaying mixed feelings within swirling irises. She felt rather then noticed Xiaoyu coming over to her to see if she was alright. Noticing Asuka, clarity hit full force and reality swayed her numb deluded dreams.

She hadn't notice Jin approach her briskly and jumped at his closer presence. His face twisted with painful sentiments.

"Why were you talking to my father?" He demanded. "Are you insane?"

Her legs nearly knocked over the chair as she stood up to defend herself.

"Excuse me? He came to talk to me. He wasn't invited, but he sat there anyway. And besides, he did nothing wrong. He just spoke was all." She didn't decide to reveal the details of what Kazuya had said, feeling someone agitated by the sudden outburst from her ex.

"What did he want? What did he say?" His hands suddenly found their way to her shoulders, but she was fast to break away before he could get a good hold of her.

"That's none of your business!" She snapped. "And don't think you have the right to ask, just because he's your father."

"He can only cause you trouble," Jin said, failing to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"So? Maybe he does? What do YOU care what happens to me?" The whole café had their attention on the pair, interested in this sudden spectacle. Anna had just stepped out of the ladies toilets when she noticed there was sudden quiet besides the shouting voices of the two Japanese youths. She took a slow walk back towards the table.

"You should know why…" He didn't want to start openly airing their so-called 'dirty laundry' across a café full of nosy patrons. It felt almost like their emotional turmoil was a dramatic car crash, and everyone was slowing down to rubberneck.

"Oh, really? Should I?" Miharu folded her arms haughtily. "Why, are you trying to say you love me?" She fake gasped. "But no! Wait! YOU dumped ME! Isn't that saying something?" Her hands slammed on the table. "No, I don't feel like you care, even if you think you can convince me otherwise."

"Miharu… Things…" He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, trying to find words that might quell her anger. "Well… They're not good for either of us. You know about things I can't say… Well, this… Is all for the best…"

He'd cocked it up good and proper, knowing so when the last words filtered from his mouth.

"I don't care anymore. I know when I'm not wanted." She gathered her things hastily, shoving them into her school bag. "You know what, Jin," she continued as she packed. "stay the HELL out of my life!"

"Miharu…" Anna stopped just behind her. It seemed a bad idea to intervene, but she had to try and diffuse the situation for the sake of the pair. But that seemed to fail when Xiaoyu had taken her friend's arm, to start to reason, but was pushed off sharply. The Chinese girl looked hurt.

"I don't want to see you get hurt anymore," Jin reasoned only to see she'd started to cover her ears. He attempted to reach for her again, but she slapped his hand away. The small sting was nothing compared to the pain coursing through his heart.

"The only way I'm getting hurt is if you're around," she told him spitefully. That caused a flinch from him. Remembering what Kazuya said, in his own hate of the boy, she felt in that very second that she shared his sentiments. "Why don't you do us all a favour, Jin, and DROP DEAD!" Sharp, swift and malicious. The recoil of his pained expression set her walking towards the door.

"You're a real bitch, you know?" Asuka shouted after her, but was ignored as Miharu slammed the door on the way out.

Background chatter began to filter in through the café again, filling the empty void of silence.

"Oh, you kids," Anna groaned, covering her face. "Can't you be normal and go fight on the school playground? Ridiculous! Nice of you to give the viewing public something to gossip about!"

"Real sweet of you," Asuka snapped at the Irish woman.

"What? Am I the only one here feeling that this scene was a tad bit unnecessary?" Anna stepped before Jin. "I assume you knew she wasn't in the best of states, why bother engaging her like that? It's not only embarrassing for yourself, but even more so for her! Her raising a ruckus can only reflect badly."

"Jin! Go after her!" Xiaoyu implored between them. "You said you want to fix things! Don't let it go on like this!"

"Is that really a good idea?" Asuka broke in. "You saw the way she was. That is no girl that can be reasoned with."

"Miharu's really nice and understanding! She's just hurting is all!" Xiaoyu defended.

"And he's not!" Asuka scowled.

Anna's hands came up between both girls. "Okay, girls, lets not give the public a variant round two."

Jin sighed. "You're right, Xiaoyu. I should try." Maybe he could finally be honest about some things that caused his want for their break-up. To get her to understand could take the sting out of her emotional wounds. Turning, he smiled to Asuka. "Will you wait for me here?"

"Okay."

"I'll try not to be long."

And with that, he quickly left to catch up.

* * *

Miharu's steps after leaving the café had become hurried. Eventually, she'd run, as fast as she could away. But she was only a street away from the café when her strength had failed her and she stopped, collapsing against a wall and broke down crying. She obscured her tear swamped face into her arm, lightly punching the paint lathered brickwork on the corner of a pharmacy building. Hiccups rose from her tightening throat, coming on so thick and heavy she thought she might pass out. 

'Why? Why does it hurt so much?'

Behind her came the gruff rumble of a motorcycle engine, purring as a call for attention, and she found herself turning to see Hwoarang stepping off.

'Great. Just what I need…'

"Oy! Miharu! Nice surprise." He approached, though she turned away. "What's with the tears?"

"None of your business." How many more times did she have to say that sentence today?

"Hey, come on, don't be like that," he said, putting up his hands. "Can't a guy care?"

"No. Guys don't care." She tried to walk away but he was quick to step in front of her, pressing her against the corner of the building between the street and a side alley. Her struggles were weak, and she just ending up crying again.

Hwoarang didn't know how to deal with crying girls, he just kind of gave her an awkward glance, patting her arm.

"I hear you and Kazama are finished…" He said offhandedly. "A real tragedy. He's losing a nice girl."

She turned away, tears uncurbed, not knowing whether to be flattered or annoyed.

He half-smirked. "I like you better when you're not blubbering like a pansy. Cheer up. Life goes on. Lets not talk about the past. It doesn't matter anymore. Lets just enjoy life for all the good things."

"Don't think you're going to take advantage of me," she hissed, suddenly feeling defensive.

Hwoarang jumped back, looking surprised. "Whoa! That wasn't a come on, I swear!" He went to lean against the wall opposite. "I was just going to say, you can tell me what things are going down in your life besides your screwed up love life. Hey, how about I take you home? No funny stuff. I promise."

She eyed the 'Blood Talon' cautiously. Something said that he had amorous intentions, but something else suggested he was just going to talk and maybe take the piss out of her while breaking the speed limit on the Japanese freeways. The latter didn't sound too bad. She didn't care about her past dislike of him. Right now, the distraction was good.

She shrugged. "Sure."

He laughed, sharp and quick. "And I was sure you were going to say no." Around the far corner, he saw Jin rush to the pavement edge, looking around hurriedly. Hwoarang smiled inwardly.

'A knife to the heart, Kazama. This is for making a girl look so sad…'

"Though, first," Hwoarang said, seeing Jin was about to look their way. He took a step forward, taking her within his solid arms and carefully pulling her up against him, and swiftly, lay one hell of a kiss on her. She didn't even have time to react before he was smothering her under his lips. Warmth. Softness…

Memories of being loved fluttered through her mind.

She was suddenly very confused. There was a strange amount of comfort with this kiss - being noticed for being an attractive young woman, but rationally, it was maddening. This was Hwoarang after all, and he was known for his games.

The Korean cast a passing glance up, delighted to see Jin's shocked face taking in the scene. He pulled back, eyes on Miharu, whose mouth had dropped open beneath shocked eyes.

"That's the only advantage I'm taking. I couldn't help myself." He shrugged casually, giving her a sly wink.

She pushed him lightly and rolled her eyes. "Bastard."

"Insult me on the way," he thumbed towards his bike. "I don't have all day to hang around arguing with you… Not that it isn't fun."

"Fine." She didn't care anymore. She'd just go with it.

Miharu stepped towards the bike and waited for him to mount first before she herself climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hold tight now." Her grip locked more firmly around his torso. He grinned. "That's how I like it."

Up the street, Jin's slow, angered steps began to speed up as he watched Miharu mount the bike behind his rival. He was running as he heard the engine revving up.

"MIHARU!" He shouted, but was too late. The bikes engine drowned out his voice as it sped away. He was left standing alone where they'd once been.

That bastard had kissed her, right before his very eyes. Taking advantage of her while she was not on her guard, she was suckered in. Hwoarang was cruel and devious, and there was no way in hell that he'd let him get away with it.

He clung to his chest, feeling a searing pain rip through him. This wasn't a broken heart. This was something using his hurt as a ladder to climb through his very soul.

'Please… No…' He hissed, quickly stumbling into the side alley, following it down until the murky shadows began to swallow him from the view of the streets. His eyes searched around him from the water-damaged walls to the chain linked fence blocking off an empty industrial estate car park. He felt better that nobody was around, he just knew that it wouldn't be wise for anyone to come into contact with him at that very moment.

He fell to his knees, trying desperately to control his erratic breathing. Gagging suddenly, his throat practically closed up on him. He keeled forward until he was resting shakily on his forearms in the dirt. Retching, streams of blood poured from his mouth liberally. He had little chance to be startled as he arched violently, spasming with a strained cry gargling in the back of his throat. His shirt strained tightly against his chest as the top of his back bubbled. Skin stretched and began to break apart as two churning new appendages tore away from the confines of his inner body. His shirt was shredded as thick, black, feathered wings spread out behind him.

An inhuman growl raged from his lips and he turned his head skyward, baring thick, long fangs. His mind was swamped with new urges and feelings that weren't his own. A new consciousness was slowly encasing his mind, and he was helpless to fight it.

This new mind did not have good intentions.

His tanned skin darkened further as beneath on his chest and forehead, eerie, inky tattoos welled to the top layer in a spill of dark, twisted patterns. Stark claws split from his long fingers. Thick razor-sharp talons extended out and dragged across the dirt, leaving jagged lines indented into the ground.

Blood poured from the sides of his head as through the scalp came two brown, thickly indented horns arched in a tilted 'L' mould. Behind stretched bangs, the gleam of a red jewel split the very middle of his forehead to crown the monstrous glory that Jin had become.

Brown, human eyes were gone. Pearly white irises had taken over, scanning the area with little care. His lip curled with distaste and he rose up, looking over his transformation. The horrified Jin that should have been had been buried under a demonic consciousness that was much its own being. It was satisfied to have finally won the inner battle.

That girl, Miharu. He had her to thank.

The pain Jin and she shared had left an opening for his devil to break through - that second of horror that had been had opened the exit for this creature through his soul.

Now, he was complete.

Spreading those huge wings, he flew out from between the buildings and high up into the cloudy vista of the cerulean heavens.

Two hours later, Asuka past the top of the alley in which this unexpected transformation had occurred. Concerned to why he had not come back, she had gone in search. When she had passed this very alley, she's shivered violently against an invisible cold wind, lingering from the evil that had been there. A part of her sensed the darkness, though her mind couldn't quite register what it was she'd felt. But it made her uneasy.

She had not seen what had briefly lurked - a creature that had been of her own family, nor had she seen it fly away in a determined pursuit.

During those hours that she'd be waiting, little did she know of what had happened across town…

* * *

**A/N: So, what has happened across town? The next chapter will reveal all... Stay Tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hearts Everlasting**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Another neglected story I've been meaning to update. And I finally did. And here is some action for you! (Oh, and to add, the latter part of the scene is based somewhat on Hwoarang's Tekken 5 ending - it was a pillar of inspiration!)  
**

**Chapter 12**

_Moments earlier…_

So peaceful. Not a single twitter of song from the tree-roosting birds. It was nice in a way, but disturbing all the same. Wang couldn't help but feel uneasy amidst the silence as he sat perched on the veranda steps on the front of his granddaughter's home.

Was it a sign maybe? An omen of bad will?

He hoped not. But the letter at hand made him think otherwise. It was from his oldest and dearest friend, Jinpachi Mishima, whom he thought had died a long time ago. When he'd first read through it, he'd scoffed - dismayed by what he was seeing. He'd almost believed it to be a con to trick his old heart, but the distinctive handwriting kept drawing him back, reading over and over the neatly penned sentences before him. The more he read, the more he began to hear the old lost voice of his friend speaking to him through the inked text.

How it could be possible, he didn't know, but he'd always had a feeling that he had truly never departed this world.

Sipping from a flask of wine, he set the letter aside and quietly brooded over the situation.

'What to do next, I wonder?' He thought, staring up at the darkening sky.

His thoughts shifted as he continued to stare up into the grey vista, suddenly feeling his gut twist sharply, enough to make him gasp.

'Evil…' A whisper echoed through him with a breathless hiss.

Before he could muse further, Xiaoyu appeared before the front path. She'd stopped quite suddenly, turning to address him softly.

"You should go inside, it's going to rain," she said.

Wang lifted his hand out in time to intercept a single drop of rain, confirming what she'd said.

"Yes, you're right." He slowly stood, picking up the letter and the wine. His back cracked as he stood full upright and he groaned loudly.

"Grandpa…" She sighed, slapping her forehead. "You really should really be careful. You're an old man!"

"Old is for people who care about age. As for me, I shall be eighteen forever!" He slung his arm onto her shoulders. "Now then, my little keeper, what's for dinner?"

Xiaoyu whined loudly. "I left you food to warm up! What happened to it?"

He laughed, the sound as short and sharp like a hooting goose. "I ate it, of course. Bah! You thought such measly portions would be filling enough for me? You were greatly mistaken!"

"Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do…" She trailed off as they went inside. Pausing in the doorway, she turned to look back outside. Nothing had caught her attention particularly, but her thoughts alone drew her to stare out at the world, as if she could peel it a part and see the girl who was occupying her very thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Wang pressed back to where she stood, noting with some concern her troubled expression. She snapped out of it quickly when he spoke up.

A small smile turned up her cheeks. "Oh, nothing, don't worry about me. I guess I'm just tired."

He nodded, understanding not to pry. "Alright… I guess I'll just put the tea on then"  
She nodded and watching him retreat towards the kitchen before closing the door, settling herself against it. The smile was gone again.

"Miharu…" The name fell softly from her lips.

'You and Jin… I wish you'd just get along again. Then I can finally see you smile honestly…'

* * *

_Presently…_

The engine of the motorcycle roared louder as it picked up speed when they pulled out onto the freeway over Tokyo harbour. The darkening sky was highlighted with a glow of cinder orange from the rows of street lights lining up and down the sides of the highway. The last afternoon traffic was not heavy, so Hwoarang was free to gun it down the open stretch. Miharu clung on tightly, a little uneasy as they began to move faster.

"Scared?" He called over the growl of the engine.

"No!" She lied firmly. She felt a droplet of rain hit her cheek and she looked up, sighing. "I don't mind the speed. It might mean we can beat the rain home."

"Probably!" They wound around a car in front, speeding ahead. "I hope you're not trying to escape from me too quickly."

Miharu ignored the smattering of rain gently falling against her. "My only intension is to get home. I don't know what you had in mind."

He chuckled loudly. "You don't want to know what I'm thinking!" Her groan fuelled his laughter further.

"Pervert…"

"And damn proud of it too!"

She scowled, but let it drop. A small smile formed instead. It was strange. She had a distinctive feeling that he was trying to cheer her up. After her encounter with Jin earlier, she most certainly needed to be. Carefully, she pressed her face against his back, letting her eyes droop. She felt… safe with him. Very strange, especially to admit that to herself. Especially since this was Hwoarang after all.

This was normality as it was suppose to be. No ties bound to unknown forces. Someone who was just plain and ordinary. He may have been rough around the edges - cocky as they come - but it was all natural, all acceptable. No secrets about who he was.

Was this her mind trying to shatter the bonds that she had with Jin? To cast aside what she'd wanted and what she'd learned? Maybe she was taking what Kazuya had said to her to heart?  
In a way, she'd felt used by Jin. As if the whole situation was just him fulfilling a temptation and only keeping her around as a commodity.

'No… It was never like that…' Her mind whispered, but she wouldn't let herself forgive Jin aside. She vowed now to have nothing more to do with him, whatever other people said.

"What the fuck?"

Hwoarang's exclamation opened her eyes and she turned to peer around his shoulder, looking up in the direction he was too. Shock, thick and choking, enveloped her.

'Jin… What-'

Atop a girder of an approaching support arch, was Jin Kazama. Or not so much so when she took in the demonic changes that had overcome him. Though, he looked different from last time. This was a lot more frightening.

From his perch, Devil Jin swooped down and landed with near grace onto the freeway, directly in the path of the on coming bike.

Miharu clung tighter to Hwoarang with shaking strength that was winding to the Korean. But he understood that she was freaked out. This was not normal at all.

"Fuck…" He hissed. He hit the bikes brakes, skidding with a harsh screech.

Jin was raising his clawed hand in their direction. Instantly, there was pressure around them. It was hot, almost burning.

The bike made an unnatural noise, creaking as it was failing to come to a stop. Underneath her legs, Miharu could feel the framework of the bike begin to bend in on itself. She screamed.

In the next second, it was all a blur. Hwoarang had swivelled, lifted himself to balance on the seat and had yanked her up with him, leaping from the bike. Her shrill cry was smothered into his jacket as he rolled and hit the road with a heavy thud, skidding on the coarse roadway.

The bike they previously occupied exploded, fire and molten metal flying around Jin.

Miharu snapped up, unharmed if not badly shaken, looking back to where the fire had obscured her ex-boyfriend. Had he been consumed by the explosion? Heavy footsteps said otherwise as he stepped through the flames, not a scratch on him. His cruel smile burned into her very soul.

Hwoarang groaned, his eyes tightly shut as he rolled the young girl off of him. A gasp slipped from her mouth when she noticed the bloody scratches on his back - skin torn by the roadway and imbedded with grit. She couldn't believe he'd done that - taken this injury and protected her from becoming another victim of the cruel asphalt.

"Damn it…" The Korean opened his eyes to her, shoving her with one hand. "… You should get out of here now. Run!"

She hesitated fearfully for him, eyes darting between the approaching figure of Jin and Hwoarang squirming painfully on the floor.

"GO!" He roared, and she was on her feet unsteady. Her knees felt like they'd suddenly turned to jelly and she could barely take a step forward let alone run. But she had to, and she forced herself to make the motions, one foot after the other beginning to move.

'Don't let the shock take you,' her mind said firmly and she turned her back on the Devil and the fallen Korean.

"Son of a bitch! You want a piece of me…" She could hear Hwoarang shouting through his pain. Her heart was hesitant that she could keep turned from the situation at hand, but her fear was keeping her moving with the strong need to escape.

The screeching of cars in front of her snapped her back to the cruel reality of being on the freeway. Had her mind been clearer, she'd have realised sooner she was in the path of a few oncoming vehicles now swerving violently to avoid her. She screamed and tripped, becoming sprawled unceremoniously on the freeway as at least four cars crashed into the barriers at the roadside, having narrowly missed her.

Shakily, she climbed to her feet, turning back.

Her body froze.

She noticed Jin easily push Hwoarang down as he got up.

His attention was not for the Korean. It was for her.

Those eerie white irises found her across the way and he simple strode towards her casually.

"No… Stay away…" She whispered weakly, back peddling and tripping again and falling onto her rear painfully hard. She squeaked, pain shooting into her tailbone, which she now thought she might have cracked. But that was the least of her worries.

He was twenty feet away now and closing in. She scuttled back on her rear, ignoring the pain, focusing merely on him and her racing heartbeat.

He'd once asked her not to be afraid of him. Not to fear the black-winged demon that he was. But how could she be not afraid? He was stalking towards her like the grim reaper ready to harvest her body to the flames of hell.

'Someone please help me!'

Jin was jarred forward suddenly. He growled, stumbling as Hwoarang rushed around him to come to her defence. She gazed up at the redhead with wide eyes.

"Leave her alone. Face me you fucking freak!" He shouted at the demon boy, whose expression slowly turned feral.

Miharu was on her feet quickly, clinging onto Hwoarang's arm.

"You're hurt, please don't fight," she begged. "I can't run away leaving you here to face him alone."

Hwoarang spoke, though didn't look back to address her. "I'm not going to back away from a fight. He started this, and I'll finish it."

Miharu sobbed, turning her eyes to Jin instead. "Don't fight!" She cried to him. "Please don't!"

Their closeness only seemed to infuriate Jin more as he roared, the glimmering red jewel in his forehead shimmering with a harsh glaring light before it sharply flared in a stark beam in their direction.

They were blasted apart by a force of unimaginable power.

Miharu was airborne for the briefest of seconds before hitting the ground hard, cutting the backs of her legs on stray stones on road surface. She wailed, curling up as the pain of her fall engulfed her. Hwoarang hadn't faired much better, but still struggled to get back to his feet, wiping blood from his torn cheek.

"BASTARD!" Hwoarang bellowed furiously. He wouldn't be taken down by his rival, whatever form he decided to take.

Jin swiftly crossed the distance between them and backhanded the Korean fighter into a support beam. He cried out and slumped, shakily struggling on hands and knees. He was failing this time to get back to his feet again.

Satisfied that the youth would not get in his way, Jin once more pursued Miharu.

He was barely a few feet from her when she noticed his advance and struggled up and over the barrier at the road side, stumbling up against the outer railing, looking down over the harbour below. She cried out with dismay, tears falling down her face as she weakly turned herself around, barely able to keep on her own two feet. Now, he was right there in front of, looming over her cowering form.

His claw reached for her, but she jerked away with a frightful cry of protest. He'd managed to grab the corner of her sweater, and in her fast movement, tore away the shoulder of it. She dragged herself along the railing edge, scrambling away pathetically. He just continued to casually follow, putting no real effort into his pursuit of such weak 'prey'.

She paused in her efforts, and instead, began to climb the railing. She hopped precariously onto the small ledge on the other side, clinging onto a large girder, putting it between herself and Jin as her only real protection from him. But his arm snaked around the obstacle easily and pulled her away from it and towards him. She ended up half perched on top of the railing, pressed against his hot, sweaty body.

His grin, all fang, sent a quake of terror right down into her shoes. Barely time to register his next action, she was startled with a jolt at the forceful pressure of his lips suddenly on top of hers. His tongue invaded her mouth with little concern for her feelings. She whined feebly as he took advantage of the situation.

He parted it, clutching her chin with his claw, taking in her fearful chocolate orbs. He seemed so very pleased with himself. She didn't know what he had planned for her next, and could only imagine that this was only the teaser to something more depraved.

"Miharu…" The gravely voice murmured complacently.

The next few seconds felt almost as if time had gone into slow motion…

From behind, Jin was attacked with a devastating kick from an injured yet determined Hwoarang. In that fraction of a second, the Japanese man's grip faltered, and Miharu, who'd been teetering on the rail's ledge fell backwards. Her hands tried to snap out to grab the railing, but it was gone as her legs detached from the edge.

And she was falling. All she could do was scream as the roadway rose with speed far up, into the cinder heavens and the dark ocean below came to swallow her whole.

* * *

**A/N: Is this the end for Miharu? Can she survive such a fall?**

**In the next chapter, news of the accident reaches Xiaoyu's ears, and Wang finds himself confronted by Feng Wei...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hearts Everlasting**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: I do keep leaving this story for ages before updating, but I really need to be in the right frame of mind to write this otherwise its going to come out poorly. I hopefully will have more inspiration to write for this, as its getting to the more action packed section of the story.**

**Chapter 13**

Xiaoyu stifled a yawn behind her hand.

'Stupid Grandpa…' She inwardly fumed. 'Waking me up so early just to cook him breakfast.'

She blamed some divine prophet for cursing her with her grandfather's presence. It felt like some sort of test to see if she really was 'sweet' down to the core and worthy of being let into the great beyond.

Stretching her tired arms, she sighed. "I don't care if I go to hell, I just want to sleep a little longer…"

At the school gates, she found a strange commotion going on. A couple of men with notebooks were pestering hordes of students, vigorously writing down what they were saying.

'The press?' She considered with confusion. 'I wonder what they're hanging around for?'

"It couldn't be attempted murder, could it?" She heard a girl say to her friend as they passed. This rose Xiaoyu's eyebrows with alarm.

'MURDER? What are they talking about? What's happened?' She picked up the pace to get closer to the groups gathering around the press like little vultures, wanting in on the moment. The closest reporter, a wiry man with thick framed glasses was tapping on the spine of his notepad, addressing a group of known drama queens.

"Was she depressed at all?" He asked. "Had she ever shown signs that she may attempt to commit suicide?"

"Oh, I didn't know her well…" One stammered a loudly. "It's so horrible! Such a nice girl! I feel so bad for her!"

"… Makes you think though, doesn't it?" A girl in front of Xiaoyu was saying to a smaller boy. "You never know what goes on inside people's heads…" She turned when she noticed Xiaoyu, and she closed her lips, looking considerably guilty. The Chinese girl was more confused then ever when other students turned giving her sympathetic looks.

"What?" She asked, then noticed Rubi pushing her way through crowds of students. At the same time, teachers were pouring out, annoyed by the reporter's. They started to clear the area as the Japanese-American girl yanked Xiaoyu away to the side.

"It's so terrible! Why did this have to happen!" She blubbered close to tears.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Xiaoyu questioned, starting to feel annoyed that everyone knew something but her. "Whose tried to commit suicide?"

"You don't know!?" Rubi exclaimed with great surprise.

"Know what?" Xiaoyu was dreading to find out the answer.

"It's… Miharu…"

Xiaoyu thought her heart had stopped in that single beat she heard her friend's name mentioned. Her legs simply turned to jelly, and she fell back against the wall. The only thing keeping her up was Rubi's sturdy form.

"Is she dead?!" Xiaoyu gasped, tears starting to fall profusely.

"Not from what I heard an hour ago. There was an accident on the bridge. Nobody is sure what really happened. There's so much speculation. But they're saying she either fell or jumped off of the bridge over Tokyo Harbour. She was found on driftwood sometime late last night."

Xiaoyu simply wanted to throw up, completely wrapped in disbelief. Miharu certainly wouldn't try to kill herself. She wasn't that kind of person. Even with her recent woes, she didn't believe that her friend would have even considered ending her life over a failed relationship. But what had happened? What was she doing on the bridge over Tokyo Harbour? Who could have wanted to hurt her?

She shook with fear for her friend's wellbeing, trying to force back the tears so she could think properly. Rubi clung to her in understanding. They both cared for Miharu a lot.

"I… I have… To go see her…" The Chinese girl said, hiccupping through her sobs.

Rubi wiped the tears from her cheeks. "But school…"

"It can wait for today! I have to be there for her! I have to know she's going to be okay!"

Before Rubi could say anything else, Xiaoyu was off like a shot back the way she'd come, desperately pushing students aside as she bolted towards the bus stop.

* * *

Lei paced the length of the hospital hallway. Thus far he's been counting the ratio of black to white tiles on the floor, and trying to sing some of his favourite songs backwards. Meaningless and somewhat stupid the tasks, they were just there to distract his confused mind from Miharu and her current situation.

Julia stepped into the narrow corridor, carrying two cups of milky coffee. When he caught a whiff of the caffeine-laced drinks, he was on her like a shot.

"You must be thirsty," she said softly, smiling with little enthusiasm.

"It's the only thing keeping me awake," he said, taking a gulp at the beverage and ultimately burning his mouth. "Ouch."

"Your case has been keeping you really busy…" Julia mulled, taking a drink from her own cup and sitting on an unoccupied bench. "I can understand. Must be tough work trying to catch up with that martial artist." She looked down smiling at her drink absently. "And its nice of you to come with me to check up on Miharu. She'll appreciate it I'm sure."

Lei took a seat beside her, patting her knee and squeezing it affectionately. "She's a good kid. I just hope she's going to be alright." He shook his head with disbelief. "I just want to find out what happened. What was she doing on the bridge? What did she have to do with Hwoarang and some other guy fighting?"

"Hwoarang?" Julia's brows raised with absolute shock. "Why on Earth would she be hanging around him?"

"I don't have a clue. I just want to know who the other guy was, but that stupid boy isn't saying a word…"

"Let me guess, he probably said he didn't want to talk to a cop, right?"

He blinked with surprise. "How did you know?"

"Because that's Hwoarang for you…"

Xiaoyu burst into the hallway, scanning around desperately. A nurse was shouting from somewhere behind, obviously not pleased with her charging about like she was. When her eyes came to rest upon Julia and Lei, she burst into tears again and ran to them. Julia was their to intercept as the girl clung to her sobbing her heart out.

"Shh, she's okay," Julia soothed.

Xiaoyu looked up, hiccupping and snivelling, managing only marginally to form words. "What happened? How did she end up the water?"

Lei stood. "There was a fight between Hwoarang and some other guy, described by some witnesses as some 'strange demon'." Xiaoyu frowned, batting at her endless tears. "We believe she may have been pushed over the side in the ensuing scuffle."

"Oh no…" Xiaoyu breathed, dropping to the bench heavily. Julia kept a hand on her shoulder as she turned to Lei.

"How did you come to get all this information anyway?" She asked curiously.

He smiled somewhat with pride. "I have friend in the Tokyo police. I get around enough to establish myself some good contacts."

"Can I see her?" Xiaoyu asked, her voice softened with her state of shock.

Julia shook her head solemnly. "They're not allowing anyone up to the ICU yet. They're just doing the final assessment on her current situation. The last I heard, her wounds may not be as bad as first expected, and they will probably move her into a private ward on the floor up within the next two hours."

The Chinese girl stood abruptly, taking a deep breath. "I have to talk to Hwoarang. Where is he?"

"Downstairs in Accident and Emergency," Lei said, thumbing back the way she'd come. "But don't expect much. He's keeping tightly lipped about the whole thing. Not good in his case - he could get charged for attempted murder-" Xiaoyu had raced off pretty much after he'd divulged where Hwoarang was. He sighed, turning to Julia who just shrugged, drinking her coffee as she silently contemplated the situation.

* * *

Hwoarang was left to lick his wounds after the nurse had finished bandaging the length of his right arm. He mulled with deep hatred for his opponent, disgusted that he'd been battered so badly. He'd given a lot, and caused quite a bit of hurting to the 'freak', but at the same time had been tossed around like a little rag doll.

He blamed his loss to his bike crash and having to worry about Miharu. Thinking her name had him wondering of her current condition. He'd heard they'd found her and brought her to the hospital, but they were saying very little to him concerning her state. In fact, all he'd had was the police filtering in and out questioning him and some very annoyed nurses dealing with his wounds with argumentative tempers and pretty much ignoring most of the things he said. Yeah, he'd been left battered, bruised and bleeding, but he didn't think he needed quite as many bandages and they'd give him. For now, he was alone, allowed to think about what he'd seen and what he might have been able to do to have made the situation go his way.

'Fucking Kazama…' He inwardly growled. 'Fucking bastard, monster freak. Cheating piece of shit. It's your fault that Miharu fell…'

The curtain snapped aside, and Xiaoyu appeared, tugging it behind her before security even noticed her enter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, hissing as he sat up from pulling on what felt like a thousand burning wounds.

"You!" She snapped, her teary eyes burning onto him. "What were you doing with Miharu?! How the hell did she fall off a bridge!?"

"Why is it any of your business!?" He tossed an empty plastic cup at her. It smacked her straight in the forehead. "Get out of here before I kick your ass!"

She scrutinised him, rubbing the sore spot on her head. His arms were bandaged, with spots of blood seeping through. His chest was padded and bandaged with heavy duty tape keeping it all in place - that too was soaking up blood. His legs had bruises and scratches marring through ragged tears in his trousers. One side of his forehead was lined with little strips of adhesive paper pinning a nasty wound together.

"You're in no state to go threatening me," she seethed. "You're going to tell me right now what happened or I'm going to see you put in traction!"

His dark eyes narrowed. "Look, pixie, I don't think its any of your fucking business…"

"Miharu's my friend," she snapped. "I have the right to know why she got hurt!"

He sighed, his face even more furious then before. "Go ask Kazama, bitch! I don't have time for this shit!"

Xiaoyu was about to shout at him again, when she paused abruptly. "Kazama…? Jin?"

"Yeah, you should be asking him why Miharu fell. It was him who pushed her!"

"What! No way!" Xiaoyu blanched, face reddening with anger. "You're lying!"

He sat forward the best he could. "Fuck you! Kazama is a fucking monster! He's got a few serious issues he's been keeping to himself! You should watch your ass before going near him. He ain't normal no more!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Xiaoyu demanded, furious that Hwoarang could speak of Jin that way.

"He turned into some winged freak!" Her eyes widened, more so with scepticism then anything else. He flopped back, crying out and slammed a fist onto the bed's metal safety bar. "Right, listen to me now. And don't fucking interrupt. I was taking Miharu home on my bike, and Jin was on the bridge. He used some strange power and blew up my bike. I jumped off with Miharu. He attacked, and went after her. She climbed over the rail. I attacked Jin, and the next thing I knew, she was falling. After that, I had a fight and he knocked me out. Happy now!?"

"That's… absurd…" She muttered, shaking her head.

Hwoarang turned away. "Jin tried to kill us. He's not really the nice guy he makes out to be."

She slammed her hands on the bed. "You're lying!"

"I bet Miharu wishes I was. I bet she wishes she never met him too…" Hwoarang stared back at Xiaoyu. "Sorry to ruin your dream picture about pretty boy Kazama."

She stared at him stiffly, unable to say anything further through her anger. At this point, a nurse and a security guard came through the curtain and furiously ordered her out. As she was pushed from the bedside, she cast Hwoarang an uneasy glance, still trying to get her head around what he'd said.

He completely ignored her, going back to dwelling over his loss.

* * *

Xiaoyu didn't mention what Hwoarang had said to Lei and Julia. She wanted to hear what Miharu had to say when she woke up before telling them such an bizarre story. She'd tried to go back to Hwoarang to press him again when the opportunity presented itself, but he had disappeared. In fact, the staff were startled that he wasn't there. She assumed he'd discharged himself secretly to avoid the police. It said 'guilty conscience', but the way he'd spoken to her - it had felt so certain. So truthful…

And yet, she was trying her hardest to inwardly discredit his words.

It was a while before she got to see Miharu. Miharu's father and girlfriend, Hanii, were the first in when she was moved from the ICU. By evening time, and with about half an hour before visiting time being up, the two adults left, allowing her in to briefly see Miharu herself. Lei and Julia had left for an unspecified reason an hour previous, and so it was just her alone to face her friend in her current state.

The private room was bleak with the blinds drawn. The sterile room felt so empty around Xiaoyu as she stepped in, hollow footsteps making the room stretch for miles. Gulping fearfully, she drew back the pale yellow curtain slightly obscuring the bed and gazed upon her friend.

Tears were prompted again as her jaw dropped open. She covered her mouth just as a sob escaped.

Miharu was bandaged wherever skin should have been, though half her face on a diagonal was still revealed, and even that was blemished with bruises. She looked so small and frail - like a broken doll kept together by the strips of cotton wrapped tightly around her form.

Her single tired eye that was left un-bandaged began to flutter open, tiredly managing only to stay as a thin crack. Her glance lazily found Xiaoyu over her. The Chinese girl took up the seat by the bed, and rest her hand carefully on her shoulder. She did her very best to smile even as the tears fell.

"Hey, you're okay," she whispered, running a hand over her mattered hair. "You know, you were supposed to stay out of hospital for a year after the last tournament."

Miharu's lips opened, dryly pulling apart as she gathered the strength to talk. Xiaoyu leaned forward, hearing her wheeze pathetically, coming to realise with the rising and falling tones that she was actually making words.

"I didn't hear that," she said. "If you can, speak up."

Miharu's head shifted to the side, as she forced her voice to work for her in her weakened state.

"Jin…"

She reached to touch her bandaged cheek. "No, it's Xiaoyu. He's not here."

Miharu slowly shook her head. "No… Jin…" She took a sharp, painful breath. "A monster…" She heaved our hoarsely.

Xiaoyu's eyes widened, and Hwoarang's words rung freshly in her ears.

_"Fuck you! Kazama is a fucking monster! …"_

'No way… That can't be…'

Miharu, despite her condition, smiled somewhat. "Thank you… For coming…"

"Of course I would! I was so worried about you!" Xiaoyu began to sob, clinging lightly to her. "I thought you were going to die."

All the Japanese girl could do was moan in response, losing her voice to tiredness.

"Jin… You called Jin a monster?" Xiaoyu pressed. "Did he do this to you? Did he push you off the bridge?"

A single tear slipped down Miharu's cheek. She'd wanted to say it was an accident, that the whole thing was something completely out of hand, but besides the fact her voice had just given up, she herself couldn't be sure if she believed that. Right now, a monster was all what Jin was to her. Deep down, in a sealed part of herself, her love lingered as a light flame, wishing and hoping that it was all a bad dream.

Of course, it wasn't, and she was just left with a broken body and broken emotions.

* * *

Wang stood silently on the rooftop, staring down at the city below, twinkling with the lights from the street lights and the neon signs lining the streets. But he wasn't there to admire the scenery. He was there for a purpose.

He sighed, turning on his heel when he felt a presence step across the concrete expanse.

"I knew you'd come," he said expectantly.

Feng Wei was passive. "You are Wang Jinrei." He stated rather then questioned.

"I am." He answered aside.

The young Chinese artist fell into his fighting stance. "We fight then."

"You need to be taught a valuable lesson, boy. I would have rather have called you here to talk, but I know you young folk these days have no patience to hear what your elders say." He too fell into his fighting stance. "I was surprised to come to learn of your quest. You have interest in the Mishima power of the godfist. As a friend of Jinpachi Mishima, I seek to stand in your way."

Feng Wei didn't say another work. He just attacked.

* * *

Xiaoyu stepped off the bus, directly at the end of her street. She was feeling very anxious. Her mind still reeled over the idea that Jin had been the cause of Miharu's fall.

Why?

It seemed impossible to envision. He was one of the kindest people she'd ever met.

It felt like a tragic twist of fate for the poor girl lying in a hospital bed that her first true love would try and destroy her. Those words in the café that day, and maybe thereafter couldn't have been the be all and end all, could it? Had Jin finally snapped in concern to the situation with Miharu?

She shook her head. "This is wrong! So wrong!"

As she came up to the front path of her home, she stopped, noticing Asuka sitting on her porch.

"Umm, hello?" Xiaoyu greeted with confusion.

The girl from Osaka stood, her expression grave. "Your grandfather gave me your address."

"Why? Where is he?" She stepped up to the other girl, starting to feel nervous when seeing her expression very serious.

"He was in a fight with Feng Wei." Asuka spat his name out like poison in her mouth. "Before I could catch up with him, he'd disappeared, but… Your grandfather had been beaten pretty badly. I waited with him until the ambulance came. He told me to come to you to tell you wanted happened."

An exhausted Xiaoyu could barely speak, taking one weak step forward before collapsing against the younger girl, who supported her carefully in a tender hug. She said nothing as she let Xiaoyu cry into her shoulder, simply rubbing her back in a soothing gesture.

'Feng Wei, you bastard…' Asuka's eyes narrowed darkly. 'You'll pay for this…'

* * *

**A/N: Lots been happening, and not just with Miharu. How will things resolve themselves?**

**In the next chapter, Xiaoyu learns a shocking truth and Miharu isn't out of danger yet...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hearts Everlasting**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: A shorter chapter then some of my others. Sorry it took so long! **

**Chapter 14**

It wasn't that she didn't love her grandfather, but Xiaoyu found him at times to be one of the most trying men on the planet. She was glad his wounds were healing up well, but the fact that his appetite had become a controlling factor in his recovery had put a lot of pressure on her. The poor young Chinese woman was left running back and forth on a regular basis to get him what his belly yearned for.

She cursed the fact he always seemed to be hungry.

In the end, she didn't care about such meagre annoyances, she was just glad things hadn't been worse after his scuffle. And she was very well inclined to give him an earful about going out fighting like that, but having to cope with Miharu being hospitalised, and now him too, she just couldn't find the strength to be annoyed.

After shoving what was almost like a ton of grapes down his gullet, Wang was now sleeping like a baby, giving Xiaoyu a much needed break. A drink was definitely in order.

The coffee machine in the foyer. A second heaven. It had been a comforting friend in its own right, providing her with doses of caffeine and hot chocolate on a regular basis. She'd probably wasted an insane amount of money on it, but its not like she was going to complain when she was finding some solace at the bottom of a paper cup.

"Hello, Xiaoyu," a soft voice greeted behind her. She turned to find Asuka, holding a bunch of flowers between folded arms.

"Oh! Asuka! What a surprise! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I just came to see your grandfather. How is he?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's pretty much back to his old self. Bully on me." She smirked. "Nice you brought flowers, though he might go getting ideas like the dirty old man he is!"

Asuka chuckled lightly. "He's a bit too old for me."

"Just a bit." Xiaoyu flipped her wrist to check the time. "Um, Asuka? Would you be able to sit with my grandfather for me for about, oh, uh, half an hour tops?" She gave her best begging eyes. "There's someone else here I want to see."

"Oh? Whose that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, it's Miharu," Xiaoyu sadly revealed. "She fell off a bridge a couple of days ago. She's doing alright, but she's pretty confused." She leaned in towards Asuka, brow furrowed. "She keeps calling Jin a monster. As strange as it may seem, I think he might have pushed her off…"

"What!?" Asuka almost shouted with scepticism. She quickly calmed her raising voice, lowering the tone while giving the older girl the most dubious of gazes. "That's stupid! Jin doesn't seem the type to go around pushing people off bridges! He's a nice guy! Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Well, I guess its more of an assumption," Xiaoyu admitted, scratching the back of her head. "It's how she's acting when I ask her about the whole thing. Just mention Jin and she becomes really scared. I just have this strange feeling he did something. He might not have pushed her, but he could have done something that helped lead to it."

Asuka swore, almost crushing the flowers in her grip. It was a surprising hypothesis, but to her, it just seemed an impossible scenario to picture. Xiaoyu had to be wrong about it all. What the Japanese girl thought, though didn't say, was that maybe Miharu had tried to commit suicide after her break up with Jin. She got the impression from her that she was pretty volatile and not totally in control of herself.

"Have you seen Jin at all since that day at the café?" Xiaoyu asked her.

Asuka shook her head. "No, I haven't." And that fact suddenly made her hesitant. Every time she had looked for the boy, she found no trace of him. With these turn of events, it seemed a little suspicious that he should disappear so suddenly, though Asuka assumed there was a rational explanation for it. "I'm sure he'll turn up soon. He seems like a law unto himself on occasion."

"Boy, he's got some real explaining to do," Xiaoyu stated fiercely. "If he did do something to Miharu, he'll regret it!"

"Calm down. Unless Miharu officially SAYS that Jin hurt her, then he's innocent." The two walked together towards the wards. Asuka's voice lowered as she continued, "But I know someone who isn't. Feng Wei. He's attacked your grandfather, my father and many other fighters. We should make him pay for what he did."

Xiaoyu listened and contemplated quietly. After a moment, she turned back to her companion, and nodded with a firm expression.

"Count me in."

* * *

Miharu lay drearily staring up at the ceiling of her hospital room, admiring the glow of the early evening light mixing atop the sterile white paint. Her body ached heavily from her injuries, and any movement she attempted to make always took more effort then it should of. Half the time she felt as if someone was sat on her chest with a ten ton weight in their lap.

Being somewhat incapacitated made her time there even more excruciating. Even the visits from her friends and family did little to raise her spirits. And the more she wallowed, the more she believed she got what she deserved for clinging to the wrong man.

'I'm such an idiot,' she mused. 'I always knew he was trouble.'

Though, as much as she cursed him, there was still a tiny flicker of love within the dark recesses that whispered sad words for what she had lost. But she was too scared to acknowledge these reminiscing feelings, for any image of him she called into her mind, all she could see was that devilish form advancing on her with eyes like death itself.

"Hey, you awake?" Xiaoyu's voice flittered into the room softly.

She turned her head to see the girl stepping in, closing the door carefully behind her.

"Barely," she muttered in response. Xiaoyu came to sit down on the chair next to the bed. "How's your grandfather doing?"

"He's doing okay. He sure had me scared though." She took Miharu's hand carefully within her own. "How about you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Well, just about." She shifted awkwardly into a more comfortable position. "I really just want to go home."

"I don't blame you. Hospitals are terrible."

Licking parched lips, Miharu looked to her empty glass on the side cabinet. "Umm, would you mind getting me a glass of water? I'm really thirsty."

"Of course not!" She quickly retrieved the item, smiling boldly. "I'll be back before you know it!" And she was gone, just like that. The ever efficient Ling Xiaoyu.

Miharu smiled after her.

"Thanks," she muttered more to herself, closing her tired eyes for the moment.

* * *

Xiaoyu bounded down the corridor, turning into a small intersection where a water cooler stood. A big bubble inside the plastic container belched its way to the top of the half filled container with a big 'blump'. It always tickled her each time she heard it.

She was just setting the plastic cup under the nozzle, when she felt something cold pass over her, and she stood up straight, back rigid. It was a startling feeling, leaving a tingling sensation in her back. She turned around, searching for any signs of a draft, but found none. Both doors were shut, and all the windows closed and locked.

But an ominous feeling still sat thick in her stomach. Where the cold had touched she was starting to feel the muscles cramp. Eerie…

'Why do I feel so scared?'

THUMP! Straight in front of her, a form seemed to materialise from nowhere. In fact, they had literally dropped from above her, not that she would have considered to have looked up. Xiaoyu fell back against the cooler in surprise, finding herself staring at an unbelievable sight.

A demon. No, a devil!

Black feathered wings, horns, bone like claws and gauntlets, satanic markings…

Her frightened eyes locked on his face. Horrified, she stared with disbelief at who it was… Or who she thought it was.

"Jin!" She squeaked, feeling her legs turn to jelly beneath her.

He smirked, flashing fang as he lurched forward and grabbed her by the face. She gasped, trying to pull away, but within a few seconds, there was a pressure, a loud hiss and she felt warmth within blackness.

"Goodnight…" Was the last word she heard.

The plastic cup fell abandoned to the hard surfaced floor.

* * *

Miharu jerked up in her bed, gasping not only with pain, but with a sudden overwhelming sense of fear riding up her body. Something evil was coming. And it was coming for her.

Floors below, Wang too was startled, awaking from his sleep hacking profusely. Asuka, worried, quickly went to grab him a drink of water.

"Are you alright?" She asked, helping him sit up.

"Evil! Such evil!" He hoarsely responded, taking meagre sips of his drink as he fought off the coughing fit.

She raised her brow to this passing statement, but in a sudden instance, she herself felt something dark and foreboding in the near vicinity.

'What on Earth?' She immediately stood. "I'll be back soon," and she quickly left his bedside, searching out this 'evil'.

High above her, Miharu was trying to escape it.

She'd pulled herself free from her drip, leaving droplets of blood trailing behind as she desperately though painfully ambled from her room, pulling herself along by the wall. At first, she headed in the direction in which Xiaoyu had gone, but before she reached the door, the fear rung alarm bells within her, and she knew she had to turn around.

The lights suddenly started to flick on and off, buzzing profusely. Then, they went out, and there was only darkness.

She whined, pulling herself in the opposite direction, trying to make everything out the best she could as she scrambled laboriously back down the corridor. She knocked over visitor chairs along the sides as she desperately sought to get to the other end.

Pushing herself off the wall, she rested her weight against the exiting door, gripping the handle with as much strength as she could. At the other end, the double doors were flung open, slamming into the walls with a ferocious bang.

She turned, her single uncovered eye frightfully seeking out the person through the dark.

The glow of ivory eyes, the shape of dark, feathered wings… He was heading directly her way.

She cried out, tugging the door open feebly. She only managed to open it a small gap, but pushed herself through with all the effort she could muster, stumbling into a better lit corridor and almost slipping on the extra polished floor.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" She shrieked, her croaky voice echoing in the empty corridor. Why, she wondered, was it so quiet? Where did everyone go? Desperate hands pulled herself along with the window ledges for support, as she continued to cry out for someone to save her. Her bare feet smacked hard against the cold floor, as she pushed herself to run, but her body flatly refused to co-operate. She was too weak for that yet. All she could do was limp, dragging her lax body along for dear life.

Halfway down, the previous door was too, smacked into the wall. She was startled, slipping suddenly and fell down. Her body was too frail to go further, and she simply cried into plastic surface.

The heavy footfalls loomed in a casual manner, prolonging her torment as she vainly tried to pull herself up. Instead, a clawed hand clamped on the back of her gown and yanked her back to her feet. She screamed.

The sound was so loud, and at the same time, very much lost.

She was simply at his mercy. Jin was the only thing keeping her up.

He turned her around to look at him, one by one, taking each of her arms and pulling her to rest against his firm but balmy skin. Her breaths were quick and frightful, fighting along side her tears filling her throat with harsh sobs.

He picked her up with ease, lifting her so they were eye to eye. His eerie white orbs baring itself passionately into her single, teary chocolate one.

His smile was frightful.

"Thank you." She was hesitant at that echoing voice, quaking silently in submission. "You set me free." And those tainted lips of his pressed down on her own, ardently tasting her.

And she froze, fearfully accepting the kiss with a pitiful resignation of her position. The simple shock warped her mind, the panic beyond anything she'd ever experienced. Whatever passion was in her registered the kiss. Loved it. Tasted it as pure sweetness. Though something in her soul seemed to snap, as a bitter voice inside her whispered:

'Just give up…'

And it was literally as if she shut down, and she felt herself falling, maybe physically but definitely spiritually. He world was crashing down around her.

"Miharu…" Jin's deep voice called, that demonic growl reaching out to her, but its grasp was lost. "Miharu…" His voice echoed again, and faintly, she thought she heard sadness. But it didn't matter, everything inside her seemed so detached.

And she went to take a breath…

… And realised she wasn't breathing.

She COULDN'T breath.

And then everything began to burn, and on the outside, she knew she choking. On the inside, it was just a raging stream of metaphysical fire that threatened to tear her to pieces.

Her vision was swimming with blotches, all starting to meld together like smatterings of oily paint. A part of her was aware of light again, and that she couldn't feel Jin around her anymore. Where he'd gone, she didn't know, nor did she care. There were sudden stark voices around her, all women, crying out to each other. Many presences were quickly at her side, probing her. But their touches was like whispers of nothing against her skin, lightly present but more or less there and gone.

'Is this what its like to die?' She wondered quietly, resigning herself to the fact that in a few moments, she wouldn't feel anything anymore. The black splotches were starting to consume her entirely.

Far away, a male sounding voice acknowledged itself. She may have recognised it if she'd been coherent, but at this present time she didn't and was finding her passion to care for anything had pretty much faded away. The voice over all the others was very commanding, and the splotches of what were suppose to be women were pushed aside by a peerless dark shadow. As ominous as it was, it didn't feel threatening. Not as threatening as the darkness almost completely washing over her.

This new darkness enveloped her and changed into light, permeating the blackness. She felt a gentle, icy wind put out that fire burning within her. A fresh, tingling sensation flooded her with a new found feeling of happiness and satisfaction. First, she could feel it in her lips, and it spread from there throughout her body.

It was a kiss. A kiss of life.

And she couldn't help but press herself into the kiss thankfully, even though the pain within her aching body stabbed at her insides furiously.

Her vision was quickly returning, the splotches forming themselves into people and the surrounding area of the hospital corridor. The face pressed to hers she couldn't quite make out yet, but the fact she was still actively kissing them in response to their own action pretty much held her back for that second.

It was a nice kiss. It tasted of plums. And then there was the scent, a spicy cologne - a wonderful musky aroma.

And she flopped back in the man's arms, taking her first real long breath in the last few minutes, before stopping half choking on it. For the man she had just been smooching had been none other then Kazuya Mishima. He looked quite stunned by her action, but didn't seem to mind it at all.

Flabbergasted, she wanted to explain her delirious state for the reason of her action, but ended up doing the only thing she could do.

She fainted.

Shock had got the better of her.

* * *

Asuka burst into the intersection of the upper corridor, and was stunned to find Xiaoyu flat out on the floor. She rushed quickly to her side, shaking her carefully.

"Come on! Snap out of it!" She urged, pulling her into a hug.

Gentle groans came from the downed girl, and she felt great relief, squeezing her gently. But that was quickly replaced by a wave of uncertainty when a brush of cold wind fluttered through the top end of the corridor. She carefully rested Xiaoyu back down and stood, rushing to the exit.

She spied around the empty corridor, feeling the lingering energy of the evil presence, but it was now long gone. At her feet, a single black feather lay, taunting her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm cruel, I know. I enjoyed writing that segment with Kazuya and Miharu a little too much.**

**In the next chapter, Miharu has plenty of bedside guests, though finds she has a choice to make to consider her current state...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hearts Everlasting  
**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is __©__ to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Another long wait, but I have had time away from writing for a bit. A pretty short chapter, but its beginning to build up to bigger things that will take a lot of time to put together.**

**Chapter 15**

"Julia! JULIA!"

The American woman was hiding behind a fountain of a spitting fish as Ganryu crossed the lounge inside the fighter's hotel. She cringed, ducking down further as the large man tried to scope her out. She peeked anxiously around to see where he was and cursed that he was getting closer.

"Damn…" Where were the spirits when she needed them?

"Who are you hiding from?" She jumped, turning to see Anna standing before her, sipping a small glass of pineapple juice. She had seemingly come out of nowhere.

Julia thumbed over her shoulder, motioning to the sumo, not looking the least bit pleased. Anna understood the situation, cringing in acknowledgement.

"Persistent, isn't he?" She commented more then questioned.

"He won't leave me alone!"

She gave the girl a wink. "Leave this to me." Away from the fountain, she called over to him. "Ganryu!" He turned, a little surprised. "If you're looking for Julia, I saw her leave just a few minutes ago. Some guy was taking her out to the Pink Papaya!"

He looked furious. "WHAT! MY JULIA! HOW DARE HE!" And he ran for the exit quicker then most Olympic runners.

Anna was in awe, though only for a second, before laughing long and hard. The moment was priceless.

Now safe, Julia stepped out from hiding. She made of motion of wiping sweat from her brow, grinning with satisfaction that she wouldn't have to encounter him for the rest of the night.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

She waved her off, sipping her drink. "Don't mention it."

"I can't go anywhere without him harassing me. It's a nightmare!"

Anna chuckled, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Well, he's in love, and that sometimes makes a person blind to the obvious. He can't see that you're not interested in his advances. Then again, it was the same with your mother."

"Huh?"

"He chased after her too."

Julia groaned loudly. "It's the Chang curse."

Anna smiled. "You could call it that."

"Well," the American girl said with a tired sigh. "I better think about getting up to bed. I've got to be up early tomorrow. I made a promise to visit Miharu."

"Oh? How is she doing?" Anna showed obvious concern. She particularly liked Miharu and had been horrified when she'd heard what had happened to her.

"She's good, though, I think the mind is going to take longer to heal then the body."

"Yes, I would imagine so. Makes you think though…" Anna paused, frowning thoughtfully. Julia awaited, all ears. "… That there has been some pretty strange these going on behind this tournament. Rumours of demonic persuasion. It's just like it was over twenty years ago…"

"Really?"

"I have a feeling that Miharu has ended up caught up in something to do with these rumours."

Julia clasped her hands tightly to her chest. "I just hope she hasn't gotten herself into too much trouble…"

* * *

Miharu slowly began to awake, taking in a long welcoming breath of warm air. It was a good sign for her frightful mind.

She could breathe. She was alive. And she wasn't in too much pain. For now, she could relax. But she was still frightened.

When she woke up, a part of her didn't expect to be in her hospital room. Her overactive mind had envisioned some dark cavern or a deep, hole in the ground with the light of day far out of reach. Those images of Jin conjured themselves in her mind, sharp and clear, and she was shaking. It had felt like he was trying to drag her down to hell with him…

Someone cleared their throat beside her, and she jumped. She turned to regard the presence and froze.

Kazuya was sat at her bedside, arms and legs crossed as he watched her. All calm and composed, saying nothing as their eyes met. And then the memories of Jin were swapped with images of her locking lips with this man, and her throat went dry.

'What the heck was I doing?!'

"Did you sleep well, princess?"

She swallowed, trying to find her voice. "Don't." What came out was merely a mutter.

He leaned forward. "What was that?"

"Don't," she said louder, "call me princess."

He smirked. "Oh, I do apologise." But the tone in his voice said he didn't mean it. He just seemed to love mocking her.

She scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he said matter-of-factly. "Why else would I be here?"

"You of all people have an ulterior motive…"

His grin lessened. "I was concerned when I sensed the devil-gene close by. I thought you might be in trouble."

Miharu scoffed bitterly. "I highly doubt you cared much about me getting hurt."

"I only care because you're naïve."

"Oh, thanks…" She rolled her eyes as she turned her head away.

"Your connection with my son has brought these harsh consequences upon yourself. But not only you, your little friend Xiaoyu got a small taste of the power of devil-gene." Miharu sharply turned back to look at him, horrified. He held up his hand. "And before you ask, yes, she's fine. Jin only put her to sleep temporarily."

Miharu abruptly burst into tears, completely overcome with disbelief. "This is all my fault! People are getting hurt because of me!"

"Your only fault is falling in love," he said justly. "Your emotions have dragged you down, but otherwise, his actions are his own. You can not be blamed for those. That boy has always been a time bomb waiting to go off."

She began to wipe her eyes using her neatly bandaged hands. "It scares me! I just don't know what to do."

He leaned forward, ominously staring at her. She stopped and stared back, cowering somewhat.

"You're quite right to be scared," his voice was low, thick and very serious. "And from now on, I think you should consider keeping a low profile. And first and foremost, stay as far away from Jin as possible."

* * *

Another early school morning. Another tiring art class.

The assignment - drawing fruit - a boring task amongst thousands of other creative avenues. And Xiaoyu was barely awake to consider the shiny, green apple on the plate before her. It was either food or nothing, not a piece of art.

The teacher was out of the room for the time being, and so the Chinese girl took the time to lounge and half sleep to recapture the lost hours she'd spent at the hospital with her grandfather and Miharu. But she couldn't help but brood through her sleepiness, not only for the condition of her best friend, but over what had become of Jin. If that had really been him in the first place. Her mind just wouldn't accept the image of the creature that she'd encountered in that hospital hallway.

'It's all too weird…' She frowned somewhat. 'What Miharu said… It was the truth, right? What I saw wasn't a dream. He is a monster! Did Jin really try to kill her?!' She sighed. 'Poor Miharu…'

Behind her, in the doorway, the self-satisfied Yoku came waltzing in, freshly made flyers under her arms. Her free morning period had her parading around most of the classes with papers about the Lady Aoi performance. Though the title role now listed her as the main part. It was all her own assumption since Miharu was rushed to hospital.

"Oh its so tragic about Miharu!" She said, without so much as a hint of concern. "But now, the better actress will take the role of Lady Aoi!"

Xiaoyu turned around in her seat, scowling furiously. "That's by your word only! Miharu will be back to play her role very soon, so don't you dare go around acting all high and mighty and taking advantage of someone else's misfortune. Though, I forget, that's all you usually do anyway!"

Yoku turned her nose up at her. "Say whatever you like, but that's how its going to be, and you know it!" She began to sneer pompously. "And besides, nobody is going to care about the circumstances with your silly little friend. I don't care if she wanted to kill herself all so big and dramatically! People like that are a waste of time!"

Xiaoyu jumped out of her seat, grabbing Yoku by the collar, pulling her against her so that they were directly face to face. "You're unbelievable!" She spat furiously, tightening her grip. "You have NO idea what's happened and its NONE of your business either!" The class around her, though in semi-silence before, was now completely silent and focusing on the pair. "And don't even think about stealing Miharu's spotlight! She deserved that role, and still does. You, however, are a whiny, overacting spew stain!" She let go pushing her away, and turned to pack her things. She'd had enough - she wanted to see her friend.

Yoku rubbed her neck, giving her a dark glare. "What would you know you? You prance around like a pathetic puppy, thinking your so cute and funny. You're just an ugly little rat who should go back to China and sew footballs like the rest of your family!"

Xiaoyu turned around furiously, but was stopped when Mika came out of nowhere and punched Yoku in the face. She reeled and fell over, cupping her eye in complete shock.

"How about we go wash out that dirty mouth of yours? I think using a toilet is most fitting for a tramp like you!" And Mika grabbed a handful of Yoku's hair, and began dragging her from the room. Flyers flew everywhere as the girl shrieked in horror, arms flailing. Before she left, Mika cast a smile over her shoulder Xiaoyu.

"Not really worth wasting time over, but its just so damn funny!" She winked and left, taking the screaming girl with her.

Xiaoyu, who'd been caught by her surprise, had to blink a few times to draw herself back. Finally she chuckled to herself and quickly left the classroom.

* * *

It had been a generally nice morning. Lovely weather - warm with a clear, cloudless sky. Miharu spent most of the time after breakfast just looking out of the window. Her room was quite high up, and she had a great view of downtown Tokyo. It was the best part, with all the fancy restaurants and expensive clothes shops. The area was all modernised and new, so the buildings were all bright white and pretty to behold.

She could agree that it was a nice view. A part of her almost enjoyed watching the little people down below rushing about in the sea of humanity, but her heart was lost to her anxieties, and she simply couldn't stop thinking of what would happen tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the day after that…

She was scared to go home. She was scared to face the future. She just didn't know who would be hurt next.

Xiaoyu had briefly visited. She'd gotten permission to escape school for a short time. How she did so, she could have never guessed, but she was glad to see her. Just to know she was okay after all. Though, she never asked about her encounter with Jin, and surprisingly, she noticed her friend was even hesitant to bring it up. She'd been spooked for sure.

Not too long back, a nurse, not too pleased with Xiaoyu's truancy kicked her out, demanding she go back to school. Xiaoyu had relented and left, promising to stop by that evening.

And then Julia had visited, without Lei, though Miharu had teased her that he made a cute accessory for her. While blushing, she mentioned he was very busy at the time being and couldn't find the time to do much else.

She couldn't stay long since she had promised to spar with another fighter before their match. She'd left, leaving her a box of chocolates to keep her company. Now, they were all gone.

Miharu decided she'd done enough gazing, checking the clock to notice it was just after midday. Lunch was at one. She decided to take a nap to cure her boredom. But just as she closed her eyes, someone stepped into the room.

"Man, is that all you're gonna do today?" The voice belonged to Hwoarang, which immediately stirred her from her sleep, half with surprise and half with annoyance.

"So, you're okay…" He looked battered and bruised, but didn't show any obvious signs of pain.

"Yeah, I'm doing good. And you don't look too bad yourself." He hopped into the bedside chair, hanging a leg over one of the arms.

She shrugged. "I suppose. I still feel achy. After everything, I'm surprised I'm not in a worse condition."

"You're just lucky." He pulled out a packet of cigarettes, juggling them between his hands. "So, how long before you get out of here?"

A tightness knotted in her stomach, the fear coming back tenfold. "I-I don't really know…"

He stopped playing with the cigarettes, looking at her with a raised brow. "What's up with you? Thought you'd be begging to get out here?"

"I'm scared," she admitted, voice very small. "I don't want to go home. What if Jin comes after me there? He might hurt my father, or Hanii… I don't think I could stand it if someone else got hurt because of me."

"Well, if that's what you think, maybe you should arrange it so that you go somewhere in secret so he can't find you. Just until things die down…"

"A low profile…" She remembered what Kazuya said, and started to think the idea was actually a good one. For everyone's sake, she needed to be someplace where nobody could get caught in the crossfire, and where she could simply recover her confidence again.

"Yeah, that's right."

She shook her head. "I can't think of anywhere to go…"

"Well, I'm staying in a rented place with my old Tae Kwon Do teacher, Baek. You've met him before. I'm sure he wouldn't care too much. He's a nice guy."

"Well…" She bit her lip, considering what people would think if she suddenly ran off with, technically strangers, for no reason. There was no way she could tell her father about Jin and the devil-gene, he'd think she'd gone nuts. "… Alright then… But how am I going to get out of here?"

"Discharge yourself," he simple said. "You have a choice whether you want them to treat you or not."

Half an hour later, Miharu left the hospital, relying on Hwoarang to get to his temporary home safely. Her father, arriving sometime after, was horrified and not in the least bit pleased to find his daughter missing. All that was left for him was a note:

'_Don't worry. Some strange things have happened and I need to stay away for a while. Love you and I'll call you as soon as I can.'  
_

* * *

**A/N:** **I kind of changed what I was putting in this chapter, so, there was no action this time around.**

**In the next chapter, Asuka and Xiaoyu in their fight for revenge and the tournament is nearing its culmination as someone awaits at the mouth of a volcano...**_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hearts Everlasting  
**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**Chapter 16**

A chapel. Once a place of holy prayer had been lost to time many moons ago. The white marble walls were left to dirty with the might of nature piercing through the already damaged roof. Because of its distance from the big city, there were very few visitors that came within a foot of the place, nor had it been stripped by pillagers as most of the fineries remained intact. With the rumours of the holy shrine being haunted, only a scarce few boldly came to inspect the ruins.

The fading light of day cascaded through the dusty stained glass windows, filling the room with a gentle array of colours. Besides the whistling of the wind through the cracks in the structure, there was little sound to disturb the peace of the long lost church.

That was until the sound of beating wings filled the hallow halls ominously.

Through the roof cavity, the boy once known as Jin Kazama, swooped into the empty space and set himself down on top of the large, cracked alter without consideration. He stepped off, tucking his large, dark wings behind him, observing the area with little interest.

This sanctum, long ago a glorious house of God, was now nothing more then a shadowy husk playing home to the youthful demon. Here, he would wait for the battle to come. The true final confrontation of the tournament.

There was a gentle rumble under foot, and his unearthly eyes cast down to the marble floor. He knew whom had caused the disturbance and where it had come from. The smile that came in response was arrogant, stimulated by what he knew was a little display of power.

For now, he was simply biding his time until everything fell into place.

Just as was the man at the mouth of a volcano. Far from the chapel, alone amidst a plane of ash where no man should have existed, was a fighter controlled by the darkness consuming his soul.

This man was Jinpachi Mishima.

Once cast away for eternity, he was now empowered by a dominating rage that was leading on a conquest of domination.

And nothing, no man or beast, would stop him.

* * *

Xiaoyu stepped outside the school gates, briskly waving over her shoulder to Yumi and Mika as she bid them goodbye until tomorrow. After which, she rushed off down the street. Knowingly, she stopped at the street corner as she turned to meet the girl briskly approaching. She nodded to her, very serious.

Asuka nodded in return.

"Are you ready?" The younger girl asked.

"I'm ready."

"Let's go. I know where he is."

And hastily, they walked side by side, fists clenched in preparation for things to come. They made their way across the city with grim determination, out into a quieter urban district of inner Tokyo.

In an old soccer court, three blocks away from the fighter's hotel, the Chinese fighter Feng Wei practiced his art. Stern eyes were fully concentrating on the sharp, powerful moves that he used to attack the air with a graceful deadliness. His silken bottoms were doused in sweat from his excursion - not that he was concerned. He put his life and soul into fighting - blood, sweat and tears were simply an added part of it. At most, an inconvenience.

A rock flew heavily through the air and clacked mere inches from his feet. Dark eyes cast up to the high walkway above the slope to the court. Rocking back and forth of the rusty fence, Asuka stared down at him with a disgust he'd seen in the eyes of many people who'd come into his presence. Next to her was Xiaoyu, statue-like, stared at him blankly. All the good nature usually in her face had vacated long ago.

"That's him," Asuka said loudly, for Feng to hear, but her address was directed to Xiaoyu. "That's the man that beat up your grandfather."

Xiaoyu's eyes narrowed. "I see." Her jaw visibly clenched.

Asuka jumped from the fence and kicked open the side door, stepping down the dusty pathway towards him. The Chinese girl followed close behind.

"You hurt my father, too," the former went on, pointing at him. "I think its time we taught you a lesson."

He was amused by the idea, folding his arms with little concern to their presence. "You two? Challenge me?"

Neither replied. They simply attacked.

* * *

The view from the apartment was nice. The park was clustered with bright pink cherry blossom trees as far as the eye could see. The lush green grass at the foot of the trees was freshly cut. The smell was very distinctive and refreshing. Notably, standing out amongst the green, were patches of chrysanthemums beautifully pronounced in their own dignified way. The scene had a painting like quality to it - it could be greatly admired for every fine detail.

Miharu found it soothing, and had taken root at the bay window regularly to admire the view. She was sat around, dressed in a t-shirt Hwoarang had dug out for her. It had a picture of a topless woman on. She didn't complain, instead, accepted the article to wear gratefully. Beggars couldn't be choosers after all. It wore more like a dress so she simply put on a pair of shorts underneath to finish the outfit. Most of her bandages were removed, showing off her array of nasty bruises and scratches, which were starting to heal nicely.

She'd not long called home, getting an earful from her father and Hanii, though their anger was over shadowed by their concern for her well being and the current situation. However much they begged, she kept them at arms length and promised them she'd be back soon and that she was being well taken care of. She hated the secrecy, but for now, she knew it was best for everyone this way.

Baek came into the room, carrying a tray with two cups of green tea. He was dressed in a loose fitting white shirt and cream slacks, an attire quickly flung on after a morning work out. It matched his demure - a little ruffled. He was exhausted from his practice, but also with being focused on taking care of her despite his annoyance that she had left the hospital before she should have (though, he placed all his blame on Hwoarang for her doing such a thing.)

"Here," he offered gently. She turned when she sniffed the fragrant drink and she smiled gratefully as she accepted a cup.

"Thank you." Sipping the drink, her eyes wandered back to the peaceful scene beyond the glass.

He sat himself down quietly at the table in the corner, picking up a newspaper to read as he drank his own drink. As she heard the rustling of the paper, her eyes went over to him, taking in the obscure drawing on the front page, depicting a demon. Strange sightings had been reported, sparking media interest like flies to a dung pile. The hot gossip on the town, supposedly as the article proclaimed, was that it was the beginning of the apocalypse.

As disturbing as it was, her earlier read over it had not interested her in the least. She was only really concerned about the date in the corner. It had been three days since she'd gone into hiding. How long before things could go back to normal?

One of the bedroom doors squeaked open, and Hwoarang, donned only in jeans that had been worn over the last two days, entered the room yawning and stretching. His fiery red hair was in disarray, flopped over semi-aware eyes. When he spied Miharu in her usual place, he saluted her and went hunting for breakfast in the kitchenette connected to the open dinning room come lounge that she and Baek occupied.

"Nice of your to surface before midday with…" Baek sucked in a air through his teeth as he looked at the clock on the wall. "… Thirteen minutes to spare."

The youth scratched his rump through the dark starched cotton. "Man, what are you? My dad?"

"Close enough sometimes," the older man huffed. "And here was me thinking you'd get Miharu's breakfast. But was that another promise lost at the bottom of a beer bottle." He indicated the bin where he'd had to collect a substantial amount of alcohol containers from the night before.

"Jeez, I forgot, okay?" He grumbled. His almond eyes gave Miharu a 'my bad' gaze. She just smiled and shrugged.

"No problem. I know where most things are, anyway." She shifted herself into a more comfortable position, cringing at the sharp twinges across her body.

"You're not capable of taking care of her!" Baek shot at the young Korean, very annoyed. "She's still weak and needs to be monitored regularly, especially after what she's been through. You've only ever cared about yourself, Hwoarang! Ever since day one! This is why she still needs to be in a hospital!"

Hwoarang pulled a small bottle of milk from the fringe and sniffed it. "Well, you're doing a good job," he said without looking up.

"Yes, but its not my job to be nursing her!" He turned to Miharu, letting his anger slip away. "No offence to you, young lady. It's not that I don't care about you."

"I understand," she said, offering a smile.

Hwoarang re-entered, chugging down the milk. He went and sat himself down near enough next to Miharu. "Don't worry. She'll be fine with us. I'll make sure of it!"

"For goodness sake, You never listen to me!" Baek turned away, mumbling away with exasperation.

"I should be all better soon, and then I'll go home," she said between them. "I just need this time here, to feel safe."

Baek looked at her, only half aware of the story concerning her and Jin. He hadn't been told of the devil-gene part by either of them.

"You should talk to the police. They'll protect you."

"I wish it were that easy…" She mumbled, going back to staring outside.

"I'M protecting her. Kazama won't come near her again without getting one hell of a beating!"

Miharu admired his fortitude, but was scared for him. After the incident on the bridge, she didn't believe that he could survive another fight with Jin. She didn't voice this concern though, simply because she'd felt soothed by his declaration.

As Baek and Hwoarang continued to argue behind her, she felt herself melting away as she watched the blossoms fall from the trees. Those simple little pink petals floated away with the wind, gone in the blink of an eye. Now just a beautiful memory.

She wished it could be that way for her.

* * *

The fight, as quickly as it started, was over.

Xiaoyu slumped heavily against the wire fence, almost snapping the rusted barrier in half. She wiped a trickle of blood away from her nose, allowing a long sigh to slip from a slowly swelling lip. All the cuts, bruises and pains were worth it for the feeling welling inside her.

Satisfaction.

But still, her body was singing a very different tune, and a part of her regretted getting so involved in the fight.

Asuka sat down beside her, brushing back her messy hair to show off a shiny black eye. It didn't bother her at all. She was all smiles.

"Wow… We look bad," Xiaoyu commented. Both were covered in purpling bruises and cuts cascading roughly across their arms and legs. Xiaoyu's uniform had been torn to pieces. Luckily she had more then one. Asuka's blue all-in-one nylon suit was bloodied and torn beyond mend. But still, she smiled, not considering their states.

"We did it. Us two together." Their eyes befell the fallen body of the great fighter Feng Wei, out cold. "After all those fighters who got their asses kicked…" She sighed happily, punching a fist tenderly into her other palm. "Don't you just feel great?"

Xiaoyu groaned, rubbing her sore head. "I've been better."

"Live it up!" She slapped her on the back enthusiastically. Xiaoyu's eyes bulged as she quietly hissed in pain. "This pain means everything. It proves that we gave it our all! And we won! Fair and square!" From an inner pocket, Asuka produced a cell phone. Her companion was surprised it hadn't been broken in the scuffle. They'd both been knocked down a fair few times.

"Who you planning on calling?"

The Japanese girl ignored her as she hit the speed dial. After a moments wait, she got through to the person on the other end.

"Lei! It's me. I've got Feng Wei here for you. You know where Yoshino's is, the bar? Right, keep following that road, and you'll come to a sports court. We'll be waiting for you here. Oh, and don't forget the handcuffs. Later!"

She hung up, still staring at Feng.

"You know, all this fighting makes me kind of hungry. Want to get a crêpe once Lei's arrested him?"

"You're hungry!?" Xiaoyu squeaked. "I just want to go home to my bed and die for a few hours!"

"You can do that later! A victory crêpe will make you feel good!"

"Right now my bed is sounding so much better! My bed and all the painkillers in the world!" She cradled her head, whimpering. "Owies. He hit pretty hard."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short, just getting a few things out of the way before I can start drawing it all to a close. I wasn't intent on focusing on action in this chapter with a lot of it to come in the next few building towards the end. I could have gone further into Feng Wei's defeat, but I'm sure you can decide for yourselves how those two kick ass girls wiped the floor with him!**

**In the next chapter, fights galore as the tournament draws to a close and many truths comes out! And what will Miharu finally do now?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hearts Everlasting  
**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is __©__ to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Its been like three months. My bad. With loss of interest in Tekken and lack of response to the story itself, I just didn't have the heart for it. But I have been working on this in the last week and was compelled to complete it today before it sat on the shelf until next year. Anyway, here be the latest installment. Enjoy!**_  
_

**Chapter 17**

A week passed, juggling both bad weather with uneasy emotions.

Miharu remained in Baek and Hwoarang's company, still frightened to venture home in case Jin was there ready and waiting for her return. But she knew she couldn't simply hide out forever, and as each day passed, she felt more and more guilty for what she was doing to her father. She'd spoken to him on the phone tentatively, and the whole while he'd been begging her to come home or go back to the hospital. Though she felt fine now, he warned her that there could be further complications after her accident, and especially after her turn in the corridor. Of course, she firmly told him she didn't need further treatment and she'd be home when she felt it safe enough to return. She'd bid her goodbyes and hung up before she'd become too upset - after all, she didn't want him to worry more then he was doing.

Someone had once said that time was a healer. Physically she could agree, but mentally, she had doubts.

While daydreaming at her window perch, the flutter of a white dress below caught her eye. She sat up bolt right, eyes following the woman crossing the road. Just a random stranger walking her dog on her way home.

It was the dress - snow white in colour - that reminded her of Jun Kazama - a woman she had never met while she was a live, but had certainly been acquainted with in her dreams. She'd always been startled how the woman had reached out from the heavens above and bestowed upon her the trust to take care of her son.

But she had failed in her duty. She had lost faith in both Jin and herself.

It was as she was blinking at her own semi-translucent reflection that she caught sight of that familiar, gentle face. Jun smiled over her own morbid expression, causing her to sit back, almost falling from her seat. The angelic visage disappeared before she could breath a word.

Jun was never going to give up her faith in her. She trusted her to see things through while she herself could not undertake the task.

It made the young woman feel guilty.

'I'm just going to keep running away, aren't I? Every time the going gets tough.'

She still loved Jin, no matter what, and she wanted to save him from himself. Nobody else could possibly understand, or even care enough to save him.

Resolved, she had a sudden impulse to speak to Xiaoyu. Leaving a note on the table, she grabbed her coat and left.

* * *

The tournament was nearing the final hurdles. Everyone was very desperate to win.

Anna's match with her sister was not going well. Though she had gained the upper hand to begin with, things had suddenly turned against her favour. Nina was sly, and she had suddenly gained the foresight to predict her every attack.

It infuriated her that she was being read so easily, and however many hits she landed on her sister, it seemed all the more to fuel the woman to pull out a new trick and deal back twice the amount of damage.

One swift kick to the abdomen sent Anna down hard, already struggling to overcome the pain in her chest from a knife-edge chop Nina had snuck in with when side-stepping Anna's version of the 'blonde bomb'.

She wasn't fast enough to get back to her feet. As much as she dug her heels into the dry earth of their open arena, Nina still managed to grab hold and toss her straight over her head like a rag doll.

Anna hit her side, swearing when she heard something crack. The pain kept her down, as much as she'd fought during the bout. They must have been fighting for just over an hour. Their audience had been restless, excited by the carnage dealt but also annoyed that they seemed to be playing rather then truly engaging in battle.

But now, it was over. Anna, as much as she hated to, gave in, close to passing out.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER! NINA WILLIAMS!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, though the blonde woman hardly raised a brow in acknowledgement. She didn't care at all she'd won.

That pissed Anna off all the more.

She rose herself the best she could, staring daggers at the woman who was preparing to leave.

"Come on!" The brunette hissed. "Finish this! Don't pretend that you still want me around! You've got your chance to get rid of me! Why not do it now?"

Nina's expressionless face looked down on her. "You're not worth my time. I'll just leave you to remember your defeat. All the more satisfying." She even had the nerve to wink at her before turning her back.

Anna slammed her fist on the dirt. "You bitch! Don't you DARE say that! After everything!"

"You mean nothing to me." Whirling to face her again, Nina actually began smile, though it was a faint, hateful one. "Why should I care anymore? I gave you a fight, didn't I? Let's just leave it at that. You've lost, now get out of my life."

Angry enough that tears started to form, Anna struggled up onto one knee, stabbing a finger shakily towards the assassin. "You'll never get rid of me that easily! My life has been hell because of you, and I'm getting my pay back! Don't EVER think this will be over!"

Nina shrugged, turning and finally walking off.

"I'm keeping your son, Nina! I'll give him the love he really deserves!"

The shout didn't even grab her attention. She kept on walking until she disappeared through the gateway into the main pavilion. Anna shook her head, so angry she thought she might scream until her lungs exploded.

'Fine, Nina. You can have the fight. Me and Steve, we'll make it work. We'll be a family without you. I'll make you wish you'd had the chance to be his mother!'

An EMT ran to her aid, reaching out to inspect one of her many bloody injuries, but she slapped his hands away. Standing, she used whatever strength she had left to leave the arena on her own two feet.

Nina could have her victory in the fight, but she certainly wouldn't be allowed to find pleasure of keeping her down in the dirt for someone else to deal with.

For now, she had a plan. To direct her life in a new way with her new found family. But she certainly would get one over on her big sister someday.

And on that day, Nina would know what it was like to be a true loser.

* * *

It was late. Much later then she'd expected; and Asuka didn't know why she had suddenly felt so restless that evening. The walk she'd been compelled to take had led her to a small piece of open land - a field of grass growing out of control just beyond the city limits. She hadn't realised she'd walked so far, but was unconcerned. She just wanted to clear her head of her uneasy thoughts.

Feng Wei had been dealt with - her revenge complete, and she could further participate in the tournament for the sake of her enjoyment. But what else was nagging her?

She paused in her next step, choked by an unexplained heaviness. Suddenly, she didn't feel quite so safe where she was.

Evil was lurking nearby.

Spinning on the spot, her eyes darted across the vast expanse, searching out potential enemies. Very alert, her keen ears picked up nothing but the brush of the wind against the long grass and the hooting of a distant owl.

Still uncertain, she found herself turning to regard the distant ruins of a chapel, weathered into disrepair. Her heart was tugged in its direction, sensing the evil was coming from the old, ramshackle building. Each step she took was not hurried. She was uncertain to what she was going to face.

Old boards hung loose over an open doorway. They were easily tossed aside to gain entrance. It smelt dank and mouldy in the small walkway that led upward to the main chapel. Asuka covered her nose when it began to make her chest feel tight.

Batting away the cobwebs and avoiding the puddles from where the rain had slipped through the roof cracks, she finally came to a partially open door, which led into a well lit, and still quite awe-astounding looking room.

But it wasn't the sights that took her breath away. It was the figure sat upon the aging alter.

"Jin!" She voiced with utter disbelief.

It couldn't be him - it certainly was a very distorted image of him. Horns, wings, claws…

His white eyes watched her quietly, though a smile began to form on his face. It wasn't a pleasant one. His fangs glimmered dangerously as he considered her presence, showing that he did not care about her being. She was insignificant to him.

"So…" His husky voiced rolled around the room coldly. Asuka's arms were suddenly covered with goose bumps in response. "… You have found me."

"You disappear so suddenly. I thought you just needed time alone," she said, voice soft and confused. "What are you doing here of all places? What's happened to you?" She swallowed, her throat dry as she tried to understand what she was seeing. What the heck was Jin? Why was he radiating such evil energy? Why had he changed form? "I can't believe you're the source of the evil I felt…"

He cocked his head to the side. "Are you frightened of me?"

She stood up straight. "I'm not afraid. I just don't understand." How she had even managed to muster the firm tone, she didn't know. Her mind was spinning around, trying to figure out what was going on, while she tried to hide the fact that she was indeed somewhat afraid of what she was facing. This wasn't some punk in the street causing trouble or some loud-mouthed youth giving her grief. This was something certainly outside what she'd ever faced in her life.

Asuka had a strong sense of the world around her. Sometimes she believed there were things out there that didn't really fit into this realm of reality. Though she didn't know how she would ever deal with anything beyond her comprehension, no matter how many times her mind tried to unravel things for her with strange images.

She'd had dreams before - after times she'd felt something distantly. That something her mind was telling her was not normal. She had this feeling right there, right now, and she was wide awake, making the feeling so much more intense.

It was strange but before she knew it, she was suddenly falling. Not physically, but mentally. Like a rollercoaster, she was suddenly left breathless by how fast her mind was turning over with images flashing within a piercing white light. Her stomach lurched, and she gasped falling to her knees.

She could still see Jin, who had now risen, curious to her sudden change of condition. His smile suddenly seemed very smug.

"What's the matter, girl? Overwhelmed by my power?"

Was that it? It certainly didn't feel like that. His power was the cause, but it wasn't the pressure of it. Something that radiated from him set off a long slideshow of images that were hard to decipher by how quickly they came and went.

She saw a burning house, the blurry outline of a woman and man intertwined in darkened quarters, a child clinging to his mother's hand, Jin cradling his former girlfriend Miharu, the outline of a large creature - its eyes glowing a vicious yellow… Most of the other images were too distorted to make sense of. Though over the top of these 'visions' a woman seemed to form from the light, reaching out for her with desperate hands. Her face was tear-stricken to the point her raven hair stuck matted to her cheeks. Her almond eyes bore into hers, begging her silently.

_Help him… Help him…_

It took a moment, but finally Asuka recognised the woman. It was Jun Kazama. But as she just put a face to a name, she was gone. And so were the images.

She was back in the church, facing Jin, very weak and breathless from her experience.

But his attention was no longer on her. He was looking skyward to where there was a large hole in the roof. That wasn't his attention though; he was listening out, hearing something that she couldn't hear. Whatever it was, it certainly pleased him to the point that his eyes glowed with sheer delight.

"I knew you would be close," he whispered. His wings spread out behind him. "It's nearly time for us to meet." He turned to Asuka for the last time, his face removed of emotion. "You're a pretty light, but its not what I really want. I seek the darkness."

The whoosh that came from the beating of his wings startled her into stumbling backwards as Jin took flight, exiting through the hole in the roof.

"Wait!" She cried out just as he disappeared.

Tripping, she fell to her knees, left in the lonely, desolate space to stare at the dust he'd left behind. She hacked breathlessly, her head starting to spin. The dizziness that overcame her, she couldn't quite explain, and could only press her head to the cold, cracked floor hoping for some relief from the throbbing inside her head.

Behind her closed eyes she could just see white again, and a faded image of her aunt, her smile gentle. Like glass shattering, her body exploded into a thousand twinkling stars dissipating into the vast expanse of light. In her place, Miharu stood, staring off distantly. She was not smiling, in fact, she was crying quite passionately. But her sobs were silent, as if the sound could not reach Asuka's ears no matter how much she strained.

Jun wanted her to see this girl. She wanted to see her pain. It had been because of her that Miharu and Jin and broken up - well, that's what she assumed anyway. But that wasn't what this was about. This girl, bathed in the warm light around her, had been a light in Jin's life. He had been so protective of her, his love so raw in his eyes, even as he tried to push her away. She could certainly save him from the darkness.

THAT was what Jun wanted her to understand. The pain would end for all of them if Asuka could just mend a pair of broken hearts. She could feel Jun's smile in the back of her mind, even though she couldn't see her. Sighing, Asuka got back to her feet, dusting herself off. The dizziness was gone, and now she was just cold.

She huffed. "Man, what I do for people…"

* * *

Lee had been waiting for this match against Kazuya since the end of the last tournament. He wanted this man, his adoptive brother, to bow down to him for once in his life. He wanted to make him pay for the past made dark because of him.

He'd trained hard for this encounter, and when the first blows struck, he knew this would be a brutal match. Kazuya wasn't just a martial artist. He was a monster. A killer. A man who didn't care about staining the ground with blood. Lee had to watch what he did. Most of his moves could strike hard, but his method left him open to a deadly attack. And on a few occasions, Kazuya would take advantage of these opportunities.

Needless to say, with all the damage Lee had dished out, he wasn't fairing quite as well as he thought he would. Most of his life he'd always been a weaker opponent to Kazuya. But this time he'd been hoping that his skill had finally reached his level, and maybe even surpassed him. But that just wasn't true at all, and he was finding that his overconfidence was ruining his chance of a victory.

He jumped into a kick, his ribs protesting at the motion, but he put his focus to strike Kazuya upside the head after he'd missed a decisive punch. But his leg went straight over, as his brother ducked, stepping forward and rising into an upper cut, cracking him in the chin as he came back down. And back up he went, his head snapping back sharply.

"Pathetic…" Kazuya hissed lowly, watching the silver-haired man hit the concrete hard.

"You, bastard," Lee growled, getting back up to his knees. But he stopped, just as deep laughter echoed around them. It startled him quite visibly, and he noticed that Kazuya seemed quite disturbed by the sound, though was more annoyed then shocked by it.

Entering their battle ground from the shadows, an unwelcome figure came to surprise them.

"No, that's impossible!" Lee, wide eyed, got back slowly to his feet.

Kazuya folded his arms. "Humph. Why didn't you just stay dead."

Heihachi laughed again, mimicking Kazuya's pose. "I could say the same for you, boy."

Kazuya snorted, turning his back on Lee. "Not enough room in hell for you, was there?"

"It takes more then a couple of bomb-rigged robots to defeat me."

The younger Mishima sneered, taking a moment to regard his uninjured father. What a shame it was that he couldn't just fade out of existence. Sensing danger from behind, rather from the front, he turned his elbow sharply as he intercepted Lee's incoming attack. This time, he actually knocked him out cold.

But the victory was soured by Heihachi's appearance.

"Now, old man," Kazuya dictated pointedly. "Its you and me. Right here, right now."

Heihachi stepped forth, cracking his knuckles with delight. "It would give me great pleasure to finally put an end to you. Once and for all."

Before either of them could engage in combat, the ground began to crack under there feet as the whole world felt like it was shaking itself to pieces. Both were taken off guard and fell, the pressure in the air turning their attention to another force demanding their interest not too far away. Between them, the ground split, pulling them apart. There certainly wasn't going to be a battle between them, not if this other force had anything to do with it.

'Kazuya…' The loud hiss of a whisper in his head brought his head skyward. It had sounded a lot like his grandfather. Jinpachi Mishima.

"Impossible," he muttered to himself, but a feeling deep down told him otherwise.

Heihachi had gotten back to his feet, his expression particularly pleased with the turn of events. "You still exist! Ha! But not for long! I'll make sure of it!" As the tremors began to subside, Heihachi walked away, not sharing another word, not even to his son.

Kazuya, furious by his departure, set out to pursue him. He certainly wasn't just going to walk away from him, not after everything…

* * *

Home at last, but there was certainly no time to rest. Xiaoyu had tea boiling in the pot, noodles bubbling on the stove and a stack of washing still waiting to be hung out to dry. Many jobs and not enough hands.

Only a few hours prior, she had brought her grandfather home from the hospital. He was settled down in bed, napping from her last check up, while she set about her endless pile of chores. So much had built up over the last few days, but she'd lost the heart to even care how slovenly she'd become. Many things were occupying her mind, especially the situation with Jin.

'How did he end up like that?' She'd pondered over and over. 'Why hadn't I done more to help him before now?' But considering, nothing strange had appeared to have been happening to him - not that she considered that a good excuse. He'd just seemed like the average brooding youth to her and anyone else. And Miharu hadn't said anything before either, and she was closer and more intimate with him then anyone. But she guessed whatever secrets he had would have stayed between him and her.

Thinking of the girl, Xiaoyu frowned deeply. She'd gone AWOL. No word, no nothing. And that left her to have to worry about her on top of all her other troubles.

'I'll be old and grey before twenty at this rate! No fair!' The room was filling up with steam from a combined effort of the teapot and the cooking pan, forcing her to waft her way towards a window to let out the cloud of hot air.

She brushed back the net curtain, reaching out for the latch and stopped. Though the partially steamed window, a figure was standing at the bottom of her path. Wiping a circle on the glass revealed the identity of the hesitant young girl.

Xiaoyu quickly opened the window. "MIHARU! WAIT THERE!" She took both the tea and food off the boil and rushed out of the kitchen into the hallway to retrieve her sandals. Slipping them on, she flung open the front door, standing for a second to stare hard at her friend standing a few yards away. It was her, in the flesh, looking fragile but pretty content all the same.

Annoyance washed across the Chinese girl's face. "Where on Earth have you been??!!"

"You know… Around…" Miharu shrugged, taking a few steps up the path. "How is your grandfather?"

"He's fine," she said quickly, stomping out to meet her halfway. Her hands rested to her hips, cheeks burning red as she huffed with passionate fury. "You've had me worried SICK! How could you run off like that?! Even after what happened to you? Are you mad!?" She stomped her foot dramatically as she let out her pent up anger. "Your father called me, trying to find you. He's being going out of his mind! Was it that stupid Hwoarang?! Did he make you run off like that?" She snapped forward, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Well?!"

Miharu's face remained placid albeit the obvious guilt showing in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Xiaoyu. I'm so sorry."

Her companion buried her face into her jacket, sobbing softly. "I was so worried," Xiaoyu whispered over and over again, clinging tighter to her friend with the fear she'd run away again if she let go. Miharu wrapped her own arms around her, resting her forehead to her shoulder.

"I was so scared, Xiao. You'll never know how much…"

Before she could even ask what she meant by that, a voice from the doorway snapped her around.

"Pour out some tea," Wang told his granddaughter in an authoritative tone, though the power behind it was taken away by the tired expression and his attire made up of woolly cotton nightwear. "I'm sure we could all use a cup."

"Grandpa!" Xiaoyu scolded. "You should be in bed!"

"Hurry now!" He clapped his hands. "Tea doesn't make itself."

Huffing, Xiaoyu strode back towards the house, cursing under her breath. Miharu slowly followed after, stepping up onto the porch where Wang suddenly stopped her. His expression was grave.

"A great fight is beginning, my dear," he whispered to her. "I know you've been affected by the darkness, but it will only get worse. It will consume many others in a mere breath if it isn't stopped at once." His eyes lifted skyward. "An old friend of mine has been lost to a strange, malicious power. I have felt his pain distantly as I have slept. The Mishima family is cursed with hate brought on by Heihachi. Such a sad affair…" He looked back to her, eyes suddenly very firm. "… But Jin Kazama has the heart of his mother, I'm sure you know that yourself. I know he has been cursed by darkness, but there is still a chance for him to be saved. And it is you that can do it." He cocked his head, smiling knowingly. "You love him very much, don't you?"

Miharu nodded, hand to her heart. "He means the world to me. I've never felt this way about anyone. I'd do anything for him."

Wang knew she'd say that, and reached inside his robe to retrieve a piece of paper. He handed it to her. "I have seen Jun Kazama in my dreams. She points with admiration in your direction." The surprise in the young girl's face made his smile bigger. "That paper has directions you will need. It will lead you to the final fight. You must go now - no hesitation. Or you maybe too late…"

Miharu stared at the writing. The directions led to a small dormant volcano on the edge of Tokyo. She bit her lip, heart beating with the knowledge that she could be walking straight into oblivion. But she thought of Jun, thought of her dreams, and decided not to waver.

"Thank you," she said, turning quickly and departing without another word.

Wang waved her off, feeling he'd done a great duty and walked back into the house, shutting the door softly behind him. Xiaoyu entered the hall carrying a tray with three cups. When she noticed he was alone, she scowled. "Where's Miharu?"

"Gone."

She slammed the tray down on the phone table and rushed to open the door, looking out at the empty path. Furious, she snapped around to her grandfather.

"Where has she gone?!" His smile peaked. "Grandpa!!"

"She's gone to save a man's soul, my girl." He patted her head softly. "Now, stop fretting, and lets drink some tea."

* * *

**A/N: In the next chapter, the volcano - the end of the line, and Heihachi and Kazuya are going to fight their way to Jinpachi, while struggles to Miharu pursue before its too late for them all...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hearts Everlasting**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is © to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: How scary is it that I've spent two years on this story thus far, and there are still a couple of chapters left to do, which I'm hoping I can do before another year rolls by. But this has been a quicker update then most. So anyway... On with the story!**

**Chapter 18**

For a dormant volcano, there certainly was a lot of smoke pouring out of the top. Something was disturbing the peaceful volcano. Something not quite normal. 

And not only was this malicious presence causing a disturbance to the natural balance of nature, but other potential dangers were making their way up the side of the volcano.

Heihachi was no stranger to having to climb cliff faces. He'd dragged himself up enough in his time to write a book about it. He was not a man to stay down, and certainly didn't back down from a new challenge, whatever his condition. Power was just within his gasp. And at the top of this volcano, there was the key to his soul. He could finally get what he wanted and surpass the state of any mere mortal.

A hand grabbed his ankle firmly.

He turned, looking down to his son, pulling himself up and at the same time, trying to pull him down.

Kazuya had been trailing him since he'd left the battlegrounds. Heihachi's head start had been due to his own father's doing - the power he had unleashed had damaged the area, keeping the two younger Mishima separated for long enough for the elder to get to the volcano without distraction. But now, his opponent had caught up and he had to deal with him quickly.

Kazuya clawed his way up the rock, even as Heihachi tried to kick him off, but only succeeding thus far to knock down chunks of rock and dirt. Near enough along side him, Kazuya grabbed a handful of his gi, tugging him closer to him. "Whatever your game is, you have to go through me first."

"You're weak, boy," Heihachi shot back, snapping a hand around his throat. "I proved that at Hon-maru. You're only here by luck alone."

"Speak for yourself, old man. You're here because your grave wasn't dug deep enough…" His own hand moved from the rough cloth to the back of his neck, matching his own assault. It was now a test to see who would go down first. High above the ground, losing was not an option.

"You've lost the heart to fight. The real pleasure of it," Heihachi taunted, wheezing as fingers pressed tightly around his gullet. "You've been sucked in by temptation."

"Shut up."

"I remember your first conquest. What was her name? Oh yes! Jun Kazama. She's dead now, isn't she?" He chuckled with what breath he could manage, gripping tighter to his son's throat as the pressure increased on his own. "And you've had your eyes on that little girl. Miharu… Is that her name? Trying to replace your precious Jun are you?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

It was just what Heihachi wanted. His fury had lessened his concentration and he kicked out from his perch, managing to actually dislodge Kazuya from his small ledge. As the younger Mishima released his hold, trying to right himself, his father cracked him across the face with a sharp elbow. And down he went, plummeting down the side of the volcano.

Heihachi laughed victoriously. "Good riddance!" With him out of the way, he pressed on with ascent up the rocky rise until finally he found the ledge and pulled himself over, emerging on a compacted ash-laden plane, which felt extremely hot under foot. That didn't bother him in the least.

What did bother him however was the existence of his father, whom he'd hoped would have withered away quietly under Hon-Maru. But he never seemed to get what he wanted these days, and it infuriated him.

"Hello, son…" The voice at first, seemed to come from nowhere. But from out of a smoke pocket stepped the once believed dead, Jinpachi Mishima. His weather beaten skin was darkened and cracked, though his body was extremely burly for a man over a hundred years. For all the time he'd spent locked away, this demure didn't seem quite right.

Heihachi snorted. "And I thought you were left for the slugs to chew on… Why have you come back to haunt me? Don't you know when you're not wanted!"

"You stole my lively hood away from me. Locked me in the deepest, darkest place on Earth…" Jinpachi's gravelly voice was even, despite the anger in his eyes. "You were always an unruly child, filled with greed. Kazuya has only been consumed by the shadow evil because of you…" A purple hue began to amass around him as he took a step closer. "Everything you touch crumbles like dirt, wilts like a flower. You are a bane to humanity! You have never truly known pain, not like I have! I shall share my pain with you, son, and your last breaths on this Earth will be pure agony."

"Ha! I have nothing to fear from you!" Heihachi was not unnerved by his threat, in fact, he was delighted that he was in for a fight. Even with the presence of great evil encircling him, he knew that defeating him would be the big step towards ultimate power.

But he hadn't been expecting what happened next. The hue turned into a blinding light that temporarily consumed Jinpachi. When revealed again, his body was much bulkier, veins so very clear under the dark skin, and they pulsated with the need for battle. Jinpachi's eyes were hollow, glowing with an ethereal light, almost ghost-like. But the most distinguishing change was the chasm of a mouth that had formed in his torso. Hundreds of needle sharp teeth snapped viciously, salivating a heavy mist formed from dark energy that was his soul.

Heihachi narrowed his eyes. 'So, this is his true power. Consumed by another entity. Pitiful.'

The father and son faced each other across the treacherous battlefield, the former with a leer of menace as he conjured in his hazy mind images of revenge, while the latter stood smugly. Heihachi was not an easy many to scare. He was a man who could survive what life threw at him and more, and he'd only get stronger. But his cockiness certainly wasn't going to help him in those next few seconds.

From the mouth gaping in the belly of the elder Mishima, a burst of fire hurtled out in a big, golden ball, that almost looked like a small, blazing sun.

Heihachi wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to test his 'invincibility' against this huge fireball, even after his great survival feat against robots, bombs and solid rock. He leapt aside, feeling the hairs on his arm singe as he narrowly avoided the projectile. Behind him, it obliterated a large piece of solid ash, causing a rain of soot to fall over the deadly battleground.

While his opponent was temporarily blinded, Jinpachi took the offence. He charged with the vigour of someone more then half his age. On swift feet, he thrust forward his arm and grabbed his target around the throat. Heihachi hadn't been fast enough to recover from the fireball assault to dodge the attack, not that the iron grip would deter him. Even off his feet, he pounded the arm that held him - solid fists, elbows - an array of attacks that could have snapped the arm of even the strongest man.

But Jinpachi has become something more then even the strongest creation.

With wide unearthly eyes staring with sickening glee at his son, he smashed his free palm directly into his chest at a speed that thwarted the blinking eye. The rippling devastation echoed loudly as the breastbone cracked, ribs shattered and skin instantly bruised from the sheer force. Jinpachi tossed the weakened man away.

"You…" Heihachi Mishima would never stayed down as long as he had the will to fight. He wouldn't be outdone by his father. Never ever. "… You haven't defeated me yet…"

WHAM!

A roaring hiss piercing the darkening sky was followed by a searing beam of energy that struck Heihachi right in the back, sending him flying into a rock mass and straight off the edge of the volcano, roaring with horror as he plummeted towards the earth below.

Jinpachi's eyes did not follow the downfall of his son. He cared not what happened to him. That fight was over. However, a new one was just beginning.

The flapping black feather wings folded as the new opponent set himself down on the smouldering, dusty battleground. The sneer on his face was exceptional - thoughts of power flashing through his eyes.

"Jin…" Jinpachi murmured, eyeing the devil-cursed boy. "So you come for me now?" He huffed and smiled darkly. "Shall we begin?"

"Your power… Is mine…" With a primal roar, he rushed at his own kin.

A battle of dominance was under way…

* * *

Anna slammed her suitcase onto the bed, wincing at the pain in her side. She was bandaged across her ribs, having cracked a few during her bout with her sister. Both her arms and one leg were also tightly bound, though her injuries weren't quite as bad as first thought, even with how many vicious hits she took.Having had enough after her devastating loss, she was ready to clear out and go back home. 

She decided that she'd pack her things then give Steve a call, see what he was planning to do and go from there. Nothing was set in stone, but she certainly had a few ideas to go with, just depending if her nephew was game.

Just as she was packing her under garments, someone pounded on the door. Not really in the mood to see anyone, she continued on, dumping clothes into piles on either side of the case, but when the knocking came again louder, she finally decided to go answer. She flung open the door, ready to be annoyed with whoever was on the other side, but the feeling dissipated when she noticed it was Lee.

And he looked awful.

A cigarette hung from his swollen lip, lit even in this non-smoking environment. One side of his face had turned purple with bruising, while the other was marred with scratches. He held himself awkwardly, obviously tender from other unseen injuries on his body.

"Heard about your loss," he mumbled, pulling the cigarette from his mouth. "That's shit. But your not on your own there. I lost to Kazuya."

"I'm sorry." She hadn't really known what to say in response, but that seemed the most appropriate answer.

He leaned heavily against the door frame. "Our families are seriously fucked up."

"Completely."

"Found out Heihachi's not dead either. Nobody likes to die in my family."

"I doubt anyone likes dying, period."

He eyed her tiredly. "You know what I mean though…"

"Buy a bigger spade the next time. Not just for the hole. If they sit up - whack them." She even made a weak motion, thinking of doing the same to Nina. A spade to the blonde woman's head would certainly make her feel better.

Lee took a deep puff of his cigarette, blowing out a thin stream of menthol-scented smoke. He reached out and took her by the hand, running his thumb over the top of it.

"I'm going back to the Bahamas. I'm fucking fed up of the Mishima family. Got my own business to care about over there. So…" He drew closer. "I was wondering if you were interested in joining me?" Her jaw dropped.

It certainly would change her plans. She still wanted to get the one up on Nina, but really thinking about it, wouldn't it just be using Steve? As much as she cared about him, she figured she'd only end up toying with him in the end, just to make herself feel better.

"Well… I guess so. I'm just packing. When do you want to go?"

"Now."

"Now?! Have you got tickets?"

"Just booked them."

She raised a brow. "And what if I had said no?"

He smirked. "Why would you have said no?"

She shrugged. "Never mind. Let me finish up and I'll be right with you." It didn't take her long to toss the rest of her belongs into her massive case. She wheeled it out to the door, hesitating as she locked it.

"Listen, I just need to do something and then we can go. How long we got before the flight?"

Lee checked his watch. "An hour and a half."

"Won't be more then a few minutes…" She left her case with him, figuring he'd take it downstairs with him as she hopped into the lift and went down one floor, heading to the closest room where she knew Steve was booked in.

As she knocked, she prayed he'd be in. Lucky for her, he was. He was nicely surprised by her visit.

"Are you okay? I heard about your match."

"I'm hurting, but I'll survive." Rubbing his arm, she got straight to the point. "Listen, I'm leaving. I'm going to the Bahamas with Lee Chaolan. Not much to stay around for now the tournament is over." She paused momentarily, softening her voice. "Not that I don't care about you. I don't know your plans, but if you wanted to come along, you're more then welcome to."

He shook his head, still smiling albeit a little sadly. "Its okay. There's people I need to get back to, but thanks for the offer. It would have been nice. Besides, I don't want to be a third wheel to you and your man. Though, you have to keep in contact with me."

"Got a pen and paper? I'll give you my number." Steve found a pad on the beside table and managed to hunt out a pen so she could jot down her contact details down for him. She also ripped a page out and took his own number down as well, pocketing it and handing back the pad. "There, now you have that, there is no excuse not to talk to me again."

Nodding, he tucked the pad in his back pocket. "You know, I'm glad I met you," he said softly, giving her a gentle hug. She was touched and wrapped her arm own arms around him, rubbing his back.

She was certainly going to miss him.

"Ditto."

* * *

It was nightfall when Miharu finally arrived at the foot of the volcano. With whatever light was left, a dark orange hue was painted across the ground. Uneasy and feeling a chill from the breeze coming down from the mountains, her steps towards the looming rocky mass made her ever more unsure of what she planned to do next.  
Was the final battle right at the top? There certainly wasn't any activity down where she was. 

'Great. Just great…' She thought dejectedly. 'Mountain climbing in my condition!? How much worse can it get?'

A deep groan to the far right of her nearly caused her to jump out of her skin. Clinging to her coat, shaking like a leaf, she turned slowly towards the place from where the sound had come. A figure was slumped against the rocks, barely moving at all. As she took a few steps closer, breaking apart the shadows, she finally realised who it was.

"K-Kazuya?!" The man was battered and bruised. Large cuts had bled and dried across his body, leaving brown smears marring his pale skin. Any normal man might have already been dead, but not him.

She rushed to his side, dropping carefully to one knee. Her hand cautiously came to rest on his shoulder. He stirred with her touch, his eyes slowly opening in response.

"You're hurt! What happened to you?"

Unexpectedly, he grabbed her, pulling her forward so their faces were only inches apart. A smile came to his face. "Heaven has once again sent me an angel…" And with those words adding to her surprise, he pressed his lips to hers with a crushing force.

Her gasp was lost against his mouth, and she struggled to get away from him, but his arms held her there with strength she didn't expect him to have. The taste of him was somewhat dry and coppery from the blood from a cut lip - it wasn't bad, but she wasn't exactly happy taking a second kiss from him in such a short space of time. In fact, she didn't want him to be kissing her at all. Her memories of the last one brought back the shock she'd felt in that cold hospital corridor and she pushed hard, finally breaking away from him. She fell back on her rear, cringing at the stinging that went up her tail bone.

Deliriously, he reached out for her. "Jun…" His croaky voice cooed. Miharu shuffled back, unnerved by his bizarre behaviour, though that was soon escalated to fright as both of his eyes glowed a hungry red, and from his back burst leathery, purple wings. Their span was huge. Dominating.

As she quickly tried to get away, his hand was already around her calf, stopping her desperate escape. Horrified by his looming form, she screamed and tried to pull herself free only to have the grip tighten. Her recoiling form cowered beneath his suddenly glowing body, turning a violet colour. The devil was surfacing.

"NOOOOO!!!" Tears washed down her pale face from beneath tightly squeezed lids, afraid to stare into the depths of the consuming darkness.

His hot breath brushed her cheek as a bestial growl rolled from his tongue so close to tasting her tears. And just when she thought he might pressed his burning hot body completely against hers, he suddenly cried out, pulling back sharply and in a cold rush of retreating power, Kazuya absorbed the evil energy back into the depths of his soul. He slumped back into his previous position, sweating and shaking.

Miharu sat up looking at him, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She was quiet, still in a state of shock of what she had witnessed. A devil, just like Jin - like father, like son. Her heart began to slow from its previously feverish pace and her mind washed away the horrible images of violation that had flashed briefly into her consciousness. Finding courage, she reached out to him, not afraid of who she now beheld. No evil aura, no wings - just a broken man.

He was weary, still recovering from his injuries after the fall, though some of the wounds had already started to heal from the surge of energy that had coursed his body. He looked into her frightful eyes and offered only sadness in return.

"I wish I knew what love was…"

Miharu offered a smile, a small one at that. "Love isn't a simple thing, but I'm sure its been there in your heart at some point."

"When I had Jun… There was something, but I don't remember it anymore. It was a long time ago…"

She was silent, simply nodding in response.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and shook his head, motioning tiredly towards the head of the volcano. "Go. You know he's waiting for you."

"Yeah… He is…" Climbing back to her feet, her eyes scaled the incredible height. Though deterred, she knew she couldn't back down now. She had to carry on. For Jin.

Departing from her hesitation, she did not look back as she began to ascend the rocky summit.

* * *

Monsters - once people, now with the greed for power, the lust of destruction; lost without emotion in a turmoil of darkness derived from a gene born directly out of the depths of hell. Gone was the kindness in the hearts of two once exceptional men of society, now nothing more then the demons they were, fighting atop a volcano, surging with the evil energy forced into its core from the two combatants. How long before the lava spewed forth and decimated the land and people around it? 

Jin and his Great-Grandfather traded blows that sent ripples of energy tearing into the dusty crust of earth at their feet; creating spider-web cracks that spread across their private battlefield. Punches, kicks, throws, counters - a never ending exchange of devastating attacks. Jinpachi held strong when his opponent was grounded, but he struggled when he was able to get airborne. And that is where he managed to escape.

Jin used his winged advantage against his opponent with swooping tackles and burning laser beams from the deadly jewel embedded into his forehead.

The elder Mishima had his own advantage - to call on the element of fire to be his aide. He pitched the flames into the sky, lighting the twilight with yellow and orange. Though, Jin avoided his attacks easily. His anger, having been once well contained, was becoming uncontrollable. Unable to make a valuable hit on his winged foe, Jinpachi simply began throwing balls of fire in all directions.

Taken advantage of the opening, Jin dived through the fireworks, and launched his claw at the throat of the man he should have called his family. He heard a satisfied gag as he began to lift his hefty form off his feet.

Eyes locked, Jin grinned malevolently.

"Your time is done, old man."

"What a creature you are…" Jinpachi hissed with what breaths he had left. "… The power burns strong in you."

Jin squeezed tighter, laughing as his opponent finally began to submit to him. Now that he could see unconsciousness claiming he, he focused on the swell over power burning within his aged shell. It was time to claim it has his own.

"Jin!"

His focus was broken, but Jinpachi posed a threat no longer. He had pretty much crushed his windpipe - he wouldn't be getting up again to fight back.

The power was his to take anytime. But right now…

He dropped the old man, softly landing next to the fallen body. He glanced down, pleased with a victory near enough complete, and then turned to the fragile female form that slowly stumbled forward from the edge of the cliff face.

His sweet little Miharu, weary though determined. But her fear was ripe and appetising - it was something she simply couldn't hide.

"Miharu… You came…" He outstretched his arms to her, slowly beginning his approach.

She froze on the spot.

* * *

Kazuya lay dazed, staring at the sky, wondering why life had completely screwed him over. His god damn father… His stupid son… His interfering step-brother… 

The sound of footsteps drew his thoughts and his tired, blurry eyes drew forward as his head drooped chin first towards his chest.

From the shadows, a woman was running. Her desperate and ragged breaths said she had been at that pace for quite a while. He stared at her, head cocked. Her lithe shape, her hair whipping about her dark face. He couldn't make out her features, though she certainly reminded him of someone. The familiarity was so great…

"Jun…" He muttered, closing his eyes in remembrance of the angelic beauty he'd once loved greatly.

Asuka kept moving, staring at the cliff face with little deterrence. She didn't notice Kazuya sprawled there, nor would she have cared too much. She was a woman on a mission. Miharu needed her, Jin needed her.

Wang's words still echoed in the mind from his rather surprising phone call.

_"She is too precious to die… Her love will suppress the demon… Believe me…" _

* * *

**A/N: In the next chapter, the final confrontation. Love stands against evil... How will it all end?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hearts Everlasting  
**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is __ to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Anything with a fight scene in it always takes longer for me to complete. A few months on from my last post and I actually managed to tackle it and finally get it completed. Anyway, on with the show!**

**Chapter 19**

All she had to rely on was a paper thin layer of courage to support her insecurities. Staring into the white eyes of death, Miharu began to question why on Earth she'd decide to undertake this gruelling task to rescue this man from himself?

'I love him, that's why. I love Jin. Always have. Always will.'

She swallowed, shaking as her frozen body stayed rooted as he strode towards her. His smug expression held a pride so clearly written on his face. She was his submissive slave, drawn by the power of his will. A tiny voice in the back of her head told her to run away while she had the chance, but she wouldn't. No, she simply couldn't. Her feet didn't seem to be hers at all.

"My sweet, sweet, Miharu…" He purred in that deep, husky voice of his, echoing as if the sound was drawn out of a cold, bottomless pit.

"What's happened to you, Jin?" She asked softly, hands clasping tightly to her quaking chest. "When I saw this side of you before, it was never like this…"

"This is the stronger me. The BETTER me." He was a few mere feet away now, and she still couldn't move.

"Better?" She considered with sadness. Evil, destructive, sinister… These traits are what she saw before her now. How on Earth could that be better then the loving young man she'd fallen in love with?

Jin's smile grew. "Why have you been running away from me, my sweet? You're my precious one… I'd never hurt you…"

The way he said it, rolling out in that unearthly tone made her question otherwise. Just as his hand brushed her arm, her body finally reacted and started to step back, but he was quick to catch her and hold her firmly were she was. She gaped, wide-eyed at him.

"You're mine, Miharu. You know that, don't you?" One clawed hand reached up to pet her hair, and she did nothing to resist him. All she could do was stare into his eyes, mesmerised. "Your heart will never let you escape me. We're bound together. Forever…"

Her lips quivered, her voice quiet and choking on unshed tears. "Turn back, Jin. Please turn back…"

He leant forward, his breath tickling against her ear as he let his words echo softly through her. "You're a princess, Miharu. Royalty at the side of a God. You are something quite special, don't you know?" Confusion washed her expression. "Yes, quite special…"

"Wake up… Wake up…" She shut her eyes, tears beginning to escape from beneath the lids. "This isn't you at all…"

Jin knelt before his 'princess', encasing her with his wings, pressing her fragile body to his. He drew her face mere inches from his. "This _is _the true Jin Kazama." He crushed his lips to hers, pushing apart her lips with his tongue to invade her honeyed mouth.

She was suddenly drowning in his passionate kiss, dancing on the edge of hell as she began to submit pitifully to his wants. In her heart, she kept praying her love for him would spill from her lips and fill his tainted soul. That her feelings would release him from this cursed existence. But her spirit was being encased by his power, trying to draw away her soul into the darkness along with him.

"JIN!"

He stopped, his lips still pressed to Miharu's. His glance drifted to the figure that had appeared to his right, having just reached the top of the volcano. His cousin, Asuka. Her expression was stern.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He broke the kiss and Miharu suddenly slumped against him. She was out cold.

He smirked at the newcomer, laying his lady love carefully to the dirt. He'd finish what he'd started with her later, but first, the intruder needed to be taught a lesson.

"Leave now, or I will destroy you," he warned.

Asuka stepped forward onto the dusty battlefield, bringing up her arms defensively. She was ready to fight.

"I will vanquish the demon within you and free your soul."

He snorted. "How quaint."

Asuka cleared her throat, rolling her eyes. "Put it another way… I'm going to kick your evil ass and stomp some good will into you!"

They were suddenly circling each other in a tight loop. Asuka's face was stiff and determined, trying to keep away the anger in reaction to her opponent's cocky expression. He was so certain that his advantages would have him easily winning this bout. But she was no push over. She took her beatings and brought on the pain. Heart and soul she was a fighter for justice, and she never backed down from a challenge. No matter how tough it may be.

In the blink of an eye, he was charging, thrusting a powerful fist forward to strike the side of her head. She spun aside, feeling the wind of his attack grace past her ear, narrowly missing her by bare centimetres. Quickly going low, she swung around her leg twice in a consecutive motion in an attempt to take down his vertical base. The first time she caught the back of his leg, the second caught nothing as he used his wings to hover over her. His fist suddenly slammed into the dirt before her just before she could rise. Through dust and dried mud dancing in the air, their eyes met. He smirked widely and in a blurred movement lashed his arm into a uppercut, taking her up into the air where he was up to meet her prone body with a powerful roundhouse kick to the sternum.

She grunted, hitting the ground and rolling up as quickly as she could, ignoring the aches and pains protesting their case. Just as she got back to her feet, she noticed him brace back, the red jewel embedded in his forehead glimmer in warning of the incoming attack. She dived down forward into roll just as a beam of searing red light shot over head. The hotness of it was frightful. If that had hit her, she would have been in serious trouble.

Asuka rose up, ready with a high kick aimed for his cocky face. His hand caught her foot, holding her there in an awkward position, wavering unbalanced.

Jin laughed. "You think your pathetic little attacks can hurt me?"

She growled and bounced up, momentarily propelling herself against his chest and slamming her free foot into his cheek. His grip loosened and she twisted away in the air, landing in a crouch to the side of him. Without hesitation, she slammed the most powerful punch she could into his ribs.

Nothing. He was unmoved.

She tried again, focusing on the base of the diaphragm. Not even a blink from his unimpressed eyes.

"I told you, girl. You can't hurt me."

"Y'think so?" She quick-stepped in front of him and in an lightning fast move, kicked him straight between the legs. This time she got a reaction.

Hissing, he fell to his knees nursing his tenderised crotch.

She shrugged. "Can't hurt you, huh? Admittedly it was a bit of a low blow, but I'm willing to do anything to wipe that stupid smirk off your face." She hated making fun of him like this. Jin had been such a nice man and she had been happy to learn of their blood relation. But she couldn't show any weakness while he was in this form.

He wasn't prone for long. Despite the pain, her attack had only infuriated him to stop playing games with her. Shooting forward at an unbelievable speed, his hand came around her throat as he drove his other fist into her stomach.

She gaped in shock, mouth gasping for her air as the wind was forced right out her. A trickle of blood spilled from her mouth and down her chin. The coppery taste made her gag.

Pushing her back slightly, he swung his elbow into the side of her head, following with another gut punch and a final unforgiving kick to the chest that sent her hard down to the dusty ground.

Asuka knew that she was hurt. She was no doctor, but she could tell by the severe pain that his attacks had done some pretty serious damage. But to give up would be the end of her - at least continuing the fight would say at least she tried. But as she rose slowly back to her feet, he was waiting with another devastating attack.

The electricity surrounding him had been a clear enough warning that the attack that was coming was going to near enough finish her off, but she just couldn't get out of the way in time as he turned from a low crotch into a leaping uppercut that sent her flying a good way across the barren expanse.

Hitting the ground, she found herself at an arms length from where Miharu lay. She couldn't get up. Her body refused her commands.

Hearing a moan, Asuka's head lolled to the side to look at the other girl, who was just starting to stir from the unwanted sleep that had gripped her. Carefully, she dragged her arm across the dirt until she reached Miharu's shoulder, letting her fingers tighten a little where they rested.

"It'll be alright," she promised Miharu weakly, though the girl was hardly aware of her words. "If I have to destroy my body to save him, then I will. I promise."

An unearthly glow glittered around Miharu, and suddenly, in her mind's eye, Asuka could see the image of her deceased aunt, Jun Kazama. The angelic woman spread her arms wide, her smile as beautiful as a blossoming sakura tree.

"Hope," was all she muttered before evaporating into white light. Around Miharu the glow intensified before gathering together and flowing into Asuka's body.

The girl from Osaka, who had never truly felt love quite like this, was in awe. Miharu had been through an emotional rollercoaster and yet her love for Jin was still strong. As Jun had said, 'hope' - this was what Miharu's love was. And her love was her power. The strength of good to free Jin from his evil curse.

Asuka felt the strength return to her, all her previous injuries suddenly healed as she rose from the ground, dusting herself down. She turned to Jin, who was stood not too far away, a look of bewilderment crossing his face.

With a sharp cry, Asuka charged at him, empowered by something stronger and more determined. Jin could sense her rekindled fury, but this wasn't just anger, it was unwavering resolve to shatter him down to the core. To take away the power which he was striving for.

He gave a roar of his own and rushed to meet her, his body crackling intensely with electricity. A few paces away from each other, he reared back and aimed a powerful fist towards her torso. But before he could connect, she was suddenly leaping onto him, clasping her hands tightly around his head. He stumbled back a few paces at the impact of her body slamming into his. One of her hands moved around and gripped his face.

"WAKE UP!" She cried, her voice screeched the words so high it was like she hadn't spoke at all.

The white light suddenly returned in all its intensity, coming right from the depths of Asuka's soul. It rose through her body and into the hand clasping his face. Jin desperately tried to push her off, but she locked herself tightly around him. The white light brought great pain as it pierced right through him, filling every part of his body and chasing out the darkness that resided. He screamed in sheer agony, his voice echoing into the darkened sky.

As the shadows receded within him, he could suddenly see his mother, gazing at him with the same loving eyes as he remembered. Her image then converted into Asuka, and then into Miharu, who was standing smiling with the same brilliant smile as his mother had offered. It was such a heart warming sight to behold. He was suddenly very contented. Her cheeks glowed, eye twinkling, and without her even having to say a word, he knew what she wanted to tell him. That she loved him, no matter what. Her true feelings were spilling into him silently, bringing him warmth and completion. Heavenly white feather's were falling around him in his mind. His mother, Asuka, Miharu… They were all good people, all touched by something heavenly that had now spilled him to him and sent the evil devil spiralling away into eternity.

The light dissipated and Jin collapsed forward. Asuka unlocked herself quickly, dropping to her knees to catch his limp body. Slowly but surely, he began to de-transform. Gone were the horns, the dark feathers and the claws. Returning was Jin Kazama. Not an ounce of evil radiating from him.

Miharu, aching profusely, sat herself up. She propped her hands to the ground as she leaned over as a sickly feeling washed over her. After a moment of deep breaths and quiet assuring mumblings, her stomach seemed to settle and she attempted to stand up.

She'd had a strange dream. She'd been out in a pasture, sitting on a chequered blanket while eating a picnic spread with Asuka and the woman she knew as Jun Kazama. They had be talking like they were all the best of friends, conversation free flowing and enjoyable. Distantly, she'd seen Jin approaching, his normal self, and she had called to him gladly and beckoned him to join them. Smiling brightly, he had hurried across the grass, wrapping his arms around her as he'd sat on the blanket. She'd closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his body and his enticing spicy scent. And that's when she'd woken up.

Wondering what had happened to Jin, she glanced around until her eyes came to rest on her ex-boyfriend, no longer a devil, collapsed into the arms of his cousin, who was smoothing his hair in a motherly fashion. The way she cradled him made her feel slightly envious, but she knew they were no longer together and she let the feeling subside.

In truth, she didn't feel good enough for him. She had taken everything for granted when they'd been together, as if she expected him to cling to her forever. That nothing could have ever split them apart. Having acted so foolish, she was too ashamed to going running to him now, no matter how much love filled her heart. His family were who he needed now. Not her.

Unseen, she snuck away, beginning her descent down the side of the volcano in a cumbersome way as her limbs still refused to properly wake up. When finally reached the base, she found that Kazuya had disappeared.

'He'll be okay,' she told herself. 'He's a tough man.'

"Miharu!" The relieved cry turned her head in the direction of an approaching trio. The caller, none other then Xiaoyu, was racing towards her energetically, arms outstretched to receive her. Trailing behind were Steve and her loyal pet Panda.

Miharu allowed Xiaoyu to grab her and squeeze her with every ounce of strength she had. She simply sunk against her tiredly.

"I could strangle my grandpa! How could he let you come out here in your condition?!" She pulled back, touching her friend's pale cheek. "Look at you! You look half dead."

"I just need a long rest and I'll be fine," she assured, patting the Chinese girl's shoulder.

Xiaoyu frowned. "Did you find Jin out here?"

Miharu nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah, and I think things will be okay now."

"Is he still… well, y'know…"

"He was normal when I last checked…"

Steve and Panda caught up. The British man was all smiles. "You sure know how to make a girl split hairs over you." He glanced in Xiaoyu's direction.

"She's so uncontrollable! Someone's got to do all the worrying!" She cuddled Miharu again. "Look at the poor girl, she looks exhausted. We're taking you home!"

"Best plan I've heard today," Miharu yawned out. "I'm going to sleep until forever, and then maybe get back to school before they fail me."

Steve but a supporting hand on Miharu's back. "Maybe you should ride on Panda's back. You don't look as if you're going to make it very far." The chipper looking animal didn't seem to mind as she turned around and offered her back to travel on.

"That would be nice." Flanked by her friends, they helped her sit upon Panda's back comfortably. Steve stayed at her side to make sure as they walked that she didn't fall off.

"Lets go," Miharu muttered, exhaustion settling in.

"What about Jin?" Xiaoyu inquired.

Miharu shook her head. "Asuka is taking care of him now."

Xiaoyu understood and patted Panda's rump, motioning for the animal to be on her way.

Miharu didn't look back, instead, she just leaned against Steve sighing half sadly, half happily.

* * *

Jin stirred, finding himself half buried into the bosom of his cousin, who was carefully petting his hair. Embarrassed, he pushed himself backward little, groaning at the heaviness settled inside his head. It felt like he'd been trapped inside the nightmare of his own mind for years at a time. He glanced apologetically at Asuka, who just cocked a smile softly.

"You saved me," he muttered, his eyes eternally thankful for her help.

"It was nothing," she assured, ruffling his hair. "Just be a good boy from now on, promise?"

He looked down. "I did some terrible things. Unforgivable…"

"You couldn't help it. You were under the influence of another force." She lightly punched his shoulder. "Come on, its gonna be okay! Looks bad now, but it can only get better."

"Can it?" Jin glanced up at his cousin, softened by the kindness and honesty on her face. Certainly with her around, things could get better. And Miharu. Thinking of her, he glanced around in search of the girl. He was surprised to find that he could not see her at all. "Where's Miharu?"

Asuka turned to look where Miharu had last been and found the spot vacant. She too visually explored the landscape to see where she could have gotten to. But she wasn't there in any shape or form. She'd left quietly when she was distracted. "Miharu?" She called out, knowing that there would be no response.

Behind them, the remnants of Jinpachi's body, which had since turned to ash, blew away in the wind.

* * *

**A/N: Tournament over now, the fight has come to an end, but the emotional turmoil still is still simmering a little... Find out the aftermath in the next chapter...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hearts Everlasting**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is __ to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Another long wait for your poor readers, but I finally got there in the end. Just one more chapter after this one then I have finally completed this fic. Sad, but also a relief, because at times I didn't know if I'd get it done. Anyway, less chat and on with the actual story!**

**Chapter 20**

Flipping through the first few pages of her 'Lady Aoi' script, Miharu waited patiently for her friends to arrive for their little rehearsal.

It was strange that only a week had passed since the incident atop the volcano, and yet here she was now, back to virtual normality. Well, it would have been if her father and Hanii hadn't taken to babying her so much. There she was, in the lounge, lap blanketed like a little old lady with a wheeled table pushed up to the side of her with a hot drink, snacks, tissues and even pain killers at the ready if needed. She'd had the all clear from the hospital after being pushed back into their care the minute her father and Hanii got their hands on her. She only stayed overnight, promising that she if she went home she'd confine herself to her bed and properly recuperate. Of course, she'd also promised herself she wouldn't be giving up on her studies or on her role for Lady Aoi which she'd manage to hold onto even after recent events. She was glad at least something was going right in her life.

She hadn't spoken to Jin at all since last seeing him. Mostly for the fact she'd been resting but also because she was hiding away, not really sure how she would be around him. A lot had happened since they'd broken up and no matter how much she cared, that was a part of her still worried that it would all simply blow up in her face again if she tried chasing him.

Her thoughts were broken as her father poked his head into the lounge. "Your friends are here."

She quickly changed her forlorn expression to a smile as her four companions entered all bright eyed and bubbly, each taking it in turn to hug her carefully.

Her friends were the same as always, acting as if nothing had ever happened. Not that half of them knew what had happened anyway. Aside, Miharu's strange behaviour had caused them great worry, but rather then get all protective, they'd chosen the better course of action in being supportive and extra loving. It suited Miharu just fine, though Xiaoyu still seemed to be uncertain. It would take her a little longer then everyone else to relax in her presence, but she still showed all the bubbly excitement she was usually known for.

Mika was giving her all the juicy gossip from over the past few days. Who'd broken what, who kissed who, how many school dinners hit the roof of the cafeteria… The usual report of goings on at their school.

Yumi and Rubi were their usual quieter selves in comparison. The former because she never liked to interrupt Mika when she was on a roll, and the latter because she always pulled back cautiously most of the time, even in front of friends. Past snide comments from old acquaintances still left their mark even now.

The group eventually got down to business and helped out with the practice. Everyone who was not in the play just picked a role to play out to help Miharu in reciting her lines from memory rather then the printed page. After a while of repeating parts over and over, their attentions began to slip and Miharu found herself on one side having people reading parts to themselves, while the other side mused over the actors in the play and who they'd dated over the years.

Hanii's voice cut into the rabble of chatter from the kitchen hatchway. "Drinks and snacks anyone?"

Everyone besides Miharu bolted for the door. She rolled her eyes. Stomachs always seemed to take precedence in any situation.

She settled back into her seat, head flopped against the puffy headrest as she listened to her friends laugh and chat with her father's girlfriend who was clattering about with plates and cups to serve refreshments. Eyes closed, Miharu smiled. Normality was a wonderful thing. She was glad for that more then anything after everything.

"So, you're really alright then?"

Xiaoyu's soft voice drew her attention to the doorway where she lingered momentarily, chewing on a ball of mochi before hopping over to the closest seat. It was just like her to pry a little deeper, but she was a good friend and it was her duty to do so.

"Yeah, I'm getting better. My wounds are healing and my mind isn't quite so cloudy."

"You'd better not do anything crazy for a while," Xiaoyu advised, waggling her finger all motherly like. "You've had enough shocks to last you a lifetime."

"Hmm." Miharu took a sip of her own drink resting aside her. "So, the tournament is over?"

"Yeah…" Xiaoyu chewed one of the mochi balls slowly, her manner contemplative. Her glance drifted away to another corner of the room. "Jin won." The words were even but cautious.

"He did?" It didn't seem to surprise her all that much. Despite the whole devil situation, she figured he'd been beating his way through the tournament anyway like a competitive God. "Good for him. I'm pleased."

Xiaoyu leaned forward, her expression suddenly quite interested as she posed her proceeding question. "What's happening with you and him now?"

"Well… I guess its over…" Miharu looked down at her hands. They interlocked calmly, despite her heart being aflutter with emotion. "I'm just too scared of what would happen if I tried again. I mean, look at how the relationship has been. He disappeared for two years and then has me on tender hooks. He's such a lovely man, and despite what happened, he is still good and caring. But… I just don't think I'm ready at the moment to be playing games, if you know what I mean? I want to be in a relationship with love, compassion and understanding, and not because I feel I have to save him for other people."

"Yeah, I think I understand…" Xiaoyu sat back musing. "He is rather an enigma. Makes it hard to tell what's going to happen with him next."

Miharu nodded and sighed. "I'm sad about it, but I won't get myself into a state again. I've got my whole life ahead of me to worry about these things."

Xiaoyu smiled a little. "A very mature way of thinking about it. You've changed a lot."

Miharu hooted. "Don't make me feel so old! I already look like a granny with this blanket!"

Mika bounced back in with her own plate of mochi, followed by the two other girls. "What you guys talking about?"

Xiaoyu prodded her in the hip. "Don't be nosy."

Miharu grinned at the two play fight across the chairs as Mika tried to pry the gossip from her friend. Her mind wandered away from the scene, leaving the four to giggle and banter in the background.

She didn't know why her thoughts suddenly fell upon Kazuya. It was probably because she'd thinking about Jin and came to wonder what had become of his father. She hadn't seen or heard from him, but then again, she hadn't really been searching for news while cooped up during the recuperation process.

He was alright, she assumed quite certainly. He was a survivor and had been through more then he ever seemed to tell people. Under all the anger and cockiness, was a man who just wanted to shown some honesty and affection. Maybe he'd find it hard to show back, but genuine love, more of the motherly kind, would certainly ease the pain within him. She was hoping the change she could see in him was actually going to reform his tainted heart permanently. There was still time enough in the world for him to become a better person.

"So, we getting back to the script?" Yumi waved her own copy in front of Miharu.

Blinking in surprise, she refocused her attention on her companions, nodding spiritedly. "Sure! Ready when you are!"

_Two days later…_

With the tournament passed, it was time to get back to the real world. Back to jobs, back to homes. Back to life beyond the fighting.

Julia threw her arms around Lei's neck, squeezing him for all she was worth. She pulled off her glasses to fight the tears pricking in the corners of her eyes.

"Its going to feel like forever before I see you again," she muttered, unable to speak too loudly in case her voice gave away just how upset she felt for their parting.

"Hey, come on," he patted her back soothingly. "I won't be too long before I see you again." Gently, he managed to pry her from him, holding her at arms length. His smile made the tears come faster. "Listen, the next time we meet, I will be around on a much more permanent basis, okay?"

It comforted her somewhat. "You mean that?"

"Of course. Why would I lie?"

She enthusiastically flung herself back on him, almost choking the life out of him with her love squeeze.

"Okay! Choking!"

She parted quickly, blushing, petting his hair as she giggled happily. The thought of him being there for all always made the world illuminate much more brilliantly.

"OH SWEET JULIA!" And then her world plummeted into darkness as horror filled her face at the sound of the swooning sumo's voice.

Lei blanched, tugging Julia along with him as he back-stepped out of the way of Ganryu stampede in their direction, his meaty hands clamped around the stems of a bunch of pink and yellow poesies.

The detective shook his head. "What in the name of-"

Julia sighed, slapping her forehead. "Oh God, him again…"

Ganryu in all his love-filled bulk rushed to drop to a knee before the American girl with every intention of showering her with as much affection as possible. He'd be damned if he left her stay nestled in the arms of the Chinese Interpol agent. Though his charge was quickly cut short as an arm from an intercepting new comer hit him in the side of the head with the force of a bulldozer. He went down like a ton of bricks, seeing stars (and even little Julia's).

From out of a convenience store, the woman who'd KO'd the sumo turned towards the pair with a proud grin. Their reaction to her was utter surprise.

"Mother!"

"Michelle!"

The elder Chang beamed, a satisfied victor who was also very pleased that she'd managed to surprise the pair so greatly.

"So, now I know who you've been hiding."

Julia jumped apart from Lei blushing, instead, quickly replacing her arms around her mother so she could look into her shoulder and not her face.

"Its good to see you. This is such a shock!"

Michelle laughed, patting her daughter's back. "I wanted to give you a little surprise. You're always on the go these days. I bet you don't realise just how much your dear old mother misses you."

Julia pulled back, bowing her head with shame. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to forget you…"

Her mother laughed. "Oh, don't be silly. The times that you do visit are very special. I would never stop you from following your dreams." Her glance rested on Lei. "And I'm excited that you have found a very honourable man to elope with."

"Elope!?" It was Lei's turn to laugh. "We're hardly trying to escape. I must apologise that I've kept so shut lipped about it all. Didn't want you getting all angry and beating me to a pulp."

"Don't be silly. If Julia wants to be with you, then I give my blessing. Can't stop the course of love."

"Julia! Lei!" Xiaoyu's voice crossed the distance of the walkway. She waved to them, an excitable grin plastered to her face. Her arm was hooked around Miharu, whom she had managed to persuade to come out for a short while to get some fresh air in her lungs.

She had enough energy to tackle a bright and sunny day, though keeping Xiaoyu's ever hyper pace was still tough going for her while she was still recovering.

"How you been, Xiao?" Julia greeted the girl with a cuddle. "Its been a while."

"I'm super duper! Looking and feeling just great!" She flexed her arm, giggling in her pixie-like way.

Julia gave Miharu an equally friendly hug, though lingered on her hold, her hand squeezing her shoulder. "And you? How have you been after your time in the wars?"

Miharu smiled. "I'm getting better. Won't be long before I'm back to my old self."

"Good! You take care of yourself, and no more crazy adventures, y'hear?"

"Yes, M'am." They hugged again.

After the two girls were introduced to Michelle and all greetings were concluded, Miharu opted to go get ice cream for them from the stand on the corner. Though Xiaoyu tried to insist in coming, Miharu ordered her to let her do this one herself.

"I'm not completely incapable. You stay here and make merry while I go get some treats."

Michelle declined an ice cream, though Julia and Lei decided they wanted to share a big pot of strawberry. Xiaoyu, like Miharu, wanted chocolate on a cone, and after gathering the money up, she trotted over to the stand.

For the time of day it was, just shy of the lunch hour, there was hardly a queue to the counter, where she quickly placed her ice cream orders with a jolly-faced stout man, who sang out loud to himself as he went about his work.

She leaned onto the cold surface, watching the strawberry ice cream completely fill up a fair-sized bowl. Next he easily handled the cones as he placed them under the dispenser for the chocolate flavour.

"Aren't you getting me one?" Miharu jumped at the sound of Hwoarang's voice right over her shoulder. She clutched a hand to her chest where beneath her heart beat furiously from her scare.

"What's with you sneaking up on me like that?" She demanded, though surprisingly the words the words came out soft rather then harsh.

"Hey, I'm not sneaking, you're just too distracted to notice me coming up behind you." He leaned forward, smirking at her. "You should be more careful. Anyone could kidnap a delicate little flower like you."

She scoffed, turning away. "I'd like to see them try. I've still got my training, and if all else fails, a good pair of lungs to sound the alarm."

He leaned on the counter beside her as the server placed the ice creams on the rack. "So, how have you been then?"

She handed the money over. "Good, despite everything. Nothing time won't heal, right?"

"I'm impressed," he told her openly. "Other girls like you would have been screaming and crying until they were dragged away to the asylum. But not you." He grinned, shaking his head. "You turn into a super girl and rush right on in there, even if you do come out the other end nearly body bag material."

Miharu thanked the server and took her ice creams, a brow raised at the Korean man. "I don't know whether to thank you or slap you."

The latter was done for her as Baek appeared out of nowhere, clocking his pupil upside the head.

Hwoarang clutched his throbbing ear. "God damn it! Every time!"

"Well learn some manners, boy. Your in the presence of a young lady." Baek turned to Miharu, his stern expression evaporating. "Hello, Miharu, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Would you like help with those. I assume you're not going to eat them all yourself."

"Its okay, but thanks for offering. The others are not too far away."

"Well then," Baek clamped a tight hand on Hwoarang's shoulder. "WE'LL escort you." Hwoarang mumbled something obscene, shrugged and calmed down, walking on one side of Miharu while his master took up the other.

"A girl could get used to this," Miharu said with a grin.

They headed back towards the awaiting group, who'd moved down almost halfway to meet her. Miharu moved forward to give out the ice cream to those who'd requested them. Each thanked her in turn, happily tucking in.

She was about to tuck into her own, expecting to hear some sort of retort from Hwoarang or maybe one of the others, but instead found herself startled by the silence, and the expression she noticed on Michelle's face as she stared directly at Baek.

"Great spirits above," the Indian woman said just above a whisper. "I don't believe it."

"Michelle." Baek's gruff voice trailed off as he fought to keep his composure. He smiled softly. "Its been a long time."

Tears poured down the elder Chang's cheeks as she slowly stepped towards him. "Oh heavens," her voice barely brushed above a whisper. "I thought you were dead…"

Julia leant closer to Lei. "I feel like I'm missing something…"

The Chinese cop patted her shoulder. "Long story."

Michelle stopped just on the boundaries of his personal space, for a second, seemingly ready to throw her arms around with joy. Though instead, in the blink of an eye, she slapped him. Everyone took a breath, blanching in response. Baek was flabbergasted, rooted to the spot, saying or doing nothing.

She pouted at him, her heated cheeks burning with annoyance. "Why didn't you get in contact?! You cut off so suddenly, and when I heard that you'd been killed…" She looked away. "… It broke my heart."

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Forgive me, at the time I was in no state to be doing anything. But you are right, I should have let you know. I hope you weren't startled too much by my sudden reappearance."

Miharu couldn't help but smile a little at the two. Michelle wasn't wholly angry, but certainly, she had a right to feel annoyed that he hadn't let her know that he had not been in fact killed in whatever circumstances she'd heard. His eyes were gentle, even if the rest of his face seemed stark and serious.

The anger subsided and Michelle was smiling again, wiping away the tears. "I very happy to see you again." Leaning in gently, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face to his chest. Baek smiled, a warm one that told the company of how much he cared for this woman. Beside him, Hwoarang simply turned away, a little uncomfortable with the little scene.

The moment however was quickly interrupted as Xiaoyu's belly rumbled like an earthquake. And this was even after scoffing the ice cream the minute she received it.

She scratched behind her ear, embarrassed. "Uh, heh, excuse me…"

"Sounds like you need something more sufficient." Lei pat her head. "If we go to a café somewhere, we can relax, order some snacks and just enjoy what's left of the day."

"Umm, excuse me," Julia said, tapping his shoulder. "Haven't you got a flight to catch?"

He patted his phone hooked onto his belt. "One call and I can get it changed for later." To that, the young woman leapt on him, almost knocking him off his feet.

"So, are we all going?" Miharu hooked arms with Xiaoyu, who was about ready to bounce out of her shoes in preparation for snacks.

"Pfft, not me." Hwoarang turned on his heel, glancing back with little concern. "Cafés are not my scene."

Julia huffed. "Well, don't let us stop you hanging on a street corner intimidating old ladies."

Hwoarang, ignoring the Native girl's comment, saluted the group with a cocky smile already plastered to his lips. "Later." Nobody stopped him from leaving.

Xiaoyu shrugged. "No big deal! Lets go, lets go!"

Chuckling, the group set off.

It was much later that afternoon, an hour or so before the sun was ready to set, before Asuka caught up with the group. She found them on the corner of the main shopping district, occupying a large round table on the forecourt. Her main goal had been to search for Lei, as she'd wanted to say goodbye properly to him and thank him again for helping her deal with Feng Wei. He was clustered to one side of the table with Julia, Michelle and Baek, while on the other side, Miharu, Xiaoyu and Steve, who'd joined up with them earlier, were crowded together talking animatedly.

"I'm glad I saw you," she said to Lei as she approached. "I would have felt bad without saying something before you'd left."

He rose from his seat when she offered a hand. He accepted it firmly, smiling proudly.

"You played your own part in his capture. He overestimated himself. I don't think he'd ever faced such clever opponents." He made a nod over to Xiaoyu, who was joking away with Steve, eyes all googly over him. "Thank you. I hope when we meet again, it won't be because someone has been hurt."

"I hope so." She beamed. "I received good news from the hospital back home. My father has recovered enough to be allowed to return home. I'll be taking a flight back to Osaka tomorrow morning."

"That's good to hear. I hope he's back to full health soon."

"Thanks. Safe journey home, Detective." Asuka didn't leave straight away. In fact, there was another goal she was meant to complete, involving another in the group.

She approached Miharu without hesitation. "Do you mind if I have a word?"

Miharu was surprised she'd spoken to her, given their short history. Though she had no reason to say no. Nodding, she stood, reaching to touch Xiaoyu's shoulder. "I'll just be over by the bench." Her friend responded with a rampant nod, allowing her to walk with Asuka over to the aforementioned bench across the way from the café, keeping out of earshot of the others.

They sat down, with Asuka mostly relaxing while Miharu suddenly felt uneasy. She couldn't possibly think what the girl wanted to say to her.

There was no beating around the bush as the younger girl turned to face her. "Are you happy being away from Jin?" The question was startling but certainly wasn't posed with any sort of aggression.

Miharu cocked her head to the side. "Not meaning to sound rude, but what business of this is yours?"

Asuka raised her hands, not there for a fight. "I'm just trying to find out the truth of the situation. Jin's been staying with me since the last fight and he's been pining. He's only said little things to me, but I think he's too uncertain to actually face you. So I thought I'd find out things myself."

Miharu interlocked her hands on her lap, sighing. "Its for the best I don't see him again."

"Oh?"

"As much as I care about him, I just feel like that so much has gone on that it had made things difficult between us. I think he'd be better off without me. He needs to recover from what happened."

"He does want to see you, y'know? But he'd understand if you didn't want to see him. Just so you know, he's leaving for Osaka with me tomorrow and won't be returning. At least you should say goodbye to him, even if things are really coming to an end."

Miharu looked skyward to fight the tears. She had to stand by her decision. Just to see him would break her spirit. "No. Its better if I don't." Her eyes closed as she found her calm again. "I will always care about him. Though its silly to say, it's the love in my heart that says its best to let him go. I don't see myself in this stage of life being anything good for him. For him to find happiness, he needs to go. I don't want to sway his decision."

Asuka simply nodded, respecting her wishes. She stood, offering her hand. "I know things haven't been good between us, but I don't see a reason why we can't be friends."

Miharu smiled, rising and taking her hand. "I'm sorry for how I've treated you. Emotions can be dangerous things."

"Yeah, they are." She stepped back, crossing her arms behind her back. "Take care, Miharu. I'll pass on a goodbye for you. I know he'd be glad to know that you're happy."

"Bye, Asuka. Watch out for him, okay?"

"I will." She waved as she departed, disappearing into the throng of people making their way home.

Miharu sighed, retaking her seat. A part of her wished that she'd agreed to say goodbye, but things would have definitely become complicated. The little girl in her would have not wanted to let him go. The way she'd seen herself acting over him in the time they'd been together, it was like she was crowding him, afraid he'd run off again if she didn't obsess herself over him. He may have been leaving now, but it wasn't that he wasn't willing to still be with her. It may not have been said by Asuka but it certainly seemed like if she'd gone to see him, he might have changed his mind.

But not everything in the world people desired were actually good for them.

"You okay?" Xiaoyu slipped into the seat beside her. "I looked over a moment ago and you were alone. What's with the sad look?"

"Oh, I'm fine… well, I will be anyway, don't worry." She touched her shoulder. "Lets go back to the table, okay?"

They both bounced up and started across the walkway, though Miharu's step faltered and she slowed when she lay her eyes on the man across the street.

Being escorted out a private car by what looked like a bodyguard, Kazuya Mishima stood on the sidewalk just outside an expensive Italian restaurant. A woman clad in a sparkling silver cocktail dress stepped out behind him, brushing down the length of the sheer material as she tucked her matching purse under her arm and reached to take his. He glanced at his companion, a faint smile forming, though it disappeared before anyone noticed. Though, as he turned to direct his 'bodyguard' with duties, he noticed Miharu. For a moment, they simply stared at each other, until surprisingly, he actually smiled, nodded and turned away to join the other woman, following the red carpet into the restaurant.

Miharu smiled herself. She was glad things seemed to have improved for him. There wasn't quite so much darkness lingering around him now. Jun Kazama would be proud.

"Miharu!" Xiaoyu called, and she wasted no time rushing back to the table.

Whatever happened with the people around her, she would carry on with life and hope that only good things would appear on her life's path.

Asuka arrived back home in good time. It was just after ten when returned, greeted by students of the dojo at her front door who'd brought her breakfast for when she returned.

After dumping her bags in her room, she wolfed down her food and headed for the path leading up the hill rise from her house to the family dojo. She could hear on the veranda that already a number of students were well under way with their morning session. She'd greet them later. First, she had a job to do.

As she knew he would, her father was not in bed. In fact, he was sitting in the main hall, meditating, or trying to though he seemed he was in too much discomfort sitting cross-legged on the hard wood floor to do so. The smell of sandalwood incense flittered through the room as she crossed into the middle, kneeling down respectfully. Her father opened his eyes.

"Asuka." He acknowledged hoarsely.

"The doctor said bed-rest, father," she said, admonishing him. He grumbled, making no effort to move. "But we'll discuss that later. I want to introduce someone to you. He'll be staying with us for a while."

Jin, who'd been following her like a shadow since stepping off the plane, now strode into the room. Though he didn't show his nervousness, he found most social events mostly awkward, especially when meeting new people.

"Father," she introduced. "This is Jin Kazama. Your nephew."

**A/N: Next chapter, the epilogue! Hearts Everlasting finally concludes!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hearts Everlasting**

**By. Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Tekken is __ to Namco. All characters, situations based on the games and such are not my property and are being used only for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do however own the idea for my story as well as any character of my own creation that doesn't appear in the Tekken games. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Finally made it to the end after all this time!**

**Epilogue**

Had it been five months already? Where had the time gone.

Miharu might even have smiled if her face wasn't so tight with make up. Tonight was the big night. The first performance of 'Lady Aoi', one of eight spread out across the next seventeen days. It wasn't just being shown off to fellow students and family, they were going to show themselves off in a theatre downtown. She was dreading doing that performance more then most, but she told herself that now was not the time to focus on her nervousness. Maybe that was why she'd realised so suddenly that time had flown by between then and the end of the Iron Fist tournament.

'Why's that come up all of sudden?' Maybe it was the postcard that she'd received from Anna Williams that morning, wishing her a timely good luck for her show and to look out for her in a movie coming out. Miharu was too busy trying to keep her lines fresh in her mind to recall the title. Something medieval or along those lines.

She missed the other competitors, all now home in their own countries, back to their lives as they'd known it before.

Maybe, just maybe, her thoughts were actually trying to creep onto a certain someone…

Miharu shook her head, though carefully, trying not to disturb her heavy wig which felt like it was vacuum sealed to her scalp. The jingle of the hairpieces and the stare of one of the make up women reminded her to keep her head as still as possible while she wasn't on stage. Pouting, she twiddled her thumbs as she waited for the call to say they were ready to start. The auditorium was still filling up, as she could hear beyond the curtains. Her father and Hanii were out there somewhere, and Xiaoyu, too. So much pressure to do well, though she had no doubts about her performance. Even after returning from injury, she had put her heart and soul into it.

But it wasn't the only pressure in her life at that moment. They were just under a month away from finishing school, and the final exams were closing in. She was already cramming like crazy to keep up with her studies and prepare for the arduous tests. She had a few ideas what to do after she finished, though none were a certainty yet. Thinking of the future made her uneasy. She blocked the thoughts as they came so not to disturb her calm.

Her fellow actors were milling in and out of the changing rooms, most being as quiet as possible, while others kept squeaking out with excitement, only to be admonished for it a moment later. Everyone was nervous, maybe not quite as her, but it made her feel better. She wasn't alone with her feelings.

"Psst!"

Miharu didn't realise the sound was directed at her at first until it came again with a waggle of the side curtain. She gaped with surprise at Xiaoyu peeked through, giving her a little wave. It was unusual to see her friend without her pigtails. She'd straightened it, pinning back one side of the fringe with a pretty red flower clip. Made her look a lot more mature.

"They'll have a coronary if they see you back here," Miharu whispered as the Chinese girl snuck through with the teachers backs turned.

"Let them. Wanted to wish you good luck before you got out there. Knock 'em dead!"

"I'll try to." Miharu slowly rose from the stool she'd brought out from the dressing room. The weight of the kimono she was literally tied into was suffocating. They'd made sure she was chained into the layers and layers of the extravagant pale blue attire. "Are there a lot of people out there?"

"Sold out." Xiaoyu patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You should be happy that so many people are interested to see you perform."

Miharu ushered Xiaoyu towards the dressing rooms when she noticed the teachers beginning to amass in towards the wings. Mika and Yumi were hanging around in the corridor with the other musicians and waved as they snuck in together into Miharu's dressing room, shared with two other girls, still finishing their own make up.

"Can't wait until its over." Miharu sunk down into a chair at the back of the room, an urge building to tear the wig off and burn the cumbersome thing.

Xiaoyu pulled a stool in front of her. "That's nerves talking. You'll be sobbing come the last performance."

"Sobbing with delight…" There was a knock at the door. Hiki, who seemed to be running errands, stepped into the room holding a big bunch of flowers. Roses to be exact. Eleven red, one white.

"They're gorgeous!" One of the girls said. Both she and companion literally melted in their seats at the sight of them, hopeful that someone had been thinking fondly of them. But their dreams were quickly shattered as Hiki went to Miharu.

"A flower man arrived with these for you," she said, placing them carefully in Miharu's lap.

Xiaoyu leaned over, grinning on her behalf as it seemed Miharu was in too greater shock to react much. "Who are they from?"

On a quick inspection, she found no card. "I couldn't say…" Miharu glanced up at Hiki, who'd lingered with interest. "Are you sure these are for me?"

Hiki nodded. "That's what the man said. He was on clear instructions."

'Who could it be?' Miharu mused, turning over the beautiful flowers in her hands. She managed a small smile, touched by the gesture from her mysterious admirer.

"We're on in five!" Someone shouted from the hall and everyone seemed to amass out in the corridor, heading for their starting positions. Miharu's dressing room buddies had disappeared in an instance, as had Hiki. Xiaoyu put the roses in water for her as she straightened herself out, checking over once more in the mirror to make sure the heavy make up hadn't smudged.

"There you are." Xiaoyu had found a vase next to the sink and put the flowers on the dresser, safely out the way. "Right, I'd better make myself scarce. You keep smiling and don't worry about messing up. Nobody is going to mind. They'll take one look at how pretty you are and be too overwhelmed to care."

"Thanks." Miharu watched her friend sneak out with a cheeky swagger. She'd have laughed if she'd had room to breathe inside her costume.

Running her damp palms up and down the sides of her kimono, she rose from her seat and stared at herself in the mirror. The make up brought out an intense beauty she rarely prided herself on. The image in her mind of a weak and pitifully emotional girl was fading, and in its place was that of a mature, confident and controlled young woman. Things had changed more in herself in such a short time then it had done over a matter of years.

'Things can only get better.' Lifting her chin with pride, she turned towards the door. And stopped. In the entrance, her crimson robes framed around her, Yoku stood staring at her in all her haughtiness. 'I spoke too soon…'

"Tonight's the big night," her rival said, shuffling into the room in her own suffocating outfit with ease. She never even flinched once as the outfit pinched her sides. "We want nothing less then perfection, you agree?"

"Nothing less," Miharu echoed, watching her with a firmly serious expression.

Yoku smiled, cocking her head back as she looked at her engagingly. "You are an excellent opponent," she said softly, though Miharu couldn't guess if she meant in reference to their characters or their real life situation. "I look forward to acting across from you on stage."

Surprised, Miharu simply nodded, finding she couldn't say anything in response. Her expression must have been enough to please Yoku as after that, she simply glided from the room, leaving her alone once more. It was hard to believe that someone as abrasive as Yoku could even form anything like a compliment. It was enough to distract her from the fact she was just about to go out and perform a very demanding role. She was certainly going to prove her worth, not only to Yoku, but to everyone.

Hearing her name called by one of the backstage assistants, she gathered her wits and went to take her position in the wings.

The murmur of the audience echoing around the large auditorium set her stomach to chaos mode once more. She swallowed, clasping her shaking hands together to try and stop them, but they refused to give up their quaking. Someone tapped her shoulder and she almost jumped out of her shoes, turning to see Yamaki's bright, calm face beaming at her. She could have strangled him for being so prepared.

"Excited?" He asked, leaning over her in that way he did to get that extra bit closer.

When he stopped fancying her, he'd stop standing so close to her.

She looked away from him. "Well, I'd say the feeling is a distant cousin…"

He gave her a gentle punch on the arm. "You'll be fine. We're going to light up the stage!"

"Hmm." She could hear the audience quietening down and a tremor coursed through her. The show was about to start.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "You'll be fantastic. You always are…" He left before she could respond, going onto the stage to his starting position.

"Ladies and gentleman! Thank you for joining us tonight for the Mishima Polytechnic High School and The Golden Swan's performance of 'Lady Aoi'…" The director went on into explaining how the performance was a combination of Japanese and Western styles of theatre and would enchant them to this modern idea that they hoped would kick off across the country. Most of the actors behind the stage just yawned into their hands as the man blithered on like his voice was the only one left in the world. When he finally stopped, everyone (including the audience) were almost cheering. He bowed and thankfully disappeared into a private cubby hole where he'd remain quiet for the remainder of the evening.

Then, the curtains rose as an enrapturing melody from the orchestra set the scene of the handsome Prince Genji at a party, singing in a carefree manor while being danced around by beautiful young ladies who were trying to attract his attention. Miharu would make her entrance soon as he finished his song, and would soon be the object of his whole affections.

'I hope I don't screw this up…' Holding her breath, she put on a smile as the last words of his chorus faded into the whimsical music and she stepped out. Bright lights, seemingly a hundreds of engaged faces…

Though her heart beat like it would burst from her chest, she continued to smile, continued to slip into the character of Aoi and move with a grace that depicted a woman of high class and dignity, pretending to blush behind her sleeves as Yamaki playing Genji strode her way.

Not once during the entire performance did Miharu go wrong. From her very first line to the very last song, she had not once forgot her lines or gone out of tune. She even surprised herself. As the performance drew to a close, she almost felt sad. Though she reminded herself there were many more performances to go…

With the final scene, she couldn't help the tears sparkling in her eyes. Aoi, after her death, revisited Genji in his dreams to pledge eternal love even when they were parted. A devastatingly beautiful song had been written for them to sing, and for how sappy it was, Miharu wanted to sob her heart out, but refrained.

Now, the part she couldn't help but still dread, was the kiss. The moment that would see the play fade into darkness. She couldn't let her unease show in her composure as she drifted into Yamaki's arms. There was a twinkle in his eyes that wasn't all acting. He was going to love this. To be able to kiss the girl he couldn't have. And he was going to get to do it many times over.

She obediently sunk against him, letting his arms encase her as he leaned in to place his lips on hers.

Members of the audience were sobbing in response. They were really taken by the performance and immediately started to clap as the scene faded into darkness.

Miharu would have sighed, though Yamaki's lips were still pressed to hers, even as everything was plunged into black. It wasn't like the audience could see them, though nobody else really could either.

'Of all the… !' She gently nudged him and stepped back. Though the darkness she could just make out a grin painted proudly on his lips. "Cad," she hissed as quietly as she could, certain nobody could hear her anyway with the audience roaring with delight.

The other members of the cast started to pile onto the stage, ready to take their bow. Miharu had not really noticed them do so, and almost tripped on the bottom of her kimono in surprise as the lights rose up to the stage packed with people, all giddy with happiness at the sound of friends and family cheering for them. But nobody noticed her fault as she quickly made to move towards the front of the stage to make her bow. Miharu cast a glance at Yamaki, a bemused smile on her face before turning to the crowd and allowing the obvious gratitude to set in her expression.

She could see her father now, with Hanii at his side, waving at her proudly. And there was Xiaoyu, trying to hide her tears as she applauded.

Miharu felt strange as she stood there, brow damp from perspiration and cheeks rosy with embarrassment. Her life wasn't as bad as she thought it was, and certainly at the same time not as simple as she would have liked it to be. There would always be something to complain about and someone she'd have an argument with, but they would not dampen her passion to do well and please everyone around her. She had her whole life ahead of her and could still do things just as exciting as this.

Taking Yamaki's hand without a thought to their kiss, she bowed, a single tear of happiness falling from her painted cheek.

***

Her time at high school was over. The day of graduation had finally arrived.

After hours and hours of music and speeches, the diplomas were finally handed to each proud student. Miharu, with her head held high, had strode across the stage in the entrance courtyard of the school, listening to thousands of clapping hands as she reached to take her diploma and shake the hand of her burly principal. She didn't have much to say at the podium to her fellow classmates or the people in front of her, but she said her thank yous and wished everyone good luck with whatever they planned to do next.

At the end, the principal stood up for one last speech and wished them all the very best and to make the most of their lives. With that, the student body all stood up cheering as they tossed their mortis boards into the air.

With the ceremony over, Miharu sort out her father and Hanii through the thick crowd. They were waiting at the benches she used to sit at sometimes during lunch. She'd miss those days.

"I'm so proud of you." Her father pulled her into a long hug, almost squeezing the air out of her. Before she could choke to death, Hanii gently tugged her out of his grip and into a softer embrace.

"You looked so beautiful up there. All grown up." She looked her in the eyes, tearfully. "Your mother would be proud of you."

"Either that or telling me I walked funny when I accepted my diploma." She grinned, despite a few tears of her own. "Its going to be sad not to be at school anymore. Won't see my friends all the time. Not going to miss the lessons though."

Hanii chuckled. "Well, you better go see your friends now then. Don't want to steal you away for too long." Miharu was gently turned around to see her companions approaching. She beamed, the tears long forgotten as she trotted over to them for a big group hug.

"I can't believe its all over!" Xiaoyu gave Miharu the biggest squeeze of all. "It doesn't feel like yesterday I came here and met all you guys."

"We have to stay close, y'all hear me!" Mika demanded.

Miharu cocked her head at Xiaoyu, her words suddenly making her wonder. "You're not leaving us are you?"

"Don't know yet," she said with a shrug. "I think I'll probably study abroad. Maybe in England." Miharu grinned. She wasn't surprised by that idea at all. A certain someone would certainly like her to go.

Rubi and Yumi seemed to swoon over the idea of England, talking of all the exciting sights they'd heard about on TV. Miharu found herself quickly distracted from the conversation when she noticed Yamaki waving at her. It took her a moment to realise he was beckoning her over and she quickly excused herself and headed his way. She was surprised Hiki wasn't around, but she probably wouldn't be too far away. It took a lot to keep the young woman away from her boyfriend.

"Well, I guess this is the last time we'll see each other," he said when she was but a few paces away.

"Yeah. You'll be off to some prestigious university I expect?"

"Who knows. Been offered a scholarship in Europe. Don't think I want to go out that far though."

"You thinking of Hiki, eh?" She nudged him. He smiled softly. "I thought so."

"Well, she's one of the reasons I'm staying." The look he gave her was one unlike himself. Usually his expression fawned over her, eyes almost like they were trying to engrave her image into his mind. But today, they were completely different. Instead, they were decisive. Happy and thankful. "I'm going to miss seeing you everyday. But don't worry about me, I know you've got your heart set on bigger things."

"Do I?" She blinked with a little surprise. Probably, she mused inwardly.

"I'm not going to pine over you anymore. Seems a bit of a waste of time."

"It is!" She slapped his shoulder. "You've got Hiki, and she's more then enough for you. It would be a stupid day if you ever decided to give up someone so sweet and innocent as her."

He laughed. "Yeah, you're right." It seemed saying her name seemed to draw her out of the crowd, as there she was, waving to her boyfriend, her delicate face beaming rosy-cheeked. "I guess its time to say goodbye. Have a good life, okay?"

"I'll try to. And hey!" She poked him. "If you're not going to disappear out of the country, its okay to say hi a couple of times if you see me in the street!"

"Okay. I guess I should say, until we meet again." He offered his hand to her. Smiling, she accepted, shaking on the agreement of friendship.

There was never a regret in her heart that she'd never been his girlfriend. She'd followed her heart where it was meant to go, and even though it hadn't gone her way, certainly the time she'd been in love had never been terrible times. She let Yamaki go to his girlfriend, happy that he didn't give her a backwards glance.

She sighed, looking up at the main school building. Though most of the time she was in other buildings according to the year she was in, the whole place held a lot of fun memories. Not every part of school had been bad. She may have been work shy when she'd first arrived at fifteen nigh on sixteen, but she'd made some good friends and done some crazy things. And she'd fallen in the love for the first time.

As much as she loved the idea of being free now to see the world for what it was, she was going to miss these carefree years of her life. They were never going to happen again.

She refused to let any signs of sadness show on her face. The future was going to be prosperous. As long as she looked for the silver lining on the horizon, she'd never have to worry about anything. Glancing over at her friends, all gathering around for pictures, she knew she'd miss the moments they'd had most of all. The memories of the laughter, tears and joy, would always be cherished warmly in her heart. They may move on and separate, but she hoped that none of them would ever forget this moment, or their past times together. Food fights in the cafeteria, reading girly magazines in class, hiding from the gym teacher in the sheds…

They had enough great stories to fill an encyclopaedia.

Rubi turned and waved at her, gesturing for her to join them for a group picture. But before she even got halfway over to them, Miharu's attention was suddenly drawn to a small group clustered close by.

She couldn't believe her eyes. "Julia! Lei!"

She's never thought she'd see those two again for a long time, but there they were, dressed in their finest for her big graduation day. On hearing their names, the two linked arms and approached her, grinning as if they were proud parents.

"Well look at you! Makes me all nostalgic to when I was graduating!" Julia ran a hand over her robed shoulder. "You look fantastic, y'know! A real young lady."

Miharu blushed, looking down at her shoes sparkling from the polish applied fresh that morning. "D'awww… Come on…"

"She's right," Lei quickly put in, further to embarrass the young woman. "We've never seen such a distinguished young lady. Your family should be over the moon and back with pride!"

"Stop that! I don't want to turn into a strawberry!" She looked over towards her friends, who'd suddenly dispersed in different directions to greet their families. Miharu didn't mind too much. There were plenty of opportunities to get photos before the day was through. She smiled when she saw Xiaoyu flanked by Steve, the pair beaming from ear to ear.

"It's good that Steve came," she commented aloud, turning back to her companions. "Xiaoyu looks thrilled to bits."

"Of course he came!" Julia exclaimed. "As if he'd let his favourite little Chinese pixie down!"

"I hear there is a big party afterwards," Lei slipped in, grinning. "Mind if we tag along. Play the extended family…"

Julia groaned, rolling her eyes. "You're just after the free food, aren't you?"

"Can't blame me for trying!"

"Of course you can come!" Miharu gave the thumbs up. "If you can help me find my dad and Hanii, you've got your free ticket in. Plenty of room in the car!"

It would be a struggle to spot them through the crowd, but they never seemed to be too far away when they were around. Lei and Julia went one way, towards the stage area, while Miharu looked towards the exit, waving to a few old friends on the way.

In her hurry, she almost ran headlong into a girl who was waiting along side the temporary reception table that had taken the entry tickets earlier. She was in mid apologies when she noticed who the girl was. Her mouth dropped open a little.

"Asuka…" Lei and Julia had been a surprise to her, but Asuka was a whole other level of shock. Of all the people whom she might have considered to come, she was not on the list.

The young woman smiled, saluting her with mock seriousness. "At your service."

Miharu noted her manner of dress. Very formal in her pale green kimono with all the trimmings. It must have cost a lot to have purchased such an outfit.

Asuka leaned in, hands tucking behind her back. "Before you ask, it was Xiaoyu who invited us."

"Us?"

"Well, you didn't think it was me Xiaoyu was really after to invite." Asuka leaned back, taking in Miharu's paling face. "Hey, don't look so scared! You should be happy. He was debating not coming at all. Didn't want to ruin your day."

"Oh…" She glanced around. So, Jin was there. But she couldn't seem to see him at all.

"He's hanging around by the exit. You know him. He didn't want to get mixed up in the crowd." She carefully dipped her hand into her sleeve and revealed a small card. "Here. From me. There's a little present inside to say congratulations on graduating."

"Thank you." She accepted the card though didn't open it yet. "I guess it would be alright to say hello to him after all this time." Though her stomach was not sharing her sentiments.

"Follow me." And she did. Though proceeded at a pace much slower then the other girls nimble steps, meandering carefully through the crowd. Miharu put on her bravest face and hoped to God she didn't choke up in front of him.

The parting waves of black robes and crisp ironed shirts led her directly to a section of the fence were a couple of relatives were smoking, waiting for their prodigal children to say their goodbyes and rejoin them. And there he was, leaning just a few steps further down, dressed in a pristine blue shirt and very high class black business trousers. His matching jacket was slung casually over one shoulder. He was watching the crowd, his demure stiff mostly from his agitation to the overcrowding of the quad. He wasn't a people person at all, but never shied away from gatherings. He turned as Asuka came plodding over to him, sandals clapping at her heels in a noisy arrival. But his eyes didn't linger on her for very long as Miharu came into his line of sight. He stood up straight, pulling away from the fence to greet her. As much as he seemed to be glad to see her, he seemed to hesitate with the awkwardness they were both feeling.

Asuka patted his shoulder. "Here she is. I found her. Not that I was making much effort." She grinned. "Waited for her to come to me! So anyway," the pace of her words picked up speed, "I'm off now to find Xiaoyu and Steve. You two be good." And in a flash of green cotton, she was gone.

Miharu clasped her hands together, rubbing at the sweat gathering together in her palms. It was overwhelming to see him again. She didn't want to feel the things she still felt, as they seemed to bring her only pain while she was alone, but all her loving emotions welled up inside her chest the moment she lay her eyes on him again.

"It's good to see you again," he said, breaking the ice. She sighed thankfully, as she'd not been able to think of a word to say to him. There was just too much she wanted to say that her mind was too muddled up to choose which to say first. She found herself nodding in response rather then speaking.

He pulled his jacket from his shoulder, swinging around until he revealed a bulging pocket. He dipped his hand in and wiggled out a small gift wrapped up in dark red paper. "This is for you."

"Oh," she gaped and bowed as she accepted the gift. "Thank you. That's very kind." She carefully opened the paper, trying to be as neat as possible without tearing the wrapping to shreds. Inside was an embroidered notebook, mahogany base with gold thread patterned as cranes amongst the reeds. "Pretty."

"Xiaoyu told us you were doing very well. I just wanted to give you something to say how proud I am of you." She blushed, tucking the present against her chest. She mumbled another 'thank you', looking down at her feet. Gently, he raised his hand and nudged her cheek with the side of his index finger. She looked up in surprise, her eyes glistening with sudden intrigue. "You're usually not so quiet, but I guess things between us have not been so good, so I understand."

"I'm sorry," she quickly said. "I just don't know what to say. There is so many things I would like to, but I don't know what would be the best to start with." She cocked her head with a dopey smile. "I'm all mixed up, y'know?" Though that quickly faded at the edges. "But I guess it's the same with you. But you're making more of an effort the me."

"It doesn't matter. I didn't really know what I was going to say when I first saw you, but I just decided to go for the easiest words." He slipped his jacket back on, running his hands over his shirt collars to smooth them down. He cleared his throat after a moment of prolonged silence. "Well, I'm hoping you like the flowers. You were most deserving of them."

'Flowers?' She thought, brow cocked with confusion. It took her a moment to remember, but when she did, she pointed out him, her face wide with shock. "You!" Her mystery flower giver on the night of her first performance of Lady Aoi had been Jin. She'd never expected that. He was smiling in his own small way, and she couldn't help but follow his example, the blush returning to her cheeks. "Thank you. They were lovely."

Carefully, he placed his hands on her shoulders, relieved that she didn't step back out his grip. She just stared up at him, a longing present in her eyes. No matter how much she was trying to hide her feelings from him, they were beginning to show through the mask on her face.

"Miharu," he softly murmured for only her to hear. "In the past, I made the mistake of letting my fears get the better of me. I was wrong to push you away, but at that time, it was better that we weren't close. You saw that for yourself. But that didn't mean I needed to break away from you. Really, I had you to thank, and Asuka, for helping me fight my inner demon. Since freeing myself of the devil's influence, I wanted to mend the bridge between us, even though I was scared of the darkness inside me wanting to imprison you. That kind of obsessive love was frightening, especially what the devil offered. But that doesn't matter now, this is just me, and I'm going to fight for the rest of my life to make sure that its just me in control of my body. And what I feel for you is pure and honest."

"Jin…" She whispered, feeling weak under the weight of his words. All her defences were starting to drop, no matter how much she tried to fight the emotions that she wanted to keep well hidden.

"I love you very much. And I know after everything I put you through, I'd understand if you didn't feel the same way. I don't want you to feel obligated to me in any way for saying that to you."

"Oh, Jin…" She sunk against him, her arms slinking around his waist carefully as she buried her face into his shirt to hide the forming tears. His own hands slipped down to the middle of her back, rubbing gentle circles below the shoulder blades.

"I want to start again with you," he admitted, listening to her shuddering breaths muffle warmly against his chest. "I want us to get back together."

Everything she'd told herself before regarding Jin and the idea of a relationship suddenly went out the window in a flash. The devil within him was subdued, and she really believed he could keep that part of himself under control. But that didn't stop her feeling nervous about the whole thing. She glanced up at him, lifting her chin up until it was the only part of her face pressed to his chest. Her glittering eyes took in the honesty that seemed to glow from his face and she smiled.

"I do love you," she whispered. "I always have. I just didn't want either of us to get hurt, not with the trouble we were experiencing before."

"I won't let anything happen to you. I'll always be here to protect you, whatever happens." His hands worked up slowly, moving across her shoulder blades and up across her neck to her cheeks, already wet now with tiny droplets of tears. "You're the only one I want to be with, Miharu."

She sobbed, touched. "Really?" She reached up, brushing aside the locks of his fringe and at the same time, touching the smooth skin of his face. It had felt like forever since she'd touched him, felt his warmth up close. "Because I want you, too."

That's all he needed to hear. He pulled her tightly into a hug, burying his face into shoulder. He'd missed her sweet scent, feeling her slim, delicate body pressed against his. He never thought he'd miss holding her tiny little body until she'd disappeared from his life. And he was thankful that she was so forgiving.

She parted the hug, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. "I'm sorry that I didn't come to you before. I just thought walking away would take away the problems from your life." He looked confused by her statement, ready to say something but was cut off by a finger placed gently atop his lips. "I just didn't want to be a bane in your life after I become so possessive."

"You never caused me any problems. You acted just how you felt." He wouldn't let her answer, as he pressed his lips to hers, silencing any doubts in her heart with a kiss. Her eyes instantly fell closed, and she responded most willingly. What began as something chaste quickly turned into something quite passionate. For what they'd both longed for was suddenly happening, and neither was willing to waste a second despite the fact they were publicly displaying their affections.

Asuka watched from afar. She shook her head, smiling. "Thank God for that. I thought he'd never stop moping." Xiaoyu leaned against her shoulders, arms flopping down on either side. "Good work, eh?"

"Two brilliant minds work together!" The Chinese girl chirped.

After a few breathless minutes, the lovers parted. Miharu giggled at his flustered expression, smoothing down the front of his jacket which she'd ruffled up in their moment of madness. Though the humour suddenly disappeared when she noticed her father and Hanii but a few paces away.

'Oh no…' What would her father think of her? She turned, trying to hide her pink flushed cheeks. "I was… Just going to come look for you."

"Your friends pointed us in your direction," her father said, eying Jin quietly. As unnerving as it was, Miharu was surprised that there was no hostility directed towards the man she loved. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, uh," she glanced between the two men and stepped forward. "Dad, this is Jin Kazama. Jin, my Dad…" The two men shook hands humbly as she stepped aside, suddenly feeling awkward that they were going to meet just after she'd shoved her tongue down the young man's throat. Hanii caught her eye for a moment, the older woman's expression amused. Miharu looked away quickly, wanting to bury her head in a bucket of sand.

Her father turned to her, smiling just a touch. "So, is this your boyfriend?"

She gaped, opened her mouth to say something and closed it, allowing her eyes to fall past her father to Jin, who was simply smiling. A big, warm smile. It was a great relief. She wouldn't feel embarrassed for what she was about to say.

"Yes," she confidently certified. "Yes, he is."

THE END.

**A/N: And that, my friends, is the end of that. I want to thank everyone who reviewed or simply popped on now and then to check out this story. I apprechiate that very much. It may have taken over two years to write, but I certainly feel in the end the prolonged effort was worth something in a way, even if I've become less attached to Tekken on a whole. Once more, thank you all. Its you the readers that made every second of the story writing a great experience.**


End file.
